


La Carga del Atlas - The Burden of Atlas

by merrick_ds



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angst with a Happy Ending, Assassin!Alec, Assassins & Hitmen, Friends to Lovers, Gun Violence, M/M, Mild Blood, Minor Character Death, Vigilant!Magnus
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-06 14:24:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 38,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17346848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merrick_ds/pseuds/merrick_ds
Summary: Traducción del fic The Burden of Atlas de tomfoolery14Alec Lightwood es un asesino de bajo perfil y alto éxito. Es hijo de dos abogados famosos por hacer caso omiso a la justicia por amor al dinero, contra quienes toma represalias al aceptar casos que requieren trabajar fuera de la ley para garantizar que se haga justicia. Magnus Bane es la realeza del inframundo como el hijo divergente de un señor del crimen muy respetado. Disuelve cárteles de droga, anillos de prostitución y cualquier otro monopolio que amenace con envenenar a su amado Brooklyn. Los dos juntos son la tormenta perfecta. Cuando surge una nueva amenaza que combina el caso del nuevo cliente potencial de Alec y un cartel de drogas que Magnus ha estado vigilando durante años, el par está buscando sangre.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Burden of Atlas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12212061) by [tomfoolery14](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomfoolery14/pseuds/tomfoolery14). 



> ¡Hola!
> 
> Traducción nueva!! Un mundo de mafia y asesinatos, pero una historia con mucho romance  
> Nota rápida: El diálogo seguido de un (*) está en español en el original.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_La infancia no es desde el nacimiento hasta cierta edad y a cierta edad_

_El niño crece y guarda cosas infantiles._

_La infancia es el reino donde nadie muere._

_-Edna St. Vincent Millay_

________________________________________

.

.

.

.

_Antes..._

.

.

Alec se abrió paso entre la multitud de personas en el bar para encontrar un lugar en la barra donde esperar a Magnus Bane.

En su último trabajo, Alec tuvo que recurrir a pedirle información que no tenía manera de conseguir por su cuenta. Magnus, sorprendentemente, había estado feliz de ayudarle, lo que sin duda fue una total sorpresa. En menos de 24 horas, Magnus le había proporcionado más información de la que podría haber esperado, y pronto había eliminado a su objetivo y alertado a su cliente. Se sintió obligado a agradecerle a Magnus en persona por toda su ayuda; hacerle saber que respetaba su autoridad y sabía que le debía una deuda que pagaría gustosamente.

A Alec no le solía agradar beber en bares, prefiriendo un entorno más informal y controlado. Borracho perdido no hacía ver bien a nadie, por lo que normalmente evitaba entrar en contacto con eso. Sin embargo, reunirse con Magnus en privado también era demasiado... íntimo. Él no se había ganado ese derecho todavía. Magnus podría destruirlo en un segundo con el tipo de poder que tenía. Era más seguro pisar ligeramente.

Se sorprendió de que Magnus hubiera accedido a una reunión, para ser sincero. Alec se sintió un poco infantil, extendiéndose a través de múltiples conexiones para enviar un mensaje al príncipe del submundo de Brooklyn pidiendo una reunión para discutir el trabajo.

Sacó su teléfono y buscó el mensaje de días atras que Magnus le había enviado desde un teléfono de prepago y le dijo que podía contactarlo durante las siguientes 48 horas.

.

_[De: Desconocido, 2:49 a.m.]_

_Recibí su mensaje, a través de los canales apropiados, de que deseaba hablar sobre el trabajo en el cual lo asistí. Estaré disponible mañana por la tarde a las 7pm en Shots._

.

Alec no tenía dudas en su mente de que Magnus fue muy minucioso en su investigación antes de aceptar ayudarle, y por lo tanto sabía que Shots estaba justo al final de la calle de su departamento. No pudo evitar sentirse un poco preocupado por la desventaja. Había muy poco que descubrir sobre Magnus, excepto al preguntar directamente. Era extremadamente privado y extremadamente minucioso en protegerse a sí mismo. No había nada que pudieras saber sobre Magnus que él no aceptara revelar.

-"¿Alec?"

Alec levantó la vista de su teléfono para dirigirse al barman- "Sí"

-"Del hombre en la mesa de atrás"- deslizó un trago hacia él. Un  _El Diablo_.

Alec tomó la bebida y la servilleta con algo escrito que le ofrecía. Hizo girar la servilleta hacia el lado derecho para poder leerla

_'Cuando quieras acercarte'_

Estaba firmado con el pequeño dibujo de una corona con un arma cruzada a través de él. El escudo de la familia perteneciente a Magnus Bane.

Alec dobló la servilleta y se la metió en la chaqueta, luego tomó su bebida mientras giraba y escaneaba la parte trasera del bar inocuamente. Las propias mesas traseras estaban oscurecidas casi por completo por una gran sombra, por lo que Alec caminó casualmente hacia ellas antes de comenzar a escanear rostros.

-"Te tomo bastante tiempo. No eres muy observador cuando estás fuera del trabajo, ¿verdad?"

Alec sonrió levemente- "Perdón por decepcionarte"- se volvió hacia la voz y vio el perfil de Magnus en el asiento al otro lado de la mesa.

-"No es una decepción, sólo una observación para tener en cuenta. Toma asiento"- Magnus pateó la silla vacía frente a él hacia Alec.

Alec obedeció y bajó su bebida, girándola ociosamente entre sus dedos.

Magnus se inclinó hacia él, la luz golpeando la mitad de su rostro. Un bello ojo marrón rojizo enmarcado por pestañas largas y oscuras con impecable delineador lo miró- "Te ves bien. ¿El trabajo se completó para tu satisfacción?"

-"Si. Es por eso que estoy aquí"

La ceja visible de Magnus se arqueó drásticamente- "¿Oh? Eso es nuevo"

Alec tragó saliva, comenzando a sentir que estaba sobrepasándolo. Estaba acostumbrado a trabajar solo la mayor parte del tiempo, atrayendo muy poca atención a sí mismo. Ser un asesino era una ocupación muy aislada. Ciertamente no había un estándar de etiqueta para interactuar con él. Hacía una consulta con el cliente, eliminaba al objetivo, avisaba al cliente y luego pasaba al siguiente trabajo. Pero Magnus estaba en un imperio, profundamente atrincherado en un negocio fundado en la socialización y funcionando con un sistema jerárquico- "Sólo quería agradecerte. Por tu ayuda"

Ante eso, Magnus se inclinó un poco, su rostro entero ahora visible. Destellos de brillo se observaban bajo la línea de sus ojos. Aunque su expresión en sí misma no había cambiado, algo en ellos parecía más comprometido y... ¿suave?- "¿Quieres agradecerme?"

-"Sí. No tenías que hacerlo, y estoy seguro de que tienes mucho en tu plato. Escuché los rumores sobre la nueva red de prostitución que surgió en Manhattan y que la gente cree que podría comenzar a extenderse. Y sé que te debo una por tu ayuda. Tengo la intención de pagarla en su totalidad"

Magnus sonrió, pero aún era difícil leer las emociones que transmitía- "Interesante. Eres un hombre que respeta la gravedad de las acciones. No crees en los favores, ¿verdad?"

-"No en esta línea de trabajo. Si alguien hace algo que me brinde una ventaja, tengo la intención de devolver el..."

-"¿Favor?"- Magnus mostró una sonrisa diabólica.

Alec puso los ojos en blanco, pero la comisura de su boca se movió perceptiblemente- "Entonces, um, eso es todo lo que quería decir. Sólo quería hacerlo en persona. Realmente aprecio que estuvieras dispuesto a ayudarme"

Magnus simplemente lo miró por un momento. Tratando de leerlo- "Qué bicho raro eres, Alexander"

Alec sonrió tímidamente, mirando su vaso- "¿Por qué me ayudaste?"

Magnus lo miró con un brillo en los ojos y una sonrisa cómplice. Era intimidante hablar con alguien que rara vez parecía estar fuera de control en una situación. Alguien que siempre era el más listo en la sala.

-"En su línea de trabajo, estoy seguro de que su investigación sobre todas las personas con las que entra en contacto es extensa, lo que significa que debe saber que soy un Lightwood. Entonces, no entiendo por qué me ayudarías"

Magnus hizo girar su bebida pensativamente- "Sé bastante sobre ti, y eso incluye que eres un Lightwood. Pero no te preocupes; tu secreto está a salvo conmigo"- Llevó un dedo anillado a sus labios, sonriendo detrás de él ligeramente. Su esmalte de uñas negro brillaba en la luz- "Digamos, por el bien de esta discusión, que te ayudé así me deberías una gran deuda, dado que conozco tu verdadera identidad. ¿Cómo te hace sentir eso?"

Alec se tomó un momento para buscar los ojos de Magnus. Él era realmente la persona más difícil de leer, y Alec estaba saliendo con nada. Pero entre las emociones ausentes estaban el engaño y la traición- "No creo que eso sea cierto"

Magnus levantó sus cejas inquisitivamente- "¿No crees que soy capaz de un plan tan poco inteligente?"

-"Por supuesto que eres capaz. Sólo creo que tienes la sabiduría para saber cuándo no usarlo"

Magnus golpeó su uña sobre la mesa- "Hmm. Esa es una teoría interesante. Muy bien, bueno, hipotético número dos: me importa el bienestar de las personas inocentes y cuando alguien viene a pedirme ayuda para lograr ese fin, hago todo lo posible para ofrecerla. ¿Qué le dices a eso?"

-"Lo creería. Pero aún estoy agradecido por tu... discreción sobre mí. No me debes eso en absoluto"

-"Tal vez sea porque el secreto sólo es valioso mientras permanezca como tal"

Alec pasó su dedo por el borde de su vaso- "Tal vez. Cualquiera que sea el motivo, gracias. Protege a la familia que me queda y me permite hacer lo que estoy destinado a hacer"

Magnus solo miró a Alec por un momento antes de hablar nuevamente- "Quiero cobrarlo"

-"¿Ya?"

-"Sí"

-"¿Bien?"- preguntó Alec, preparándose para negociar los términos.

-"Me gustaría reunirme contigo nuevamente"

Alec no tenía ninguna expectativa previa de lo que Magnus le pediría, pero ciertamente eso no había estado en las posibilidades hace un momento. Casi no sabía cómo responder- "¿Um?"- se le escapó antes de que pudiera pensar en una respuesta real.

-"No he conocido a alguien como tú en esta línea de trabajo. Estoy intrigado"

Eso no parecía muy difícil de aceptar. Alec ciertamente estaba fascinado por Magnus, y convertirse en aliados sería un gran beneficio para él. No estaba muy seguro de que fuera justo aceptar, porque tenía mucho menos que ofrecerle a Magnus de lo que él podía ofrecerle- "Está bien, seguro. ¿Cuando?"

.

.  


________________________________________

.

.

.

_Ahora..._

.

.

Antes de que el sol estuviera en alto, Alec estaba empezando a despertarse, enredado en sábanas y un cuerpo cálido. Giró la cabeza para mirar a Magnus, profundamente dormido y respirando contra su piel. Con una sonrisa, besó la punta de la nariz de Magnus y acarició suavemente su mejilla, luego se deslizó con cuidado fuera de las sábanas y el brazo de Magnus colgando de su cadera.

A Alec no le gustaba especialmente levantarse temprano, pero era perfectamente capaz de hacerlo cuando lo necesitaba. Magnus, por otro lado, apenas era coherente antes de las 10:00 am, por lo que incluso en la rara ocasión en que se levantaba temprano, Magnus apenas podía decir una palabra y sus movimientos eran letárgicos; él era absolutamente inútil.

Entró en la cocina y llenó el plato de comida de Presidente Miau, adelantándose a los golpes sorprendentemente feroces del pequeño gato en sus tobillos para pedir su desayuno. Por el momento, sin embargo, Presidente todavía estaba profundamente dormido en el sofá, roncando más fuerte de lo que Alec pensó posible para un gato tan pequeño.

Se preparó un tazón de cereal, se duchó, se vistió y llevó a casa el desayuno de Magnus antes de las seis y media. Dejó los bagels en la encimera con una nota para Magnus, acarició a Presidente Miau detrás de las orejas, luego agarró sus cosas y se dirigió hacia el día.

Los asesinos tenían horarios bastante flexibles, como resultó después. Sin embargo, Alec prefería las mañanas en los días que tenía un objetivo del cual encargarse, porque le gustaba el tiempo para planear, a pesar de que era más que capaz de hacerlo todo sobre la marcha. No estaba del todo orgulloso al decir que era bueno en su trabajo, y debería serlo, dadas las horas que pasaba entrenando con nuevas armas y estudiando planos y mapas de la ciudad. Era importante que fuera bueno en lo que hacía. No había mucho honor en el asesinato, sin duda, pero  _había honor_  en la protección que ofrecía.

Fue a la cafetería más abajo por la calle y pidió lo habitual. Era un cliente habitual, algo que resultó ser especialmente útil hoy en día, porque el hombre que estaba esperando la frecuentaba también.

Brad Evans. Veintiséis. Nacido el 19 de julio de 1982. Varón caucásico. Cabello castaño y ojos marrones. 1.90. Cajero de banco malversando fondos. Todos los cargos fueron retirados por cortesía de los abogados defensores Robert y Maryse Lightwood.

Alec se puso las gafas y apoyó los pies en la silla que estaba al otro lado de la mesa. Había traído una pila de libros para mantenerse ocupado, y no tenía más que unos pocos capítulos leídos. Era un hábito horrible suyo, comenzar un libro varias veces y, la mayoría de las veces, nunca terminarlo. Magnus constantemente se burlaba de él por eso.

Cada vez que la campana de la puerta principal daba un suave tintineo, Alec levantaba la vista rápidamente para comprobar que el tiempo aún no se le había escapado. Brad Evans venía a tomar café a las 9:00 am.

La quinta vez que sonó la campana, era él. Alec miró su reloj: 9:00.

.

.

.

.

 

_._

_._

_._

_._

_'Te traje algunos de esos bagels que te gustan para el desayuno y compensarte el tener que salir temprano esta mañana. No podría soportar despertarte, pero te prometo que no me fui sin un beso. Ya le di de comer a Presidente, por lo que ambos están atendidos. Cuídate, te amo'_  
  
  
  
  


Magnus dejó la nota con una sonrisa afectuosa y tomó en brazos al Presidente Miau- "Alec nos mima, ¿verdad?"- El presidente simplemente ronroneó y frotó su cabeza contra la barbilla de Magnus.

Hoy, Magnus tenía reunirse en los muelles para un envío. Estaba interceptando a uno de los carteles más grandes de Brooklyn. Los beneficios del linaje de Magnus, como el hijo mayor de un señor del crimen, estaban casi en equilibrio con las consecuencias, pero uno de sus pros más útiles era la capacidad de pedir favores.

Para nadie era un secreto que Magnus no era la mano derecha de Asmodeus. Sin embargo, nadie sabía hasta qué punto Magnus había roto la relación con su padre, ni el vínculo que todavía compartían y que desafiaba las convenciones. Como tal, el apalancamiento fue una de las mayores ventajas de Magnus.

Después de una taza de café y un bagel, Magnus hizo su rutina de yoga matutino y se duchó. Mientras que Alec era resuelto y eficiente en casi todo lo que hacía, Magnus era desvergonzadamente lujoso cada vez que podía salirse con la suya. La indulgencia era algo que él tomaba muy en serio.

Después de vestirse, estaba a punto de llamar a Catarina cuando su teléfono sonó.

.

_[De: R. Santiago, 12:41 p.m.]_

_Reunámonos_

.

Magnus se guardó el teléfono en el bolsillo, se colocó la pistolera y la chaqueta, y rápidamente salió corriendo por la puerta. Los muelles no estaban demasiado lejos, pero Magnus llamó a su conductor. Tan pronto como llegó, se dirigió a la parte trasera para encontrarse con Raphael Santiago. Era el privilegiado infiltrado de Magnus, muy involucrado en la regulación del comercio en el mercado negro. Y, sin embargo, se mantenía ferozmente leal a Magnus, probablemente por la forma en que no tiraba golpes cuando se trataba de mantener la línea con los proveedores para la protección de personas como Raphael.

-"Magnus"

Se volvió y vio a Raphael salir de las sombras de una hilera de unidades de almacenamiento. Tenía un llavero que estaba girando entre sus dedos sin rumbo- "Encontré la carga. Sígueme"

Los dos se abrieron camino a través de filas de unidades de almacenamiento hasta que Raphael se detuvo en uno y rápidamente quitó el seguro- "Espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo,  _jefe. No sé qué ocurrirá, pero no va a ser bueno*_ "

Magnus sonrió _. "¿No me tienes confianza*?"_

Raphael puso los ojos en blanco y tiró de la puerta. Dentro había montones de cajas de cartón etiquetadas con símbolos que Magnus reconoció como identificadores de drogas farmacéuticas.

Magnus pasó sus manos ligeramente sobre ellos, comprobando que la cinta que los sellaba no había sido manipulada. Sonrió y se volvió hacia Raphael- "Haz la llamada"

.

.

.

.

 

.

.

.

.

_[De: Magnus, 11:30 a.m.]_

_Gracias por traerme el desayuno. Te debo un favor personalizado esta noche. Siempre estoy a salvo, no seas tonto. Te amo._

Alec guardó su teléfono dentro de su chaqueta y volvió su atención a Brad Evans, amordazado y atado en la parte trasera de su auto. Alec abrió la puerta y lo sacó, dejándolo caer sobre la grava del estacionamiento abandonado.

-"¿Quién diablos eres, hombre?"

Alec usó la punta de su bota para ponerlo sobre su espalda, colocando su pie en el pecho de Evans para mantenerlo quieto- "Un equilibrador, si quieres. Tu mierda está desequilibrada, Brad. Estoy aquí para arreglar ese problema"

-"¿De qué estás hablando? ¡No hice nada!"

Alec clavó su pie con más fuerza contra las costillas del hombre- "Un poco más de presión y esas se van a agrietar. ¿Estás seguro de que quieres eso?"

Evans jadeó, sacudiendo la cabeza furiosamente.

Alec quitó el pie y se inclinó junto a él- "Sé sobre el dinero"

-"¡Si estás hablando del banco, los cargos se descartaron!"

Alec se puso de pie y rodeó a Evans lentamente- "¿De verdad creías que esos abogados te sacarían y que todo el mundo se olvidaría? ¿Qué de repente ya no serás responsable?"

-"Yo no era el único. Había otros tres tipos; ellos fueron los encargados de toda la operación. Sólo configure la cuenta ficticia para que transfieran el dinero. No le quité nada a nadie"

Alec puso su bota contra la garganta de Evans, presionando suavemente- "Eres más tonto de lo que pensaba. ¿Quiénes fueron los otros hombres?"

-"Si te digo, ¿me dejarás ir?"

-"Lo consideraré"- Alec liberó la presión en la garganta del hombre y dio un paso atrás.

-"Brian Branch, Calvin Doone y Michael Lane"

Alec asintió, sacando su arma.

-"Hey, hey, hey, ¡pensé que teníamos un trato!"

Alec inspeccionó la flecha grabada en el cañón con una expresión neutral- "Dije que lo consideraría. ¿Esa es toda la información que tienes para mí?"

-"¡Te lo dije, apenas hice nada, hombre! Ni siquiera tengo el control de la cuenta ni el acceso al dinero todavía"

-"Eres el peor criminal del que he oído hablar"- suspiró Alec con exasperación, poniendo los ojos en blanco- "El dinero que permitiste que estos hombres le quitaran a las personas fue, en algunos casos, todo lo que tenían a sus nombres. Les quitaste su vida. ¿Por qué deberías conservar la tuya?"

-"No sabía a quién le estaban robando, lo juro. ¡Lo juro! ¡Todo lo que hice fue abrir la cuenta!"- gimió Evans.

Alec ladeó su arma y disparó un agujero limpio directamente a través de su frente- "Cállate"- se limpió la barbilla con el dorso de la mano, dejando una pequeña mancha de la salpicadura de sangre en su mandíbula.

.

.

.

.

 

.

.

.

.

_[De: Alexander, 4:18 pm]_

_Estoy camino a casa, nos vemos en un momento._

.

.

-"Vamos chicos, ¿de veras?"- Magnus estaba posado sobre una de las cajas de cartón, con Raphael a su lado, cuando se abrió la unidad de almacenamiento. Eran tres contra dos, un partido bastante igualado para Magnus.

-"Bane. Entrégalo"

Magnus hizo girar su cuchillo de mariposa sin rumbo entre sus dedos- "¿Qué? ¿La mercancía? De ninguna manera"

El hombre frente a él sacó una pistola de su cinturón, sosteniéndola hacia atrás y hacia un lado.

-"Tu jefe y yo hicimos un trato"- Magnus se bajó de la caja y se acercó- "Puedo ser bastante persuasivo. Le dije que era una mala idea para ustedes, chicos, tratar de reclamar esto. Estuvo de acuerdo después de que lo ayudé a ver las cosas a mi manera. No estará contento de que hayas violado el contrato"

Uno de los hombres dio un paso atrás en un movimiento que podría considerarse una rendición. Magnus lo señaló con su cuchillo- "Ese me agrada"

Los otros dos avanzaron.

Magnus sintió que Raphael se unía a él, de pie junto a su codo izquierdo. Sus dientes estaban expuestos levemente.

-"¿Eres la mascota de Bane ahora?"

Raphael resopló suavemente- "Cuida bien a su gente. No soy el perro faldero de alguien, como tú"

Ambos hombres sacaron sus armas y Magnus se puso en acción. Golpeó al primer hombre y desarmó al segundo, lo derribó con facilidad y le inmovilizó la muñeca para quitarle el arma. Raphael lo agarró de los brazos y lo hizo ponerse de pie.

Magnus apuntó con la pistola prestada al primer hombre, que ahora tenía su arma apuntando a Magnus- "Última oportunidad"- le advirtió humildemente.

Cuando el hombre levantó su arma, Magnus disparó por instinto, dándole justo en el centro de su frente. Le pasó el arma a Raphael y luego se paró sobre el cuerpo, negando con la cabeza- "Esta es la última vez que haré negocios con Grant por un tiempo. Me debe una por limpiar su desastre"

Raphael se persignó con su mano libre, la otra aún se cerraba con fuerza sobre el otro hombre.

Magnus miró a los dos restantes- "Piérdanse. Nunca más me dejen atraparles rompiendo un trato entre ustedes y su jefe una vez más"- Ambos asintieron y se apresuraron a irse.

Magnus suspiró y puso una mano sobre el hombro de Raphael sin decir palabra.

-"Debes llamar a Grant antes de que los demás lo atrapen"- aconsejó Raphael- "Me encargaré del cuerpo"

.

.

.

.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_[De: Magnus, 6:39 pm]_

_Acabo de dejar los muelles. Traeré la cena, así que será mejor que tengas hambre._

Alec sonrió para sí mismo, luego arrojó su teléfono sobre la cama y se quitó la ropa ensangrentada para tomar una ducha caliente. Sus músculos estaban tensos y tenía un poco de dolor de cabeza. Por lo general, tomaba duchas cortas, no más de diez minutos, pero esta noche se demoró un poco, deleitándose con la calidez del agua y el suave toque del vapor.

Justo cuando salía al dormitorio en una toalla, la puerta se abrió para revelar a Magnus, sosteniendo una caja de pizza contra su cadera y una caja de cerveza en la otra mano. Al ver a Alec, sonrió diabólicamente. –"Mmm. Yo soy el que debo agradecerte esta noche, pero ciertamente no me opondría"- Puso la comida sobre la mesa y se acercó a Alec, deslizando su mano por sus hombros para descansar sobre la parte baja de su espalda, de modo contundente. Sus uñas arañándole ligeramente.

Alec ahogó un suave murmullo de placer y mordió el lóbulo de la oreja de Magnus. Su nariz hizo cosquillas en la piel suave detrás de esta, y se deleitó con el olor de la piel de Magnus. Un poco de sudor y sándalo, pero también el sabor natural de su piel- "Me alegra que estés en casa"

Magnus lo apartó suavemente para que pudiera mirarlo a los ojos. Frunció los labios y le dio a Alec un beso ruidoso que los hizo reírse mutuamente en la boca. Apretó el culo de Alec haciendo que se sacudiera ligeramente contra Magnus, convirtiendo su risa en un suave gemido- "Estoy contento de estar en casa"- respondió Magnus.

Sus días generalmente seguían este patrón, y aunque predecibles, ninguno lo cambiaría por nada. Sin importar lo que tenían que quitarse al final del día y tratar de olvidar, siempre había un rayo de luz en el desván, esperando.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seguimos colocando las piezas iniciales de la historia...

 

Alec despertó de golpe por el ruido áspero de su teléfono vibrando contra la mesita de noche. Gimió y se estiró lujosamente, luego lo alcanzó- “Habla Alec”   
  
Magnus, sentado en la sala de estar con una gran taza de café en las manos donde Presidente Miau seguía tratando de frotar su rostro, escuchó la voz de Alec como un suave murmullo a través de las paredes.   
  
Era raro que Magnus estuviera despierto antes que Alec, pero esta mañana, alrededor de las 8:00am, había estado demasiado inquieto como para seguir durmiendo. Toda la noche había sido arrojado de un extraño y vívido sueño a otro, dejándolo desorientado y frustrado cada vez que despertaba. Para asegurarse de que permanecía despierto, se había levantado, preparado un café y encendido la televisión en las noticias para comenzar el día. Tenía toda la intención de permitir que Alec durmiera tan tarde como quisiera, pero estaba claro que fue un intento infructuoso ahora que estaba despierto, ni quince minutos después de Magnus.   
  
Cuando apareció Alec, con el pelo revuelto y aplastado en un lado, frotándose el ojo izquierdo soñoliento, Magnus sintió que una cálida chispa lo sacudía desde el interior. Era común para él reaccionar de ese modo a Alec de esa manera. Estaba acostumbrado a sentir que su corazón rebosaba de afecto cada vez que lo miraba o escuchaba su voz- “Buenos días cariño”   
  
Alec le dio una sonrisa cansada y se acercó a él, dejando un suave y prolongado beso en su sien- “Buen día”   
  
Presidente Miau desvió su atención del café de Magnus hacia Alec, golpeando juguetonamente su mano.   
  
-“No me olvidé de ti, Presidente. Creo que podrías tener algo de ansiedad por separación de la que deberíamos hablar”-murmuró Alec al gato pequeño, acariciándolo detrás de las orejas y provocando un profundo ronroneo.   
  
Magnus se rio, poniendo la televisión en silencio- “Entonces, ¿con quién estabas hablando por teléfono?”   
  
-“Posible cliente. Quería concertar una consulta hoy”- Alec se dirigió a la cocina, encendiendo la cafetera- “Tu turno”- le dijo a Magnus, con la cabeza dentro de la nevera mientras examinaba sus opciones de desayuno.   
  
-“¿Qué?”- respondió Magnus con una sonrisa.   
  
-“¡Dije, 'tu turno’!”   
  
-“¿Qué?”   
  
-“Dije–”- Alec se interrumpió bruscamente y caminó de regreso a la sala de estar para mirar a Magnus, sus manos en las caderas- “Muy gracioso, Magnus”   
  
Magnus se rio, sentándose en el sofá- “Lo siento, no pude evitarlo. ¿Qué querías preguntarme?”   
  
-“¿Por qué estas despierto tan temprano? Pensaba que cualquier cosa antes de las diez era atroz”   
  
Magnus se mordió el labio, su sonrisa se desvaneció ligeramente, y Alec inmediatamente sintió el cambio en su comportamiento.   
  
-“Magnus, ¿pasó algo? ¿Estás bien?”   
  
-“Estoy bien. Yo sólo… estaba teniendo algunos sueños extraños. Volver a dormir era cada vez menos probable”   
  
Alec se sentó al lado de Magnus, mirándolo con una expresión preocupada- “¿Pesadillas?”   
  
-“No necesariamente. Sólo… extraños. Eran extrañamente vividos”   
  
Las cejas de Alec se fruncieron tan profundamente que se formó un pliegue agudo entre ellas- “¿Te ha pasado algo de lo que no me hayas hablado?”   
  
Esta no era la primera vez que Magnus estaba plagado de sueños invasivos. Ocurría de vez en cuando, cada vez que tenía demasiadas cargas a la vez. Trabajando obsesivamente en ellas hasta que llegaba al punto de ruptura.   
  
Magnus frotó su índice y pulgar juntos, ansioso. Sucedía a menudo cuando sentía demasiado al mismo tiempo- “Probablemente no sea nada”- comenzó- “pero por otro lado…”   
  
Alec palideció. Magnus nunca se equivocaba cuando tenía este tipo de intuiciones sobre algo o alguien. Esto significaba problemas en el horizonte- “Magnus”   
  
Magnus asintió, cediendo- “Alguien de quien no había tenido noticias en años… Alguien que creía muerto parece haber resurgido aquí en Brooklyn”   
  
-“¿Cómo lo sabes?”   
  
-“Lo vi, y Catarina me advirtió”   
  
-“¿Es alguien a quien Catarina conoce?”   
  
-“Sí. Ella y yo fuimos amigos de este hombre, hasta que nos dimos cuenta de que había algo en él. Algo peligroso. Él se estaba metiendo en un problema profundo”   
  
-“¿Qué tipo de problema?”   
  
-“Involucrarse con un cartel de drogas que intentaba establecer conexiones en la Costa Oeste”   
  
Alec cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza una vez.   
  
-“Lo último que escuchamos es que lo eliminaron por doble cruce. Pero aparentemente eso fue un rumor porque él está vivo. Aquí. Lo que significa malas noticias para mucha gente”   
  
-“¿Qué vas a hacer?”   
  
-“Nada aún. Por el momento, el mejor plan de acción es simplemente reunir información”   
  
Alec asintió, frotando su pulgar sobre el dorso de la mano de Magnus- “Eso suena como un plan sólido”   
  
Magnus le dio a Alec un suave apretón y luego tomó su taza de café con ambas manos- “Perdón por preocuparte. No pensé que se pusiera tan mal”   
  
-“¿Hace cuánto que lo sabes?”   
  
-“Unos pocos días”   
  
Alec estaba a punto de recordarle a Magnus por enésima vez que deseaba que simplemente hablara con él cuándo surgieran este tipo de cosas, pero se lo pensó mejor. En cambio, se levantó nuevamente- “Estoy pensando en hacer algunos panqueques- “¿Yey o nah?”   
  
-“Yey”- sonrió Magnus, tomando a Presidente Miau y dándole un ruidoso beso antes de dejarlo sobre la alfombra.   
  
Alec fue a la cocina para tomar su café y preparar el desayuno, luego se reunió con Magnus en el sofá. Los pies de Magnus estaban en su regazo, y Alec tenía una mano moviéndose perezosamente arriba y abajo por la suave extensión del antebrazo de Magnus.   
  
Cuando terminaron de comer, Magnus llevó sus platos y tazas al fregadero y luego se acercó a Alec- “¿A qué hora es tu consulta hoy?”   
  
-“1:45 pm”- Alec miró el reloj en la pared- “Tengo mucho tiempo”   
  
Magnus se acercó más a él, a casi nada de estar a horcajadas encima suyo- “Tengo algunas ideas sobre cómo podemos pasar el tiempo. Si estás preparado para ello”   
  
Alec sonrió a Magnus, inclinándose para besarlo. Había una pequeña mancha de jarabe dulce en la esquina de la boca de Magnus que Alec felizmente sacó de su piel, haciendo reír a Magnus- “Estoy dentro”   
  
Después de unas horas de besarse, hablar y acurrucarse con Presidente entre ellos, Alec y Magnus tuvieron que separarse para hacer sus propias cosas durante el día.   
  
-“Estaré en casa alrededor de las seis; ¿quieres comida china para cenar?”- preguntó Alec, plantando un beso en la frente de Magnus mientras se dirigía hacia la habitación para cambiarse.   
  
-“Sí, eso suena bien”- Magnus se puso el reloj y se arregló el pelo, luego se miró por última vez en el espejo- “¿Salimos o para llevar?”   
  
-“Para llevar”- respondió Alec, su voz amortiguada- “Voy a estar demasiado cansado para ser social”   
  
Magnus se rio, apoyándose en el respaldo del sofá para esperar a que Alec volviera a entrar. Se inspeccionó las uñas, comprobando si había virutas en el esmalte de uñas.   
  
-“Entonces, ¿a dónde vas a ir?”- preguntó Alec, deslizándose en su chaqueta de cuero y asegurando sus fundas del hombro.   
  
-“Voy a tener otra conversación con Catarina en el hospital y ver si puedo obtener más detalles sobre Castle”   
  
-“¿Castle?”   
  
-“Peter Castle, mi bacteria persistente”- respondió Magnus amargamente, con la boca ligeramente torcida y la nariz arrugada de disgusto.   
  
-“Ten cuidado. Prométemelo”- Alec se acercó a Magnus, pasando su dedo índice por un costado de la mano de Magnus hasta la punta de su dedo meñique. Magnus lo curvó antes de que Alec se apartara, capturando su dedo.   
  
-“Lo prometo”   
  
Alec asintió y comenzó a retroceder hacia la puerta, manteniendo su mirada en Magnus- “Si necesitas un refuerzo, avísame. Pero por favor no hagas nada estúpido”   
  
Magnus rodó los ojos juguetonamente- “Mira quien habla, matón. He estado en el negocio mucho más tiempo que tú. Sé lo que estoy haciendo”- Levantó los brazos y se movió ligeramente hacia un lado, con las palmas hacia arriba- “Estoy empacando armas muy serias”   
  
Cualquiera que no estuviese familiarizado con la ocultación de armas nunca habría notado siquiera las áreas que Magnus indicaba, pero Alec podía detectar lugares con pliegues únicos o curvas sutiles que no eran orgánicas- “¿Ocho?”   
  
-“Doce. Pero estás mejorando”- Magnus le guiñó un ojo y echó un último vistazo al apartamento para asegurarse de que no había olvidado nada. Una vez que estuvo satisfecho, siguió a Alec hasta el ascensor.   
  
.   
  
.   
  
.   
  
. 

  
.   
  
.   
  
.   
  
.   
  
-“¿Catarina Loss?”   
  
-“Ella está en la cafetería al final del pasillo”- la enfermera de la recepción señaló hacia la puerta de su izquierda.   
  
Cuando entró, la vio fácilmente, sentada en una mesita junto a las ventanas con un libro en una mano y un tenedor de pasta suspendido en el aire, a una pulgada de su boca abierta. Magnus sonrió para sí mismo, preguntándose cuánto tiempo había estado sentada así. Decidiendo no acercarse sigilosamente a ella, rodeó la hilera de mesas a su lado para que pudiera verle acercándose.   
  
Tan pronto como ella levantó la mirada, su expresión se fundió en una sonrisa tan llena de calidez que Magnus sintió como si su corazón estuviera siendo oprimido. No estaba acostumbrado a que alguien pareciera tan feliz de verlo, y no podía culparlos. Alec también le daba esa mirada suave, y era una de las únicas cosas en el mundo que podía hacer que Magnus se pusiera tímido y sonrojado.   
  
Catarina dejó el tenedor y se levantó, abrazando a Magnus con fuerza- “Es tan bueno verte, Magnus”- Ella le acarició la espalda cariñosamente.   
  
El olor de su perfume se había convertido en algo que Magnus asociaba con seguridad y comodidad. Ella lo había usado desde que eran adolescentes. Era familiar, inmutable.   
  
-“Te extrañé, Cat”- murmuró Magnus, retrocediendo pero manteniendo sus manos en la parte superior de sus brazos para mantenerla cerca- “Te ves agotada”   
  
Ella rio y se sentó, haciendo un gesto para que Magnus hiciera lo mismo- “No hay descanso para los malvados. Tú y yo lo sabemos muy bien”   
  
Magnus sonrió y la señaló estando de acuerdo- “¿Pero lo estás haciendo bien?”   
  
-“Por supuesto. La vida es dura, pero logramos salir adelante. Puedo ayudar a la gente, y esa es la cosa más gratificante que podría estar haciendo. Incluso si no es fácil”   
  
Magnus se miró las manos.   
  
Qué pareja eran los dos. Catarina salvaba gente, las curaba. Prácticamente realizaba milagros diariamente. Ella traía esperanza y felicidad a las personas. Magnus a menudo ponía a la gente en el hospital y los rompía. Claro, lo que hacía a la larga salvaba a mucha gente, y sabía que era lo mejor que podía hacer por su ciudad. Pero al final del día, él no era una buena persona. Estaba en el medio en el mejor de los casos.   
  
Cuando Magnus conoció a Catarina, ella era voluntaria en el hospital durante su tercer año de escuela secundaria. Ella lo curó después de que se encontró en el extremo malo de algunos de los proveedores descontentos de su padre. Cat le había preguntado cómo sucedió y él le dijo la verdad en un tono sarcástico, creyendo que no podía pensar que estaba diciendo la verdad. Sin embargo, cometió un error crucial en el juicio al combinar decir la verdad con estar sin camisa para el examen, dejando su tatuaje del escudo familiar de su pectoral izquierdo a la vista. Una mirada y pudo ver en sus ojos que estaba armando las piezas del rompecabezas. Se preparó para su mirada horrorizada, o peor aún, compasiva, pero nada de eso ocurrió. Ella le puso una mano suave en el brazo, le dedicó una sonrisa y le puso los puntos en la herida de bala.   
  
En toda su compasión, ella nunca había dudado de la bondad de Magnus. Nunca lo había abandonado, ni se había avergonzado de él. Ella supo muy pronto en su amistad lo que él era. De dónde venía.   
  
Su padre, Asmodeus, nunca se había casado, solo tenía aventuras que duraban no más de unos pocos años. Magnus y sus cuatro hermanos tenían madres diferentes. Él no conocía a la suya. Sólo dos de sus hermanos conocían a sus madres. Asmodeus siempre mantuvo la custodia de los niños de esas relaciones porque quería construir su imperio, su legado. Sus cinco hijos se criaron con los mejores tutores que el dinero podía comprar. Él no había escatimado ningún gasto. Era crucial que sus hijos fueran inteligentes, astutos. Solo sobrevivían los mejores, y estaría maldito si ellos no fueran los mejores.   
  
Asmodeus era un hombre frío, pero la familia le importaba. Magnus también había sido siempre su hijo favorito; en parte porque la madre de Magnus era la única mujer a la que amó, algo que le había contado confidencialmente, y en parte porque Magnus era su único igual. Su padre era un hombre orgulloso que languidecía sin alguien que igualara su estatura, por lo que no podía soportar aislarse de la única persona que lo rivalizaba en ingenio, sabiduría y desafío.   
  
Cuando era un adolescente, Magnus comenzó a armar las piezas del rompecabezas y supo que su padre estaba metido en algo nefasto. Empezó a preguntarse cómo tenían el dinero que ganaban, cómo podía conseguirles lo que quisieran y por qué las personas se sentían intimidadas cuando escuchaban el nombre de Asmodeus. Como el hijo mayor, Magnus fue el primero en tener la oportunidad de unirse a su padre y al imperio que él construyó. Tendría todo lo que podía soñar y más, si aceptaba; lo sabía incluso sin que su padre le dijera directamente. Sin embargo, se negó, porque no importaba cuánto quisiera las cosas que sabía que podía obtener, no podía soportar la idea de, como la mano derecha de su padre, contaminar la ciudad y su gente con cosas que podrían convertirse en algo peor, tan sólo para que él pudiera estar en la cima.   
  
Su padre aceptó su decisión, y aunque Magnus temía que fuera rechazado por las únicas personas que alguna vez habían estado cerca de él, permitió que siguiera viviendo bajo su techo, bajo la protección de su autoridad y siendo reconocido como el hijo de la realeza del inframundo. Permitió a Magnus la oportunidad de rechazar el tatuaje de la cresta de la familia, que era un rito de paso al celebrar su decimoquinto cumpleaños. Magnus sorprendió a Asmodeus al aceptar la oferta. Por un momento, el mismo Magnus no supo por qué estuvo de acuerdo, pero ahora, mirando hacia atrás, sabía por qué. Fue una lección; sabía de dónde venía, y no lo negaría, pero no tendría poder sobre él.   
  
Catarina puso su mano sobre Magnus, apretando sus dedos- “¿Estás aquí por Castle? ¿Paso algo?”   
  
Magnus se rio, sus ojos se arrugaron en las esquinas- “Me conoces demasiado bien”   
  
Ella le dio una pequeña sonrisa que solo duró un momento antes de que su expresión se tornara preocupada- “Magnus. ¿Qué has hecho?”   
  
"¡Jesús, tú y Alec! Vaya, tengan un poco de fe. Es insultante, ¿sabes?”   
  
-“¿Te encontró?”- presionó.   
  
-“No”- respondió Magnus suavemente, negando con la cabeza- “Pero apuesto a que sólo es cuestión de tiempo. Él conoce mi legado. Sabe quién es mi padre, quiénes son mis hermanos. Si él está aquí con el cártel de la Costa Oeste, eso significa problemas. Para mucha gente”   
  
-“¿Cuál es tu plan?”   
  
-“Intentar averiguar el por qué está aquí. Qué planea hacer Quiénes son sus aliados”   
  
-“No sé mucho, pero escucho murmullos, ya sabes. Ustedes son propensos a venir a mi hospital para recuperarse”- Ella le sonrió con ironía- “Sé que está buscando un lugar. Alguien que tiene muchas conexiones, tal vez alguien como tú. Él sigue con el cártel; es su peón, por así decirlo. Tiene valor en cierta medida, pero él es a quien envían para hacer el trabajo sucio porque es prescindible si falla”   
  
Magnus tamborileó con los dedos sobre la mesa, pensando- “Apuesto a que una alianza con mi padre es algo que están considerando”   
  
Catarina asintió pensativa- “No me sorprendería”   
  
Magnus se mordió el labio por un momento y luego se enderezó- “Si escuchas algo más”   
  
-“Por supuesto, Magnus. Por supuesto”- ella permaneció callada por un momento- “Por favor ten cuidado. No estoy bromeando. Sé que eres fuerte y capaz; lo he visto por mí misma. Nunca podría dudar de ti, pero esto podría convertirse en algo más grande de lo que has enfrentado antes. Castle es solo la punta del iceberg. Por favor, sólo… cuídate. Por mi bien. Por el bien de Alec”   
  
-“Siempre estoy pensando en ustedes dos”- Magnus se puso de pie, enderezando su camisa- “Te veré pronto, ¿de acuerdo? La próxima vez no pasará tanto tiempo. Lo siento”- se inclinó y la besó en la frente.   
  
-“Al menos puedo confiar en que escribes mensajes”   
.   
  
.   
  
.   
  
. 

  
.   
  
.   
  
.   
  
.   
  
Al otro lado de la ciudad, Alec estaba sentado en su oficina, esperando que comenzara su consulta. El edificio de oficinas en el que Alec trabajaba era de gama baja, lo que alejaba a personas como sus padres – personas que se sentían como fantasmas que existían únicamente para asegurarse de que no pudiera olvidar de dónde venía y qué nunca podría cambiar de su pasado. Le recordaban por qué estaba haciendo este trabajo en primer lugar: expiación. Tenía que arreglar las cosas de la única manera que sabía cómo hacerlo.   
  
Si bien no sólo tomaba trabajos relacionados con delincuentes que sus padres habían liberado, constituían un gran porcentaje de ellos.   
  
Robert y Maryse Lightwood eran dos de los abogados defensores más buscados en Brooklyn, notorios por usar los medios necesarios para sacar a sus clientes del problema. Tomaban cualquier caso que pensaran podrían ganar y no se preocupaban por la justicia. Alec había visto, desde su niñez, los peligros de combinar una gran capacidad para mentir y manipular con la arraigada incapacidad de amar cualquier cosa más de lo que amaban el poder, el prestigio y el dinero.   
  
Alec había hecho todo lo posible para proteger a sus hermanos de sus tendencias destructivas. Si bien nunca les falto dinero y recursos, los niños Lightwood nunca pudieron usarlo para perseguir sus propios intereses.   
  
Jace quería ser parte del NYPD. Sin embargo, ese sueño fue instantáneamente aplastado por Robert y Maryse, quienes despreciaban a los policías. En cambio, se convirtió en piloto de una línea aérea, a instancias de Alec, después de confiarle su interés.   
  
Isabelle quería ser forense. Alec fue quien se aseguró de que sucediera, ayudándola a pagar la escuela con sus ahorros, y luego ahorrando más dinero cada mes una vez que comenzó a acumular ingresos en su nueva línea de trabajo.   
  
Max quería ser un profesor de historia. Incluso tan joven como era, sabía lo que quería. Sin embargo, sus padres todavía intentaban usar su juventud para su ventaja. Era el bebé de la familia; la última esperanza que tenían para que uno de sus hijos siguiera sus pasos. Hacían valientes esfuerzos para guiarlo en la dirección que deseaban y aún no podían garantizarlo porque los demás todavía persistían.   
  
Jace e Isabelle sabían cómo Alec se ganaba la vida. Él fue honesto con ellos, hasta cierto punto, desde el principio porque no podía soportar mentirles. Sabían que no podía convertirse en un abogado como sus padres querían, y cuando todos fueron mayores y entendieron más sobre lo que sus padres realmente hacían bajo el pretexto de promover la justicia, no pudieron reprocharle que trabajara para corregir sus errores. Sabían que había hecho cosas ilegales, que le había quitado la vida a otros, pero también sabían que había protegido a muchas personas inocentes que eran incapaces de hacerlo por sí mismos. Nunca les contó los detalles, nunca les contó lo que estaba haciendo, ni a dónde iba; pero de vez en cuando aparecía uno de sus objetivos en los periódicos, Jace e Izzy sabían en su corazón lo que significaba. De hecho, Alec había elegido el apellido de Jace como su nombre de trabajo, ya que nunca había sido legalmente abordado como un Wayland después de la edad de un año, cuando los Lightwood lo adoptaron, por lo que sabía que estaba bien cubierto. El nombre proporcionó un nivel de comodidad para Alec; un solo lazo con lo que había dejado atrás.   
  
En lo que respecta a Max, Alec se negó a permitir que sus padres o él le corrompieran, negándose a permitir que Max supiera nada de lo que había hecho. Salvar vidas quitando vidas no lo convertía en buena persona. Max estaba destinado a una grandeza para la cual Alec nunca había estado en la fila. Jace e Izzy respetaron sus deseos, por supuesto, pero se aseguraron de que Max supiera que Alec salvaba la vida de las personas. Él era bueno, le dijeron. Alec apreció el gesto, pero en su corazón sabía que el amor realmente era ciego. Y ellos no sabían que él mantenía cosas enterradas profundamente para protegerlos de sí mismo.   
  
Un suave golpe en la puerta captó la atención de Alec. Cuando lo abrió, se encontró frente a frente con una chica que no podía tener más de diecisiete años. Ella lo miraba con recelo, con los brazos alrededor de su cintura- “¿Alec Wayland?”   
  
Se hizo a un lado e hizo un gesto para que ella entrara.   
  
Miró alrededor de la habitación con cautela y luego se sentó en la silla frente a la suya. Ella guardó silencio, esperando las indicaciones de Alec. Él tomó asiento y se inclinó hacia ella- “¿Cuál es tu nombre?”   
  
-“Callie Roberts”   
  
-“¿Cuántos años tienes?”   
  
Ella frunció el ceño ligeramente- “Diecinueve”- su voz vaciló.   
  
Casi odiaba decirle que era mentira; ella claramente necesitaba la ayuda de alguien. No podría tener a nadie más a quien recurrir si estaba comprando la ayuda de un asesino. Cuando la miró, pensó en Isabelle. Se preguntó cómo se sentiría él, sabiendo que ella no podría encontrar ayuda en ningún otro lado. Le enfermaba pensar que luciera tan desesperada y asustada como esta chica. Simplemente respondió a su comentario levantando una ceja, tratando de manejar la situación con delicadeza.   
  
Ella levantó la barbilla ligeramente, desafiante- “Por favor, Sr. Wayland. No tengo a nadie más a quien recurrir; nadie quien pueda ayudarme. Por favor”   
  
Él no podía rechazarla. Por lo general, era bueno para no involucrarse personalmente en el trabajo, pero esta era la primera vez que tenía un cliente potencial que, en el mejor de los casos, apenas era legal y carecía de medios y estabilidad- “Cuéntame sobre el hombre que mencionaste por teléfono”   
  
Callie tragó, haciendo crujir ansiosamente sus nudillos- “Yo, um… Hace unas semanas, estaba caminando de regreso a mi apartamento. Estaba oscuro y muchas de las luces de mi cuadra están rotas, así que no pude ver muy bien. Estaba casi en casa cuando algo me golpeó en la nuca y me dejó inconsciente. Desperté en la cajuela de un auto. No fue mucho después de que desperté cuando se abrió el maletero y me sacaron a rastras. El tipo sólo... me miró por un momento, luego me inyectó algo y me dejó dondequiera que estuviéramos. Alguien debió haberme encontrado y llevado a un hospital, porque ahí es donde desperté. No tenía información relevante para darle a la policía; por lo que simplemente me dijeron que lamentaban lo que pasó y el hospital me recomendó un terapeuta”- Hizo una pausa, tratando de leer la expresión facial de Alec.   
  
Él sabía lo que ella le estaba pidiendo que hiciera. Ella había dicho tanto por teléfono. Pero ahora que tenía los detalles, no tenía idea de si podía aceptar, y mucho menos si sería posible- “Quieres que lo encuentre, pero no sabes cómo es o por qué te llevó”   
  
-“Tenía el pelo plateado,  largo en la parte superior y corto en los lados, y tenía una gran cicatriz en el cuello. Estoy segura. No es mucho para seguir, Sr. Wayland, lo siento. El problema es que no me quedan opciones. Por favor”   
  
Alec suspiró en silencio, juntando sus dedos en el pensamiento. Tal vez sería un callejón sin salida, y tal vez no podría darle la justicia que ella quería, pero no podría vivir consigo mismo si no lo intentaba- “Esrá bien.  Tomaré el trabajo ".   
  
Su actitud acerada se relajó en algo menos a la defensiva y se desplomó débilmente, desinflándose, como si la interacción hubiera agotado su energía- “¿De verdad?”   
  
-“De verdad”- Alec se levantó y fue a su estante de libros, bajando una caja fuerte. La abrió y sacó un teléfono que le entregó a Callie- “Este es un teléfono de prepago. Todo lo que necesitas saber es que tú y yo nos podríamos ponernos en contacto en cualquier momento. Si hacemos arreglos adicionales para reunirnos, será en un lugar público de mi elección. ¿Supongo que eres consciente de mi tarifa?”   
  
Callie asintió y puso el teléfono en su bolso- “Gracias. Gracias”- Él asintió, luego abrió la puerta para ella mientras ella se apresuraba a salir, secándose los ojos con la manga de su abrigo.   
  
Alec salió de la oficina diez minutos más tarde y llamó a un taxi. Envió un mensaje de texto a Magnus para decirle que estaría en casa dentro de poco, y se detuvo en Golden Dragon para comprar la cena como le había prometido.   
  
.   
  
.   
  
 _[De: Magnus, 5:46 pm]_  
 _Largo día, hay mucho que contarte. Necesito tu cerebro._  
  
.   
  
.   
 _[De: Alec, 5:48 p.m.]_  
 _Soy todo tuyo. Trayendo a casa comida, así no tendremos que dejar el piso esta noche. También tengo algo que quiero que investigues._  
  
.   
  
 _[De: Magnus, 5:52 p.m.]_  
 _Eres demasiado bueno para mí. ¡Te veo en un rato!_  
  
.   
  
 _[De: Magnus, 5:53 p.m.]_  
 _Hdvmomgirghurfhrwkfm_    
  
.   
  
 _[De: Magnus, 5:54 pm]_  
 _Presidente aparentemente quería saludarte. Te amo._  
  
.   
  
Alec sonrió y guardó su teléfono en su bolsillo, regresando al taxi con su comida para llevar.   
  
Al segundo en que Alec puso los pies en el apartamento, el Presidente Miau se movía entre sus piernas con entusiasmo, frotándose contra sus tobillos- “Hola, Presidente”- dejó la bolsa de comida sobre la mesa del comedor y se quitó la chaqueta- “¿Magnus? ¡Estoy en casa!”   
  
-“¡Sólo un segundo!”- la voz de Magnus provenía de algún lugar en el pasillo de la cocina.   
  
Alec desempaquetó las cajas para llevar y puso la mesa. Después de un momento de consideración, agarró una botella de vino y sirvió un vaso generoso para cada uno   
  
-“Alexander”- le saludó Magnus cálidamente, con una suave sonrisa en su rostro. Dejando un beso en la esquina de la boca de Alec y le apretó la muñeca- “Mm, qué día”   
  
Alec le dio una sonrisa comprensiva- “Bebe un poco y ten algo de comida, te sentirás mejor”   
  
Comieron en silencio un rato, hambrientos y cansados del día.   
  
Alec fue el primero en hablar- “Creo que estoy este cliente está por encima de mi, Magnus”   
  
Magnus inclinó levemente la cabeza hacia un lado, alentando a Alec a continuar.   
  
-“La chica que me llamó para una consulta… ella es prácticamente una niña. Me dijo que tenía diecinueve años, pero hice algunas indagaciones en sus registros. Ella aún no tiene dieciséis años. Está asustada y sola, y es probable que lidie con el TEPT. Fue secuestrada hace unas semanas y luego la arrojaron a la calle poco después del secuestro. Está confundida y quiere respuestas, pero no tiene información para seguir excepto una descripción física limitada”   
  
-“¿La abandonó justo después de que se la llevó? Eso es significativo”- reflexionó Magnus- “Y no es una buena señal. Probablemente significa que ha pensado en esto y está poniendo algo en movimiento”   
  
-“Eso es lo que estaba pensando también. El problema es que no tenemos idea de qué. ¿Cuál es su motivo? ¿Qué está buscando? ¿Por qué ella no se ajustaba a la factura?”   
  
Magnus masticó pensativamente- “Tal vez él está reclutando para un anillo de prostitución”   
  
-“Dudo que la hubiera abandonado si ese fuera el caso. No puedo pensar en uno que no quiera a alguien como ella. Es joven y bonita, lo cual generalmente es su tipo”   
  
-“¿Cómo dijo que era el hombre?”   
  
-“Todo lo que ella sabe con certeza es que tenía el cabello plateado y una gran cicatriz en el lado derecho del cuello”   
  
Con un sonido fuerte y estrepitoso, el tenedor de Magnus cayó de su mano a su plato. Sus ojos estaban entrecerrados y endurecidos, sus cejas eran un contorno áspero a su alrededor- “¿Qué dijiste?”   
  
-“Dije que–”   
  
-“¿Una gran cicatriz en el lado derecho de su cuello? ¿Estás seguro?”   
  
-“Eso es lo que ella me dijo. Magnus, ¿eso significa algo?”   
  
Magnus se levantó, agarrando con fuerza su copa de vino. Sus nudillos se habían puesto blancos.   
  
Alec se levantó y lo siguió de cerca. Se encontraron apoyados contra el frío cemento del balcón. La calle de abajo brillaba con farolas doradas y cálidas.   
  
-“Ese hombre que tu cliente describió es Peter Castle. No se puede negar ahora. Aquí está pasando algo malo, Alexander. Dios sabe quién más del cártel o uno de sus imperios hermanos está aquí. Tal vez están expandiendo su alcance comercial”   
  
Alec tragó saliva, sin saber qué decir. Esto era algo significativamente más grande que cualquier trabajo que hubiera hecho antes. Él solo trabajaba en crímenes aislados, similar a quitar la maleza. Este caso en su horizonte era más como una planta completamente desarrollada que había echado raíces tan profundas y expansivas que estaban ahogando a las otras plantas hasta la muerte para poder sobrevivir- “Yo… nunca me he enfrentado a algo así, Magnus. Sólo soy un asesino. Uno más del montón, ¿recuerdas?”   
  
Magnus se giró para mirarlo con una expresión dura- “No digas eso”   
  
-“Oh Dios, no”- se retractó Alec- “Sólo quise decir que no estoy equipado para algo como esto. Hago incidentes aislados y rogues. No sé nada sobre las alianzas, proveedores, contratos y negocios del bajo mundo. Ese es tu mundo, no el mío. No creo que pueda ayudar a esta chica”   
  
Los dedos de Magnus se flexionaron, sus cortas uñas arañaron las crestas del frío concreto- “No vas a hacer esto tú solo. Castle tiene una deuda conmigo. En parte soy responsable por lo que hace. Haremos esto juntos”- Levantó la mano y la colocó sobre la de Alec, fría al tacto por el aire otoñal.   
  
Alec lo miró, sus ojos buscando los de Magnus. Había seguridad en esos ojos, para Alec. Lo miraban y todavía lo amaban. Habían visto cosas horribles, y aun así eran suaves y cálidos. Bajó la barbilla, un decidido asentimiento- “Juntos”- comenzó a inclinarse hacia Magnus, pidiendo permiso para acercarse. Magnus respondió borrando la mayor parte de la distancia restante, sus narices se rozaron ligeramente. Cerrando los ojos, juntó sus labios con los de Magnus, deleitándose con el éxtasis que sintió cuando se tocaron. No había nada en el mundo como la sensación de unos labios suaves y cálidos que parecían de terciopelo, marcados por un suave golpe de lengua.   
  
-“No tienes nada que temer, Alexander”- dijo Magnus suavemente- “Tú y yo, vamos a poner fin a esto. Ayudaremos a esta chica, pondremos fin a Castle y a este puto cártel, y saldremos victoriosos como siempre lo hacemos”- Se detuvo por un segundo, lamiéndose los labios- “Te amo”   
  
-“Yo también te amo”- la declaración palideció en comparación con la comprensión de que para él, Magnus era la luz; la calidez de la esperanza que no podía soportar dejar escapar entre sus dedos. Sin embargo, cuantas más veces lo decía, más verdadero se volvía, y había poco más en lo que Alec podía pensar que pudiera ser más sincero.   
  
Magnus se inclinó, juntando sus frentes y haciendo que sus narices se rozaran.   
  
Los ojos de Alec se cerraron y exhaló suavemente al sentir la tensión inmediatamente dejar su cuerpo. Este era un tipo de familiaridad que nunca antes había compartido con nadie. Siempre fue un afecto sostenido que en un momento de su vida se habría sentido incómodo. Pero con Magnus, se sentía como el lugar más seguro del mundo. Frunciendo ligeramente los labios para tocar los Magnus, le dio un suave beso.   
  
Magnus murmuró apreciativamente y se entregó a él por un momento antes de inclinar la barbilla para separar sus labios, pero manteniendo sus frentes en contacto.   
  
Permanecieron en silencio por un momento, saboreando los últimos segundos en la atmósfera que habían creado y que lentamente comenzaban a disiparse.   
  
-“Dijiste que querías contarme algo cuando llegué a casa”- murmuró Alec cuando se separaron- “¿Era sobre Castle?”   
  
-“Es un poco inútil ahora, supongo. Hemos llenado más espacios en blanco en los últimos veinte minutos que después de hablar con Catarina. Ella dijo, sin embargo, que el cártel utiliza Castle para hacer su trabajo sucio. Lo que sea que esté tratando de hacer ahora, es la base para el cártel”   
  
-“¿Dónde empezamos?”   
  
-“Averiguar dónde se está quedando. Ponerle vigilancia si podemos. Además, creo que debería tener que hablar con mi padre. Hemos reunido suficiente información y creo que él también podría ayudarnos”   
  
-“¿Tu padre? ¿Estás seguro?”   
  
"No te preocupes, Alexander. Él no me hará daño”- Magnus habló con firmeza, pero Alec, siempre predispuesto a ser demasiado protector, entrecerró ligeramente el ojo izquierdo, transmitiendo su duda- “Mi padre y yo somos muchas cosas, pero desleales no es una de ellas. Soy el hijo de la única mujer que él amó. Soy lo más cercano que tiene a un igual. Hay demasiado en mí a lo que no puede oponerse”   
  
-“Si estás seguro, entonces confiaré en ti”   
  
-“Lo estoy”- Magnus bajó la esquina de su camisa para revelar la mitad del tatuaje en su pecho.   
  
Alec no podía decir con certeza que podía entender cómo las cosas que Magnus estaba diciendo podían ser ciertas porque provenía de una familia en la que ciertamente no había amor entre él y sus padres. Cuando eligió dejar la vida que querían para él, fueron rápidos en dejarlo ir. Él nunca había tenido ninguna relación con sus padres más allá de la sangre y el nacimiento, pero aparentemente Magnus sí la tenía con su padre, y Alec no quería dudar de eso. Asintió hacia Magnus- “De acuerdo. Entonces hagámoslo. ¿Qué quieres que vaya contigo?”   
  
-“Es mejor si hago esto sólo. Pedirle ayuda a mi padre para que trabaje contra él no es algo que él sea capaz de aceptar fácilmente. Llevar a mi amante asesino vigilante que apunta a personas como él podría ser demasiado”   
  
Alec sonrió, pasando su dedo índice sobre la curva del hombro de Magnus- “Lo que sea que creas es lo mejor”   
  
Magnus guardó silencio por un momento, lo que llevó a Alec a creer que el tema estaba cerrado, pero luego volvió a hablar- “¿Quieres conocer a Asmodeus?”   
  
-“Él es tu padre, cuyo legado has aceptado. Ustedes dos comparten una conexión realmente complicada, pero… eso es más que cualquier cosa que haya tenido. Eso también me importa a mí, Magnus”   
  
Magnus estiró su cuello para alcanzar los labios de Alec y le dio un beso- “Eres un gran hombre, Alec Lightwood” 


	3. Chapter 3

 

**_Antes..._ **

.

.

Alec se apoyó en el mostrador de la cafetería, esperando a que llegara Magnus. Habían acordado encontrarse a la 1:30 en Branson's, y Alec había estado tan preocupado de que llegaría tarde que terminó llegando vergonzosamente temprano y sentado afuera en un banco durante un rato antes de finalmente aventurarse a entrar hasta las diez. Al menos, había traído un libro con él para que no se viera tan patético.

-"¡ _Ojo rojo_  grande!"- llamó el barista, deslizando una fajilla por la base del vaso.

-"Gracias"- Alec lo recogió con cuidado y escogió la mesa más privada que pudo encontrar. Después de quitar la tapa de su taza para dejar salir el vapor, sacó su vieja y degastada copia de 'Al este del Edén'. Izzy tuvo que leerlo cuando era estudiante de primer año de Instituto, y después de cada capítulo, le había pedido a Alec que le explicara el simbolismo y las metáforas sólo para quejarse de que parecía superfluo que todo significara algo profundo. Él sonrió ante el recuerdo.

Cuando la puerta se abrió de nuevo, fue Magnus quien entró, pasándose una mano por el cabello. Alec tuvo que maravillarse de lo increíblemente bien que siempre se veía Magnus. Tenía mucho más incentivo que Alec, sin embargo, dada la cantidad de socialización que debía hacer y lo crucial que era mantener las apariencias en su línea de trabajo. Alec, por otro lado, tenía muy poco contacto con sus clientes o sus objetivos, y nadie esperaba mucho talento de él. Su guardarropa monocromático parecía encajar en la apariencia de alguien que trabajaba solo y en una carrera que requería un mínimo de anonimato. Volvió a su libro rápidamente, decidido a mantener un aire de indiferencia.

El olor a sándalo y una voz suave que sonaba como goteo de miel lo sacaron de éste unos minutos más tarde- "Hola, extraño"- Magnus estaba sosteniendo una gran taza de chocolate caliente en una mano y su teléfono en la otra. Hoy, sus uñas estaban pintadas de color borgoña oscuro, y tenía más anillos por mano que cuando se habían visto en el bar la otra noche.

-"Hey"- Alec no estaba muy seguro de cómo saludarlo adecuadamente, por lo que tímidamente hizo un gesto hacia la otra silla- "Por favor siéntate"

-"Espero que no hayas esperado mucho"- dijo Magnus disculpándose- "Tenía algunos asuntos que atender y me retuvieron más de lo que había previsto"

-"No te preocupes por eso"

Magnus miró intencionadamente el libro que yacía junto a la mano de Alec- "Steinbeck – buena elección"

Alec lo miró y luego a Magnus- "Es mi favorito. También me gusta  _La chica de la perla_ "

Magnus asintió pensativo, tomando un sorbo de su chocolate caliente- "Tienes buen gusto"

-"Gracias"- inseguro de qué hacer con sus manos, Alec se conformó con dar unos golpecitos sobre la mesa.

-"¿Qué pasa, Alexander? Pareces nervioso"- Magnus le dedicó una hermosa media sonrisa- "No hay nada de qué temer, sólo estamos teniendo una conversación"

-"Todavía estoy un poco... desconcertado por esto. Quiero decir, por qué querías tomar un café conmigo y... pasar el rato, como la gente normal"

-"Te lo dije, eres una rareza en la categoría de los criminales. Me tienes fascinado y me gustaría entender qué hay en esa bonita cabeza tuya que te hace tan excepcional"

Un rubor rosado se deslizó por la piel de Alec y no pudo soportar mirar esos honestos ojos marrones por más tiempo sin sentirse completamente expuesto.

-"Con un nombre como Alexander, estoy seguro de que se esperan grandes cosas de ti, y veo que has estado a la altura del desafío. Un protector – 'defensor del hombre' ¿Sí? Muy adecuado"

-"Supongo que sí. Tal vez sea mi destino ser lo que soy"

-"Quizás. A pesar de todo, somos quienes somos"- Magnus sonaba como si hubiera vivido siglos cuando hablaba así. Había una aceptación tan tranquila en su tono- "Esa fue una lección que ciertamente tuve que aprender antes de lo que me hubiera gustado"

-"De alguna manera eso no me sorprende. Hijo de Asmodeus, realeza del Submundo. El príncipe no oficial de Brooklyn"

Magnus se rio de eso- "Un currículum impresionante, ¿no?"

-"Debió haber sido difícil, crecer con ese tipo de presión"

-"Sí y no"- evadió Magnus, sosteniendo su copa con ambas manos, sintiendo los pinchazos de calor en las palmas.- "Mi padre es un hombre complicado. En primer lugar, es un magnate de los negocios, y eso nunca cambió, incluso cuando nacimos mis hermanos y yo, pero mentiría si dijera que alguna vez pensé que no me quería. Aunque dejó en claro que debíamos convertirnos en la clase de hombres de los cuales estaría orgulloso por haber trabajado para él, para el imperio. Esperaba que fuéramos los activos más inteligentes, fuertes y valiosos"

-"¿Eres el único que no entró en... el negocio familiar?"

-"Si. Mis hermanos se convirtieron exactamente en lo que mi padre pretendía: piezas de ajedrez fuertes, capaces e inquebrantablemente leales"

-"Salirte debió haber sido un infierno"- murmuró Alec con simpatía, mirándolo por debajo de sus pestañas.

Magnus quedó realmente impresionado por su amabilidad. De todos los momentos para ser comprensivo y compasivo, no debería ser mientras él le transmitía la vergüenza de su pasado y su futuro planeado- "Fue... ciertamente no fue agradable. Aunque soy muy afortunado. Mi padre aceptó mi decisión y se aseguró de que mi protección como parte de su linaje permaneciera intacta. Esperaba que me despojara de ese estatus, pero no lo hizo. Sin embargo, es casi una falsa pretensión que la gente me distinga con todos esos títulos elegantes que no gané y que ciertamente no merezco"

-"No es así"- Alec estuvo en desacuerdo de inmediato. No podía precisar lo que era, pero había algo innegablemente poderoso en Magnus que hacía que fuera imperativo destacarlo del resto.

-"Bueno, aprecio tu voto de confianza, Alexander. Entonces, tu turno. También dejaste las obligaciones familiares. Liga Ivy* obligado, de acuerdo con mi investigación"

Alec resopló suavemente, negando con la cabeza- "Preguntarme sobre esto va a ser dolorosamente redundante"

Magnus apartó la idea casualmente, el delicado brazalete de oro en su muñeca deslizándose hacia abajo hasta que encontró resistencia en la leve protrusión de hueso- "Quiero escucharlo de ti"

Alec frunció sus labios- "Se suponía que debía ser un abogado como mis padres. El plan era graduarme y luego unirme a ellos en su empresa hasta que se jubilarán y me la dejarán a mí"

-"¿En qué momento eso ya no fue el plan?"

-"Tenía quince años cuando comencé a pensar que tal vez las leyes no eran lo mío. Eso fue más o menos cuando mis padres comenzaron a empujarme al 'molde Lightwood', rompiendo los pedazos que no encajaban. No me gustó en quién iban a convertirme, y me asusté. Empecé a rastrear sus casos siempre que podía, y estaba claro que el honor y la justicia no significan nada para ellos. No podía hacerlo; sabía que dentro de cinco o diez años no podría vivir conmigo mismo si me volviera como ellos. Entonces, presenté una solicitud en todas las escuelas de derecho que deseaban, elegí asistir a su Alma Mater y luego me retiré el día después de graduarme del instituto. No tuvieron que echarme porque ya me había ido"

-"¿Así que haces lo que haces por culpa?"- Magnus frunció el ceño con preocupación.

-"Parcialmente, pero lo que me impulsa más que la culpa es la idea de que hay algo que puedo hacer para arreglar lo que rompieron; nunca es lo suficiente como para hacerme sentir totalmente inocente cuando me voy a la cama por las noches, pero sí para sentir que toda la mierda que he hecho significa algo. Incluso si hubiera decidido seguir adelante, convertirme en abogado y practicar correctamente, habría muchas personas a las que no podría ayudar. La ley no se trata realmente de servir a la justicia; está llena de lagunas para los cabrones como mis padres que están dispuestos a evitar que un criminal vaya a la cárcel para que puedan proteger sus desbordadas cuentas bancarias"

Magnus se quedó en silencio por un momento, y el silencio pareció devolver a Alec a su configuración predeterminada: silencioso y quieto, bajando la mirada con timidez- "Alexander, para alguien con tu trayectoria profesional, tienes una brújula moral impecable"

Alec miró a Magnus sorprendido, casi quemándose el pulgar cuando un sorbo de café se desbordó de la taza y cayó sobre su mano.

-"Tenía la sensación de que me sorprenderías, pero esto está incluso más allá de lo que esperaba"- hizo una pausa, centrando sus pensamientos. Me gustaría proponerte una alianza"

-"¿En serio?"

-"Por supuesto que habló en serio. ¿Por qué no lo haría?"

-"Solo soy un asesino; no me puedo imaginar que te sea difícil contratar los servicios de otros tantos como yo. ¿Qué bien podría hacerte?"

-"Alexander, estás muy equivocado al pensar que alguien como tú es fácil de encontrar. Eres la personificación de lo excepcional en su definición más pura. En cuanto a por qué quiero aliarme con un  _iceman_ **, eso es asunto mío"- Magnus le guiñó un ojo- "Pero valoro ampliamente la lealtad a tus principios. No he visto mucho de eso, y creo que es una de las defensas más poderosas que tenemos"

Alec asintió, frotando su palma ansiosamente- "Está bien, estoy dentro. Entonces, um, ¿cómo lo hacemos? ¿Un contrato o algo?"

Magnus se rio y los reflejos del Borgoña en sus iris captaron la luz, distrayendo momentáneamente a Alec del asunto en cuestión- "Podemos hacerlo, si eso te hace confiar más en mi disposición a cumplir mi parte del acuerdo, pero prefiero pensar que tenemos un entendimiento verbal. Ese es mi método preferido para reforzar los contratos, pero muy pocas personas lo valoran. Me gustaría disfrutar de tu respeto por ello, si estás dispuesto a cumplirlo"

-"Eso me gustaría. No soy bueno con los contratos, acuerdos escritos y..."- Alec hizo un gesto vago con las manos y fue terriblemente entrañable- "Pero una promesa verbal, ciertamente puedo hacerla"

Con una sonrisa amistosa, Magnus le tendió la mano a Alec, quien no dudó en tomarla. Era un contraste muy extraño; los planos lisos y elegantes de la mano de Magnus, con dedos anillados e inmaculado esmalte de uñas, entrelazados con las manos ásperas y callosas de Alec, que eran extremadamente sencillas y pálidas. Sin embargo, toda esa disimilitud no fue desagradable para ninguno de los dos.

.

.

.

.

  
.

.

.

**_Ahora..._ **

.

.

Magnus salió del automóvil y se detuvo a las puertas de la finca de su padre. Él no había estado allí en años; no desde que se fue a los dieciocho. Todavía se veía igual: fría, poco acogedora y, sin embargo, ostentosa hasta el extremo. Magnus había pasado la mayor parte de su tiempo vagando por los terrenos y el jardín, donde se sentía más privado. Sus hermanos, por otro lado, habían pasado la mayor parte de su tiempo siguiendo a Asmodeus como una gran sombra deformada.

Presionó el botón de llamada en la puerta, que emitió un zumbido bajo- "Estoy aquí para ver a Asmodeus"- Magnus miró a la cámara y apartó el cuello de su camisa para revelar su tatuaje. La puerta se abrió de inmediato.

Dos de los guardias de su padre lo esperaban para escoltarlo. Normalmente los invitados eran guiados físicamente por uno o por los dos, pero ninguno se atrevía a tocar a Magnus. Él asintió a cada uno y ellos se pusieron detrás de él.

Volver a cruzar esas puertas no se parecía en nada a volver a casa, descubrió Magnus, sino más bien como volver a un lugar que existía sólo como un recuerdo fracturado. Como si ya no fuera real.

-"¡Magnus!"- Asmodeus descendía la escalera con la misma gracia e intención con la que Magnus se movía. Había aprendido de los mejores, aunque pocas personas lo sabían. Era extraño ver esta pequeña chispa de calidez en su padre, aunque Magnus la había experimentado dirigido a él unas cuantas veces en su vida. Sin embargo, nunca desde que se rehusó a quedarse como mano derecha de su padre.

Actualmente, ese puesto pertenecía al conocido más viejo de su padre, Azazel. Ciertamente no eran amigos, pero se habían mantenido en buenos términos dado que, una y otra vez, su alianza había demostrado ofrecer grandes ventajas a ambos hombres. Magnus no pudo evitar el pequeño orgullo que sentía al saber que su padre no nombraría a ninguno de sus otros hijos para el puesto si él lo rechazaba.

-"Padre"- Magnus se adelantó para saludarlo con un firme apretón de manos.

Asmodeus tocó la parte posterior de la mano de Magnus por un breve momento, luego puso su mano sobre el corazón de Magnus, donde descansaba el tatuaje- "Es bueno verte, hijo mío"

-"A ti también"- Magnus permitió que su cuidadosa moderación se deslizara un poco en la sonrisa que le dirigió.

Asmodeus despidió a sus guardaespaldas y luego hizo un gesto hacia su guarida- "Vamos a hacer negocios"- Así era siempre con él. A este punto, Magnus no esperaba nada diferente.

Azazel estaba apoyado en el escritorio, hablando con alguien que Magnus no reconoció. En el momento en que entraron, levantó la vista e inmediatamente se detuvo a mitad de la frase- "Magnus"- se adelantó y estrechó la mano de Magnus- "Ha pasado bastante tiempo"

-"Así es. ¿Cómo has estado?"

-"No está mal"- volvió su atención a Asmodeus- "Los dejaré solos. Cuando hayas terminado, tenemos un contrato que revisar"

Asmodeus asintió- "Iré a buscarte. Ahora, si nos disculpas"

Azazel inclinó la cabeza ligeramente y salió de la habitación con el otro hombre, dejándolos en silencio.

Magnus lentamente se abrió paso por la habitación, dejando que sus dedos recorrieran las estanterías. Había un tocadiscos en la esquina, justo como Magnus lo recordaba. Sonrió para sí mismo y escudriñó a través de la pila de vinilos a un lado.

-"Siempre te encantó esa maldita cosa. Nunca supe por qué"- Asmodeus se acercó al minibar y revisó las botellas de alcohol- "¿Puedo ofrecerte una bebida?"

-"Un whiskey, por favor"- Magnus hizo su elección y colocó la aguja en la primera ranura.

-"Te has graduado en lo más fuerte. Estoy impresionado"

-"Han cambiado muchas cosas a lo largo de los años"- Magnus continuó por el camino de las estanterías mientras recorría la habitación hasta el escritorio, ocasionalmente dejando que sus dedos vagaran sobre el lomo de los viejos libros.

-"Así es"- Asmodeus le tendió su bebida- "Me sorprendió saber de ti"

-"Estoy buscando información y pensé que tú la podrías tener, y a cambio puedo aconsejarte sobre cómo asegurarte de que el problema se mantenga fuera de tu círculo"

Asmodeus se rio, tomando un sorbo de su bebida- "Siempre has tenido una tendencia a la negociación. Realmente es una pena que no puedas estar a mi lado. Azazel no tiene tu chispa; nunca lo ha hecho"

-"¿Estás dispuesto a escucharme, entonces?"

Asmodeus asintió, haciendo un gesto para que Magnus se sentara.

Se dirigió al escritorio y se sentó en la silla de su padre. Fue un movimiento audaz, pero sabía cómo caminar entre la línea del decoro con él. Su padre respondió con una carcajada y se sentó.

-"Hay un hombre de un cartel de la Costa Oeste, aquí en Brooklyn. Su nombre es Castle, y es un problema. Lo último que supe de él fue que lo mataron por traición. Pero lo he visto, y esas son malas noticias para todos"

Asmodeus agitó su bebida pensativamente, mirando a Magnus atentamente- "¿Para qué me necesitas?"

-"Me preguntaba si habías escuchado algo sobre sus negocios aquí. Creo que es seguro decir que eventualmente vendrá a ti. Una alianza contigo garantizaría su éxito. Pero no puede ofrecerte nada que valga lo que traerá a tu mundo"

-"¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de sus motivos para estar aquí? ¿Qué quiere?"

-"Yo lo conocía. Y conozco al Cártel para el que está trabajando. Sé de lo que se trata. Si está comprometido con ellos, hará lo que le pidan"

Asmodeus consideró la respuesta de Magnus- "He escuchado rumores sobre un hombre llamado Castle que dice estar representando a un Cártel que está dispuesto a someterse a la autoridad de un nuevo imperio y servir bajo su título. Todavía no se me ha acercado, pero he estado preparado para el contacto"

Magnus se inclinó hacia adelante en su asiento- "Padre, como hombre en el que una vez confiaste para ser tu mano derecha, te pido que no lo aceptes"

-"¿Qué vas a hacer, Magnus?"- el tono de su voz transmitía la afirmación de un desafío. Magnus ya no se iba a encoger ante ello.

-"Lo que deba hacer. El cártel es peligroso y no dejaré que se apodere de esta ciudad. También te conviene evitar que eso suceda, porque los dos sabemos que el final de su juego es estar ellos en la cima"

-"Tu creencia de que el mejoramiento del mundo es lo mejor en todas las situaciones siempre ha sido tu talón de Aquiles, muchacho. Cuando te ofrecí un lugar en mi negocio, no te pedí que hicieras daño a otras personas. Te pedí que tomaras la oportunidad frente a ti para una mejor vida. Siempre habrá personas y cosas que otros aprovecharán y obtendrán los beneficios. ¿Por qué no abrazar la oportunidad de ser quien se beneficia?"

-"Porque está mal"- Magnus se puso de pie, poniendo su vaso vacío sobre la mesa- "Te daré tiempo para pensar en mi petición y decidir si puedes proporcionarme alguna información"- se dirigió hacia la puerta cuando Asmodeus extendió una mano para detenerlo.

-"Me pondré en contacto dentro de 48 horas"- hizo una pausa por un momento- "Tus hermanos están aquí"

-"Lo siento, no tengo tiempo. Debo llegar a otro sitio"- le tendió la mano a su padre.

Para gran sorpresa de Magnus, su padre la tomó y lo jaló para un breve abrazo- "Ha pasado bastante tiempo, hijo"

Magnus le devolvió una sonrisa a medias.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Esperar en el auto, sólo observando a Castle pasar ocasionalmente por la ventana de su apartamento, no era la idea de diversión para Alec. Y se lo había dicho a Magnus.

Sin embargo, sus objeciones habían desaparecido rápidamente cuando Magnus recurrió a pasar los dedos suavemente por la nuca de Alec, trazar diseños en su piel y deslizar los dientes por su cuello. Pero ahora, sin el bálsamo de la presencia de Magnus, Alec había vuelto a estar amargado y molesto.

Esto era estúpido Él estaba muy familiarizado con la vigilancia y lo importante que era, pero en este punto, parecía bastante inútil.

Descubrir dónde se estaba quedando Castle fue más fácil de lo que Alec había anticipado. Magnus pidió algunos favores y dos días más tarde recibió un mensaje de texto de un teléfono desconocido con una dirección en el centro de la ciudad.

En algún punto, Alec vio que Castle metía una pistola en la parte trasera de sus pantalones y abandonaba el departamento. Tal vez no era nada, pero estaba aburrido y necesitaba algo que hacer, así que salió del auto y se metió en el callejón trasero.

Cuando Castle dobló la esquina, Alec estaba muy cerca. Lo siguió durante cuatro cuadras antes de tomar un callejón sin salida. Alec lo siguió después de un momento de vacilación.

-"¿Cuál es tu problema, chico?"- la voz de Castle sonó diferente de lo que Alec había esperado. Era... plana y sosa.

-"¿Problema?"- repitió Alec, acercándose mientras Castle retrocedía más cerca de la valla.

-"Eres bueno, pero yo soy mejor. Sé cuando me han puesto una sombra"- Castle sacó dos cuchillos, uno en cada mano, girándolos distraídamente entre sus dedos. No fue un movimiento agresivo, o eso sintió Alec, sino más bien una demostración de poder. Una indicación de que cuando se trataba de pelear o huir, elegiría pelear.

-"Debes haber estado en el negocio por un tiempo. ¿Cuánto tiempo?"

-"El suficiente. La gente como nosotros no habla de eso, ¿verdad? Es como preguntarle a una mujer su edad. Ella desviará la atención o mentirá"- Castle miró los cuchillos que tenía en las manos, y luego los sostuvo frente Alec- "Voy a guardarlos. Creo que podemos ser civilizados, ¿cierto?"

La mano de Alec se movió sobre su arma por un momento, luego se deslizó hacia abajo a un costado. Él asintió con reserva.

-"Buen chico"- Castle guardó sus cuchillos como había prometido, pero mantuvo la distancia entre Alec y él perfectamente clara- "Entonces, ¿qué, estás buscando trabajo?"

-"No"- Alec reflexionó sobre su respuesta por un momento- "No, un viejo conocido me dijo que estabas aquí en la ciudad. Sólo quería verlo por mí mismo"

-"¿Viejo conocido? Eso suena aburrido. Tengo amigos, ¿sabes?

-"No los tienes"

Castle le sonrió a Alec, negando con la cabeza ligeramente- "Me agradas. Eres una pieza de cuidado"- Hizo una pausa- "Veamos... ¿qué conocidos tengo aquí en Brooklyn que tendrían la mano de obra para vigilarme?"- se tocó el mentón burlonamente, pero luego su expresión cambió minuciosamente. Si Alec no era tan cuidadoso al observar a la gente, se habría perdido la forma en que la expresión de Castle se tensaba. Sus labios estaban fruncidos en una línea más delgada y sus ojos se volvieron fríos, como hielo- "Bane"- murmuró- "Magnus Bane"

Alec no delató nada, simplemente cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.

-"Estoy en lo cierto, ¿no?"- incitó Castle- "¿Cómo conoces a Magnus? ¿Es tu compañero?"

-"Trabajo solo"- Alec esquivó la pregunta que sabía que el hombre en realidad estaba dando a entender.

-"Ah, ya veo. Entonces, si Magnus no es tu compañero... ¿quizás es algo más personal?"- sus ojos buscaron en el rostro de Alec por si había alguna grieta en su armadura, y Alec se aferró firmemente a su resolución.

Castle sonrió sugestivamente, sus cejas bien arriba en su frente- "Oh, Dios, no estarás enamorado de Magnus, ¿verdad? Sabiendo que no podemos tener  _amigos_ "

Alec no respondió, sintiendo que se burlaba de él.

-"¿Qué te contó Magnus sobre mí?"

-"Que eres un traidor. Lo último que había oído de ti antes de que desaparecieras fue que tu cártel había hecho un ejemplo de ti por doble agente. Pero luego apareces aquí, y eso tiene que significar que ahora eres su marioneta"- Alec canalizó su resentimiento en su acusación, sintiéndose burlado y poco dispuesto a ceder.

-"¿Alguna vez has oído hablar de Rasputín?"

Alec puso los ojos en blanco- "Por favor"

Castle le dio una sonrisa que se sintió como hielo deslizándose por la columna de Alec- "El amante de Magnus Bane, aquí para visitarme. Debes ser especial. Dime, ¿qué le gustó al hijo de un señor del crimen sobre ti, mercenario?"

-"Mis tatuajes"- dijo Alec con sarcasmo.

-"Hay algo sobre ti..."- sus ojos escanearon a Alec y luego de repente se detuvieron en el dedo anular de su mano derecha- "He visto eso antes"

_No, no, no, no._

Alec flexionó su mandíbula, su mano derecha se crispó instintivamente. Había cometido un enorme error y se sintió rápidamente aplastado por su peso. Siempre tuvo cuidado de quitarse el anillo que llevaba el escudo de la familia Lightwood cuando estaba trabajando. Mantener su relación filial en secreto era imperativo. Pero hoy, lo había olvidado.  _Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido._

_Vive, respira, muere._

Jace e Isabelle habían insistido en que mantuviera el anillo cuando los dejó. Querían sentirse cerca de él, de alguna manera, y no podía culparlos por eso. Los extrañaba como el infierno, todos los días. Alec les había hecho la promesa de que siempre lo llevaría, y no se sentía como si estuviera incumpliendo su promesa cuando se lo quitaba por algún trabajo porque era para protección de ellos, incluso más que la suya. Trabajar fuera de la ley significaba que cualquier conexión era una responsabilidad, una soga que hacías y te ahorcaba si alguna vez la descubrían.

 _Pasa como sombras en la noche_.

Incluso  _considerar_  que este error de juicio podría terminar con Jace, Isabelle y Max en el lado equivocado de una pistola, hacía que la bilis subiera por la garganta de Alec. Se sentía caliente por todas partes y, sin embargo, un escalofrío le subió por los brazos. Todo estaba mal. Se sentía atrapado, las paredes se cerraban. Quería correr, pero no podía, no de lo que más temía.

-"Robert y Maryse"- susurró Castle- "Cada uno usa ese anillo exacto"- apartó los ojos de la mano de Alec para encontrarse con su mirada, parecía asombrado- "Eres un Lightwood"

Sin pensar, Alec sacó su arma, dirigiéndola al esternón de Castle. Él levantó las manos en un gesto no amenazante- "Será mejor que tengas cuidado, niño. Parece que actualmente tengo la ventaja"- retrocedió dos pasos más, su espalda presionada contra la puerta de metal- "Estás pensando en tus hermanos, ¿verdad? Apuesto a que adoran la tierra que pisas, pensando que su hermano mayor es un superhéroe. Y tu hermosa hermana... apuesto a que llora por ti todo el tiempo. Me pregunto qué pensarían si supieran que los has entregado así. Realmente, hubiera esperado más de ti"

Estaba metiéndose en la cabeza de Alec, que ya se sentía desordenada y confusa- "Cállate"- ladeó su arma.

-"No me dispararás. Deberías hacerlo, pero no lo harás" Castle trepó por la valla y se sentó en la parte superior con una pierna sobre cada lado- "Fue un placer conocerte, Lightwood. Estoy seguro de que nos volveremos a ver pronto. Me aseguraré de que tus hermanos te envíen mis saludos"- lo saludó con la mano y saltando sobre la valla, salió corriendo.

Alec estaba paralizado en su lugar, siendo devorado lentamente por la vergüenza y el miedo. Su piel se sentía como una jaula, y quería arrancársela para sentirse menos sofocado. Su arma se deslizó entre sus dedos y él se sujetó la parte de atrás de su cuello con ambas manos.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tan pronto como Magnus regresó a su casa, fue inmediatamente asaltado por el olor a productos químicos de limpieza. Alec estaba sobre sus manos y rodillas en la sala de estar, fregando el piso furiosamente. Sabía lo que eso significaba – algo había salido terriblemente mal.

-"Alexander, estoy en casa"- Magnus se quitó las botas y colgó su chaqueta, con cuidado de no ensuciar lo que Alec ya había limpiado.

Alec era un solucionador – cuando se sentía culpable, enojado o frustrado, necesitaba algo tangible para arreglar. Y eso generalmente significaba limpiar el departamento obsesivamente. Necesitaba sentir que podía hacer algo bien o él se descontrolaba, tenía un ataque de pánico o se mataba en el gimnasio. Ese mecanismo de afrontamiento era con el que Magnus se sentía más cómodo, por el bien de Alec.

-"Hola, Alec"- dijo Magnus suavemente, caminando cuidadosamente alrededor de Alec para acurrucarse en el sofá. En momentos como estos, Magnus tenía que dejar que Alec se acercara a él. Tenía que hacer las preguntas correctas que le hagan hablar. Siempre había sido honesto con Magnus; simplemente no ofrecía voluntariamente información que no se le preguntara directamente- "¿Estás herido?"

Alec detuvo su furioso fregado, pero no levantó la vista- "No"

-"Me alegra que estés bien"

-"No por mucho tiempo"- el tono de Alec era duro, pero Magnus sabía que era defensivo, protector- "Magnus, yo... hoy he puesto en peligro a toda mi familia por un estúpido y maldito error"- Alec dejó caer el cepillo y comenzó a rascarse instintivamente las manos. Ya estaban rojas e irritadas

-"Dime qué pasó"

-"¡Fui un jodido  _estúpido_ , Magnus! ¿Cómo pude haber hecho esto? A ellos, de todas las personas. Moriría antes de que los abandonara..."

-"¿Puedo sentarme a tu lado?"- Alec no hizo ningún movimiento para detenerlo, así que Magnus lentamente se puso de rodillas junto a él- "Cariño, ¿de quién estás hablando? ¿Qué pasó?"

-"Castle. Descubrió que soy un Lightwood, vio el estúpido anillo que olvidé quitarme. Él sabe sobre Jace, Izzy y Max. Él va a matarlos, Magnus. Él sabía sus nombres y..."- Alec se atragantó con la palabra que estaba a punto de decir y comenzó a arañar más fuerte su mano.

-"¿Alexander? Amor, necesito que respires"- Magnus levantó una de las manos de Alec y la puso contra su corazón. El suave y constante latido del palpitante corazón de Magnus comenzó a aclarar la confusión en la cabeza de Alec casi de inmediato.

-" _Vive, respira, muere. Pasa como sombras en la noche_ "- susurró Alec, cerrando los ojos.

-"Eso es, otra vez"- le susurró Magnus.

-" _Vive, respira, muere. P–pasa como..._ "- Alec hizo una pausa, cerrando los ojos con más fuerza- "Pasa como sombras en la noche"

Magnus mantuvo a Alec cerca, con su mano sobre su corazón, e inclinó sus frentes juntas mientras Alec continuaba repitiéndose.

Era una frase que Alec había inventado de niño cuando tenía ataques de pánico. Funcionaba para recordarle que todas las cosas pasan. Todo en este mundo estaba en un estado efímero. E incluso aunque eso amenazaba las cosas que amaba, todavía le proporcionaba una inmensa comodidad en momentos como estos.

Una vez que Magnus lo había calmado lo suficiente, habló de nuevo, suavemente- "Lo siento mucho, Alexander. Te pedí que estuvieras allí, a pesar de que no querías hacerlo"

La única respuesta de Alec fue mantener a Magnus más cerca, con las uñas romas sin duda dejando pequeñas hendiduras en forma de media luna en su piel.

-"Sé que esto es aterrador. Lo sé. Te entiendo. Y creo que, en verdad, tú y tus hermanos están más seguros de lo que crees. Tu identidad como Lightwood sólo le sirve de ventaja a Castle cuando es su secreto. Cuando deje de ser un secreto, perderá toda la ventaja que cree tener. En cuanto a herir a tus hermanos, una vez más, se estaría poniendo en mucho más peligro de lo que está dispuesto a apostar en este momento, sin un imperio que lo proteja a él y su cártel ".

-"¿Cómo pudo haber reconocido este anillo"- susurró Alec.

-"Investigación exhaustiva. Cuando eres nuevo en un área, es un procedimiento estándar hacer tus deberes sobre todos tus potenciales adversarios: policías y abogados, principalmente. Quieren saber qué policías están sucios y se pueden comprar, quieren saber qué abogados tienen menos conciencia y sentido de la moral que corazón. Cuando identifican a estas personas, luego buscan sus debilidades para asegurarse de que pueden ganarlas por presión si es necesario. Primero se dirigen a las personas que serán sus ventajas, para que tengan a alguien que solucione el problema si tienen problemas encontrando quiénes serán sus obstáculos"

-"Tengo que detenerlo, Magnus.  _Tengo_  que hacerlo. Yo– yo tenía mi arma sobre él, pero simplemente... no pude dispararle. Me sentí sofocado y me paralicé"

-"Lo haremos. Lo prometo. Vamos a detenerlo para siempre. Y mantendremos a tus hermanos a salvo"

-"Tenemos que hacerlo"- insistió Alec, con los dedos apretados en la tela de la camisa de Magnus.

Magnus acunó la parte posterior de la cabeza de Alec suavemente, masajeando ligeramente su cuero cabelludo con las yemas de sus dedos- "Lo prometo"

-"Lo que sea necesario, lo haré"- Alec se inclinó para poder mirar a Magnus a los ojos- "No me importa lo que tenga que hacer. Terminaremos con esto"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Ojo rojo. Es una bebida que consiste en un americano con un shot extra de espresso.
> 
> * Liga Ivy. Así se les conoce a las universidades más prestigiosas del país.
> 
> ** Iceman. Es una forma de decirle a los asesinos a sueldo sin corazón.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Batalla en pareja y una nueva interacción con Asmodeus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Qué les está pareciendo hasta ahora? ¿Ya saben más o menos de que va todo? Alec y Magnus como una especie de peculiares protectores de la ciudad. ¿Piensan que Asmodeus aceptará el trato de Magnus?

 

_**Antes...** _

.

.

-"Hey, Magnus"

Magnus se dio la vuelta e inmediatamente saludó a Alec con una sonrisa- "Hola, es bueno verte. Tengo reservaciones, ¿estás listo para entrar?"

-"Por supuesto. Después de ti"- Alec abrió la puerta para Magnus y luego lo siguió de cerca.

Tan pronto como estuvieron sentados con los menús y bebidas frente a ellos, Magnus apoyó la barbilla en sus manos- "¿Te puedo decir algo?"

Alec dejó su menú- "Por supuesto"

-"Realmente he disfrutado siendo tu...  _amigo_  en estos últimos meses"- Magnus no podía pensar en un término que encapsulara lo que eran; 'amigo' palidecía en comparación con los sentimientos que tenía por Alec- "Pero estoy muy contento de que me hayas pedido una cita esta noche. Si no lo hubieras hecho, no hubiera esperado mucho antes de pedírtelo"

-"Parecía que era... tiempo"

Magnus asintió pensativo.

-"Entonces, ¿cómo llamaremos esto?"- preguntó Alec, pasando el pulgar sobre el borde de su menú.

-"No tenemos que ponerle un nombre. Es muy nuevo, y podemos dejarlo así"

Alec lo consideró por un momento antes de responder. Era una encapsulación para nada amenazante. No era una etiqueta cargada, ni lo hacía sentir presionado o enjaulado- "Sí"- levantó su copa de champán y la dirigió hacia Magnus.

Magnus levantó la suya, chocándola con la de Alec con un suave tintineo.

Ninguno de los dos tenía idea de cómo debía ser la primera cita. No eran personas normales que asistieran a primeras citas comunes en las que hablabas sobre tu familia, tu trabajo y tus metas en la vida. Por supuesto, ya sabían una cantidad bastante buena de información sobre el otro, por sus meses de tomar café una vez a la semana. Más que la mayoría de las personas tienden a saber acerca de sus citas en estas situaciones. Parecía mejor simplemente tratar esto como cualquier otra reunión.

Magnus, poniendo ese plan en acción, metió la mano en su abrigo y sacó un viejo libro de bolsillo. Lo dejó sobre la mesa y lo deslizó hacia Alec- "Lo encontré el otro día cuando estaba reorganizando mi biblioteca. Parecía algo en lo que podrías estar interesado"

Alec pasó ligeramente su dedo índice por la cubierta, sintiendo los suaves pliegues que se habían formado con el tiempo- "A mi hermana le encanta este libro"- respondió Alec con una sonrisa- "Nunca lo leí, a pesar de que todavía está detrás de mí al respecto"

-"' _El Guardián Entre el Centeno_ ' es un clásico, Alexander. Me sorprende viniendo de ti, con tu inclinación por los libros"- la sonrisa de Magnus era juguetona y afectuosa, por lo que Alec sólo sintió calidez en su pecho ante la broma.

-"No tengo excusa"- dijo con falsa sinceridad.

Magnus estaba a punto de responder cuando su expresión se transformó lentamente a una de divertida curiosidad. Estaba mirando algo detrás del hombro izquierdo de Alec.

Había algo entretenido en la expresión para Alec. Tomó un sorbo de su champaña y murmuró en voz baja- "¿Qué pasa?"

Magnus bajó la mirada hacia su menú, parecía escanearlo cuidadosamente- "Tres tipos a las ocho en punto. Nos han estado mirando. Al menos uno de ellos tiene un arma"

-"¿Por qué estás sonriendo?"- preguntó Alec, con las cejas levantadas.

Magnus ignoró su pregunta por completo, en su lugar respondió con una propia- "¿Tienes algo contigo?"

-"Mis cuchillos"

Magnus rodó los ojos dramáticamente- "¿De verdad? Estoy empezando a preocuparme por ti, Alec"

-"Hey, yo–"

-"Estira el brazo por debajo de la mesa y mueve lentamente tu mano bajo la esquina de mi chaqueta para llegar a mi muslo"

Alec se inclinó ligeramente hacia atrás- "¿En serio estás tratando de ligar conmigo  _ahora_?"

-"Alexander, si quisiera que me tocaras, te lo pediría directamente. No seas ridículo"- se inclinó para desabrochar la funda para que Alec tuviera fácil acceso a ella- "Agarra la pistolera en mi muslo"

Alec respiró hondo y lentamente movió sus dedos sobre la rodilla de Magnus, sintiéndolo en su camino hacia arriba. Esto le pareció alarmantemente íntimo, pero a Magnus no pareció importarle. Una confianza mutua se había desarrollado entre los dos desde el principio, y parecía que Magnus la aplicaba a todos los aspectos de su relación. Cuando sus dedos golpearon el cuero levantado, los movimientos de Alec se volvieron más específicos, sintiendo la forma de la pistolera. Tan pronto como hubo liberado el arma, su mano lentamente hizo su camino de regreso, y metió la pistola dentro de la cintura de sus pantalones.

-"¿Entonces, cuál es el plan?"

Magnus frunció los labios ligeramente- "Vamos a necesitar sacar a todos. Esa es la primera prioridad"

Alec asintió- "¿Que sugieres?"

-"Bueno–"

El abrasivo chasquido de un arma siendo disparada terminó esa conversación de inmediato. Alec giró en redondo para ver a uno de los hombres con su arma apuntando al techo, pequeños restos de escombros cayendo a su alrededor.

Simultáneamente, el pequeño restaurante zumbó con un crescendo de alboroto, todos corriendo hacia las puertas.

Los tres hombres no parecían preocupados en lo más mínimo de que todas las personas a su alrededor se estuvieran yendo. Su objetivo, como Magnus había especulado, era simplemente enfrentarlos a él y a Alec.

Magnus sacó una segunda arma de dentro de su chaqueta y apuntó al primer hombre. Alec se movió hacia arriba para obtener un buen ángulo sobre los otros dos.

-"Bane y Wayland. Ha habido rumores de que ustedes eran  _cercanos_. Pensé que solo eran rumores, para ser honesto"- se dirigió a Magnus directamente, diciendo- "¿Alguien con la reputación que tienes, y eliges salir con un don nadie? ¿Un asesino del montón, sin autoridad ni alianzas valiosas?"

Alec inclinó la pistola con mango de perlas de Magnus, rápidamente la palpó para estar listo y disparar si lo necesitaba. Mientras volvía su atención hacia los otros dos hombres, vio a alguien rebuscando algo en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. Por puro instinto, Alec volteó la mesa en la que habían estado sentados y tiró de Magnus con él detrás de esta.

La primera ronda de disparos fue lanzada, dirigida contra ellos. Rebotando ruidosamente, haciendo que ambos hombres se agacharan.

-"¡Seguro que sabes cómo hacer pasar a tu cita un buen momento!"- gritó Alec por encima del ruido.

-"Todo es parte de mi encanto"- respondió Magnus, guiñándole un ojo a Alec y luego apoyándose en el borde de la mesa para disparar unas cuantas rondas.

Alec miró hacia el techo a su alrededor, esperando algo que pudiera dejar caer sobre ellos para comprar suficiente tiempo para tener ventaja. Una gran araña montada en el techo a un pie de ellos parecía ser la mejor opción. Sólo tenían que atraer a los hombres lo suficientemente cerca. Tomando el brazo de Magnus para tirar de él hacia atrás, Alec apuntó sin palabras al candelabro, luego hizo un movimiento circular con su mano para indicar que los acercara.

Magnus asintió, descartó el clip medio vacío de su arma, luego se inclinó alrededor de la mesa, fingiendo ignorar que se había quedado sin balas cuando su arma hizo clic sin ninguna liberación. Cuando Alec no se movió para ayudar, dando la impresión de que también estaba sin municiones, los tres hombres se pararon detrás de su barricada y comenzaron a acercarse lentamente.

-"Estoy decepcionado, Bane. Realmente lo estoy"- dijo uno de los otros hombres burlonamente- "Casi no quiero acabar contigo y Wayland porque no parece justo.  _Casi_ "

Magnus levantó dos dedos lo suficientemente cerca del suelo que sólo Alec podía verlos, lo que significaba debía esperar para disparar.

-"A tu padre le avergonzará saber que su hijo lo deshonró así, muriendo como un aficionado"- los tres hombres estaban en el rango del candelabro, por lo que Magnus le dio el visto bueno a Alec.

Alec disparó rápidamente tres rondas consecutivas hacia la araña y luego se agachó, tapándose la cabeza con las manos. Magnus hizo lo mismo mientras un sonido ensordecedor rompía a través del restaurante. Se levantaron lentamente, examinando el daño.

Los tres hombres estaban atrapados, cubiertos en cantidades variables de piezas de vidrio y pedazos rotos del marco de metal. Uno de los tres ya estaba muerto, empalado por la pieza más larga. Los otros dos quedaron inconscientes.

-"Déjalos. Enviar un mensaje. Matar hombres desarmados e inconscientes es una salida cobarde. Si les muestras misericordia, los asustará. Haz que piensen demasiado"- murmuró Alec, metiendo la pistola de nuevo en sus pantalones.

Magnus, con el pecho agitado por la adrenalina, asintió con la cabeza, limpiando un rastro de sangre que bajaba por la esquina de su ojo izquierdo debido a un trozo de cristal- "Los policías estarán aquí en cualquier momento. Vamos"- con una sonrisa satisfecha, saltó sobre el mostrador de la barra, tomó una botella de tequila, luego siguió a Alec, arrojando su chaqueta rasgada.

-"Es cierto lo que dicen, sabes"- dijo Alec de improviso mientras trotaban por los callejones para llegar a un lugar seguro desde el cual tomar un taxi.

-"¿Qué cosa, Alexander?"

-"La adrenalina es un afrodisíaco"

Magnus se detuvo en seco y agarró a Alec por las solapas de su camisa abotonada, tirando de él para darle un beso.

Alec solo se sorprendió por una fracción de segundo, dado que su declaración fue hecha con la  _intención_  de provocar a Magnus, por lo que respondió de manera entusiasta.

Cuando se separaron con un delicioso y resbaladizo ruido, Magnus miró a Alec con los ojos muy abiertos, las pupilas casi completamente dilatadas, solo visible un pequeño anillo de iris- "Nunca dejas de sorprenderme"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Ahora...** _

.

.

-"Recibí una llamada de mi padre hoy"

Alec se apoyó contra el mostrador, con los brazos cruzados- "¿Qué dijo?"

-"Sólo que ha tomado una decisión sobre si ayudará con Castle, y quiere reunirse para hablar de ello"- apoyó una cadera contra la estufa, levantando la esquina de un panqueque para comprobar si estaba listo para ser volteado

-"¿Vuelas solo de nuevo?"

Magnus bajó la mirada, lamiéndose los labios- "No. Me gustaría que vinieras conmigo"

Alec no ocultó su sorpresa muy bien, y eso le sacó una sonrisa a Magnus- "¿Estás seguro? ¿Qué pasó con que eso sea demasiado para tu padre?"

-"Si acepta ayudar con Castle, esa decisión implica que trabajes con él. Es lo justo que antes de aprobar algo, sepas en qué te estarías metiendo"

-"¿Y si dice que no nos ayudará?"

Magnus hizo un ademán con la mano, apagó la hornalla y deslizó los panqueques en los platos para los dos, luego cortó fruta fresca y puso una cuchara sobre la parte superior.

Alec agarró la mano de Magnus mientras deslizaba un plato frente a él, volteando su palma hacia arriba para besarla suavemente- "Estoy dentro"

-"Bueno. Ahora come"

Después del desayuno, llegó un automóvil de Asmodeus para recogerlos.

Alec estuvo callado todo el camino hasta allí, y Magnus no podía culparlo. Este era un territorio nuevo para él. Magnus había crecido en esto; estaba acostumbrado a ver cómo se sentía ver a la gente usada como ventaja, familiarizado con todas las interacciones siendo parte de una estrategia, y nunca ser capaz de tomar cualquier cosa al pie de la letra. Magnus había jugado ese juego por años. ¿Pero Alec? De todos los trabajos fuera de la ley, el suyo era el más honesto. Él entregaba lo que prometía y hacía bien su trabajo. No se trataba de política.

Magnus estiró el brazo en silencio y tocó la parte posterior de la mano de Alec con una suave caricia; sólo un recordatorio de que estaba con él. Alec volteó su mano y entrelazó los dedos de Magnus con los suyos- "Cuando lleguemos a la puerta nos recibirá alguno de los guardaespaldas de mi padre. No te preocupes, no te tocarán. Son sólo precaución. Mi padre siempre los envía para recibir invitados"

Alec tragó saliva y asintió, jalando su cinturón de seguridad que se deslizaba más por su cuello.

Magnus presionó su pulgar en la hebilla, haciendo que lentamente subiera por el hombro de Alec- "Estamos prácticamente allí"

Cuando el automóvil se detuvo en la puerta, el conductor activó el intercomunicador y luego se le permitió la entrada. Se detuvo a unos pocos pies de la puerta principal, luego estacionó.

Alec y Magnus salieron, sólo para ser flanqueados inmediatamente por dos guardaespaldas cada uno. Se movieron más cerca de Alec que de Magnus, pero aún mantuvieron más distancia de la que tendrían con cualquier otra persona. Magnus se abrochó la chaqueta y se dirigió con confianza hacia las puertas abiertas, Alec lo seguía a su lado.

El tamaño de la casa sorprendió a Alec tan pronto como cruzaron el umbral. Nunca había estado en un lugar igual a este que alguien realmente llamara hogar. Trató de imaginarse a Magnus aquí. Cuando niño, probablemente vagó sin rumbo por la mansión con un libro en una mano y un bocadillo en la otra. Cuando creció, probablemente se recostó en el jardín, con su piel dorada a plena vista, vestido sólo con esos pantalones de cuero que probablemente acababa de descubrir a esa edad, haciendo girar un cuchillo entre sus dedos y soñando con algo más grande y mejor.

Magnus agarró la muñeca de Alec ligeramente, tirando de él para acercarlo un poco- "¿En qué piensas?"- le susurró al oído, el aliento haciendo cosquillas en la piel a Alec.

-"Es un lugar hermoso, pero no parece un hogar"

Magnus sonrió con ironía- "En efecto. En realidad, tampoco lo sentí así nunca"- se rio suavemente y estaba a punto de decir lo que Alec supuso que sería una de las típicas anécdotas indulgentes de Magnus cuando de repente cerró la boca y se puso rígido, erguido.

Alec miró hacia donde su mirada estaba dirigida y comenzó a golpear nerviosamente sus dedos en un lado de su pierna. Asmodeus estaba de pie en la entrada de una de las muchas habitaciones justo al lado del vestíbulo- "Magnus, Alec. Por favor, adelante"- los saludó con un gesto de impaciencia y se hizo a un lado.

Magnus hizo lo que le indicó, y Alec se colocó detrás de él, en su hombro izquierdo. Extendió su mano hacia atrás, descansando justo sobre el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón, los dedos extendidos para que Alec se deslizara entre ellos. Alec estaba más que feliz de complacerlo, necesitando algo para apoyarse.

Tan pronto como ingresaron al estudio, Asmodeus se apresuró a cerrar la puerta detrás de ellos. Cuando los enfrentó, se estaba frotando las manos, como Magnus cuando pensaba- "Gracias por aceptar reunirse tan pronto. Estoy seguro que son hombres ocupados"

Alec guardó silencio, necesitaba que Magnus tomara las riendas. Sin embargo, él simplemente asintió y tendió su mano a su padre a modo de saludo.

Asmodeus le estrechó la mano, aguantándola durante un rato más de lo necesario, y luego tomó la de Alec- "Alec Wayland, un placer"

-"Para mí también"- respondió Alec, con los brazos cruzados detrás de la espalda.

-"Tomen asiento, caballeros. ¿Bebidas?"

-"Escocés solo. ¿Alec?"

-"Tomaré lo mismo"

Asmodeus hizo un gesto hacia las dos sillas que estaban frente a su escritorio y fue a servir las bebidas- "Me gustaría introducir a esta situación diciendo, por el bien de Alec, que soy plenamente consciente de que la ayuda que me estás pidiendo equivaldrá a sabotearme negándole a mi negocio una oportunidad rentable"

Las cejas de Alec se arquearon y miró a Magnus ansiosamente. Magnus sacudió casi imperceptiblemente la cabeza para calmarlo.

-"No soy un hombre poco razonable"- continuó Asmodeus, trayendo sus bebidas- "Pero no estoy dispuesto a hacer un movimiento que claramente va a retrasar y negar lo que he creado"

Magnus resopló- "Sí, al pisotear a mucha gente en el camino, poner armas, drogas y Dios sabe qué más en esta ciudad"- se inclinó hacia adelante en su asiento- "Tú y yo hemos hecho que nuestra relación funcione con respeto mutuo. Reconocimos nuestra diferencia de opinión y nos mantuvimos alejados del otro. En su mayor parte"- los labios de Magnus temblaron ligeramente. Para sorpresa de Alec, Asmodeus le dirgió una sonrisa.

Ahora podía ver las características que compartían Magnus y su padre. El rostro de Magnus era mucho más suave que el de Asmodeus, que era anguloso y agudo, pero cuando sonreían, sus ojos se veían exactamente iguales: castaño rojizo y suaves como el chocolate derretido. Sus sonrisas eran similares, aunque los labios de Magnus eran más llenos y menos agudos en las esquinas. No era difícil creer que Asmodeus se parecía mucho a Magnus cuando tenía su edad.

-"Esto es cruzar una nueva línea, Magnus"

Magnus se cruzó de brazos- "No te estoy pidiendo que disuelvas tu imperio porque sé que no lo harás. No te estoy pidiendo que dejes de hacer nada de lo que estás haciendo actualmente, aunque podría. Toda esta mierda encontraría su camino hacia la ciudad, ya sea que la ayudes o no. Simplemente te pido que evites a Castle, quien no te proporcionará ninguna ventaja. Ambos ganamos"

-"Ese siempre ha sido uno de tus mejores trucos, Magnus. Crees que eres muy diferente a mí, y sin embargo siempre has tenido el talento para hacer creer a la gente que son tus aliados en lugar de lo que realmente son"- Asmodeus volvió su atención a Alec- "¿Y usted, Sr. Wayland? ¿También vas a ser mi aliado?"- había un toque de sarcasmo en su voz que hizo que Alec flexionara sus dedos aprensivamente.

-"Señor, no tengo intención de quitarle nada de su imperio. Magnus y yo estamos de acuerdo en que lo más importante es eliminar del campo de juego a Castle y al Cártel. Respeto su posición; la suya y la de Magnus. Soy un asesino, y como tal, soy consciente de mi falta de bases en esta situación. No voy a pretender entender la política involucrada en lo que ustedes dos hacen"

Asmodeus miró a Alec atentamente, con su vaso de whisky apoyado contra su pómulo, acunado entre sus delgados dedos- "Interesante. Tienes un gusto curioso para los socios comerciales, Magnus. Un asesino, sin ninguna idea de lo que se necesita para ser como nosotros y qué es lo que hacemos. ¿Has sido sincero con él sobre tu querido padre y la familia de la que provienes?"

Magnus observó fijamente a su padre con una mirada implacable. No temía a Asmodeus, y Alec dudaría de que alguien más que supiera su nombre pudiera decir lo mismo. Sin dudas, esa era la razón por la que sentía tal devoción por un hijo que rechazó su guía- "Eso no tiene nada que ver en esto. No tenemos ningún interés en unir fuerzas contigo y tu gente en ningún aspecto, más que para estar seguros de que esta hierba venenosa no llegue a echar raíces. Cualquier organización dispuesta a tolerar una serpiente como Castle no es alguien en quien se pueda confiar. Si te hace sentir mejor, puedes aceptar simplemente por el hecho de ser egoísta"

Asmodeus se rio de eso, poniendo su vaso sobre el escritorio. Parecía realmente eufórico ante la discusión de Magnus, lo que hizo que Alec se sintiera incómodo, a decir verdad. Parecía una reacción en la que no se podía confiar. Pero tenía fe en Magnus, y eso era suficiente. Nadie conocía a Asmodeus mejor que él- "Siempre supe que me harías sentir orgulloso, Magnus"

El labio de Magnus se movió ligeramente ante eso, inclinando su cabeza casi imperceptiblemente hacia un lado. Él soltó un ruido evasivo y luego levantó las manos, con las palmas hacia arriba- "Entonces, ¿cuál es tu respuesta?"

Asmodeus asintió lentamente, frunció los labios y dijo- "No"

Alec clavó sus uñas en el vidrio que sostenía, las yemas de sus dedos se volvieron blancas por la presión. No tenía idea de cómo responder, así que se lo dejó a Magnus.

Magnus no reveló nada en su expresión. Su única respuesta fue colocar su vaso sobre el escritorio y ponerse de pie- "Gracias por tu tiempo"- Alec también se puso de pie, con las manos a la espalda- "Alexander"- Magnus apoyó su mano sobre la espalda de Alec por un momento, guiándolo hacia adelante.

-"Magnus, me gustaría tener unas palabras en privado antes de irte. Sólo por un momento"

Mirando a Alec, Magnus le dio una ligera sacudida con la barbilla. Alec asintió y esperó fuera de las puertas del estudio.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Una vez que Alec estuvo fuera del alcance del oído, Magnus se enfrentó a su padre, pero no hizo ningún esfuerzo para acercarse más a él.

-"El apellido de Alec no es Wayland"

Con los ojos ligeramente entrecerrados, Magnus sólo lo miró.

-"Él es un Lightwood"- dijo Asmodeus en voz baja.

-"¿Lo investigaste?"- preguntó Magnus con frialdad- "No me extrañaría. Lo has hecho antes con personas que he traído a mi vida"

-"Tenía razón sobre Camille, ¿no? Completamente inadecuada, incluso con todo el dinero de su padre"

-"Nunca pedí o necesité tu interferencia. ¿Quién fue? Azazel, apuesto"

-"Castle"

Magnus se sorprendió, apoyando su peso sobre su pie de atrás para crear más distancia entre los dos- "Estás cometiendo un error, padre. Crees en el honor, incluso si el tuyo difiere de la definición tradicional, y te prometo que no hay ninguno en la gente con la que te estás involucrando"

-"Eso no tiene nada que ver, Magnus. ¿Qué estás pensando, aliándote con un Lightwood? Él viene de las personas que nos destruyen. Gente que estaría tan contenta de arruinarte tanto a ti como a mí. ¿Crees que él se preocupa por ti? ¿Que te ve como algo más que el príncipe del submundo quien siempre cargará con el legado de su familia?"

-"He demostrado ampliamente que puedo cuidar de mí mismo. No necesito tus pensamientos sobre el asunto"- metió sus manos en sus bolsillos con movimientos que carecían de su finura habitual- "Esta información fue una oferta de Castle, estoy seguro"

-"No le ha contado a nadie más, si eso es a lo que te refieres. Y no tengo intención de compartir la información, ya que sería muy contraproducente"

-"¿El nombre Lightwood es una amenaza?"- dijo Magnus.

-"Estás caminando en una línea delgada, hijo. Espero que consideres mis juicios como un socio comercial, si no como tu padre"

-"He estado muy bien sin eso, gracias"- Magnus se dirigió hacia las puertas, tenía la mano en el pomo, cuando su padre volvió a hablar.

-"Por favor no hagas esto, Magnus. El Mundo Subterráneo de esta ciudad no ha tenido sangre nueva en mucho tiempo. Ahora que el Cártel de la Costa Oeste busca instalarse, la gente está intrigada. Si lo amenazas, tendrás más en tus manos que solo a mí y mi gente. No puedo detenerlos, y tú lo sabes"

Magnus no le dio la satisfacción de una respuesta, giró sobre sus talones y se alejó. Agarró la muñeca de Alec y tiró de él suavemente- "Nos vamos"- los guardaespaldas se alinearon en el vestíbulo a cada lado y comenzaron a acercarse para flanquearlos.

La rabia dentro de él ardía detrás de sus ojos, y se extendía por su piel como un picor que necesitaba rascarse. La presión que sintió hervir en su sangre terminó en la punta de sus dedos, sintiéndose como chispas de electricidad. Ya había tenido suficiente. Levantó dos dedos hacia ellos, manteniendo su mirada en las puertas delanteras. Los guardias respondieron de inmediato, deteniéndose en seco y mirándolos aprensivamente.

El auto en el que llegaron los estaba esperando justo al otro lado de la entrada. Cuando volvían al piso de Magnus, Alec habló- "Magnus, ¿estás bien? ¿Qué pasó?"- No quería presionar a Magnus, pero anhelaba consolarlo.

Los dedos de Magnus temblaron ligeramente mientras se pellizcaba el puente de la nariz- "Castle le dijo a mi padre que eres un Lightwood. Pensó que era la información con mayor peso que tenía para ganarse el interés de mi padre. Pensó que estaría matando a dos pájaros de un tiro; entregándote a mi padre y disolviendo en pedazos mi credibilidad, dada nuestra relación. Sin embargo, mi padre me ha asegurado que no tiene intención de utilizar la información"- acarició con el pulgar la curva de la barbilla de Alec, animándolo a levantar la mirada- "¿Estás bien, Alexander?"

-"¿Yo? Estoy bien"

Magnus sonrió suavemente, mirándose a sus manos mientras él jugaba con sus anillos- "Parece que el Submundo de Brooklyn ha encontrado un nuevo y brillante juguete con que jugar. Todo el mundo quiere tener su turno antes de que se rompa"

-"Bien"- Alec pasó tiernamente su dedo índice a lo largo de la oreja de Magnus, con cuidado de no desbaratar el clip de serpiente que llevaba puesto- "Estoy seguro de que podemos pensar en algo para resolverlo"


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahora que Asmodeus les ha negado su apoyo, Alec y Magnus necesitaran nuevos aliados.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas y resumen del capítulo por tomfoolery14:
> 
> En este capítulo tenemos la aparición de un nuevo personaje, algunos novios muy dulces y vestimentas elegantes. Se discute un poco más de violencia en este capítulo, ¡así que prepárate si es algo en lo que deseas ser precavido!

 

_**Antes...** _

.

.

.

-"¡Algo huele absolutamente maravilloso!"- exclamó Magnus, emergiendo de la ducha con sólo un par de pantalones de chándal y su pelo relamido hacia atrás por el agua- "¿Que es todo esto? ¿Pensé que íbamos a conseguir comida para llevar?"

Alec se colgó una toalla de cocina sobre el hombro y se volvió para mirar a Magnus, apoyándose contra el mostrador. Había estado a punto de responder, pero se retrasó temporalmente distrayéndose por el estado de desnudez de Magnus. Ojos grandes y apreciativos recorrieron su cuerpo y volvieron a elevarse- "Um, pensé en sorprenderte. Ha pasado un tiempo desde que cociné para ti"

-"Desde nuestra tercera cita, para ser precisos"- sonrió Magnus y le dio a Alec un suave beso.

Las manos de Alec descansaron en el hueso de las caderas de Magnus y tiraron de sus cuerpos hasta estar uno contra el otro. Incluso a través de su camisa, Alec podía sentir los planos de músculo claramente definidos. La piel de Magnus aún estaba húmeda y muy caliente, y se quedó pegada a la camisa de Alec- "Me gustas de cualquier manera, pero este es definitivamente uno de mis favoritos"

-"Siéntete libre de... navegar"- Magnus dejó caer sus manos sobre las de Alec y las guio hacia abajo y hacia atrás.

-"Después"- susurró suavemente en la oreja de Magnus. Con un beso de despedida en su sien, Alec regresó a la cocina para comprobar el salteado que estaba haciendo.

-"¿Hay algo en lo que pueda ayudar? Me siento mal de invitarte sólo para que me cocines. Parece egoísta"

Alec negó, pero señaló a la mesa- "¿Podrías servir las bebidas?"

Magnus estuvo feliz de hacerlo, y llevó una para Alec mientras bebía la suya- "No deberías tener que esperar hasta la cena para tomar alcohol"- se subió a la isla de la cocina, mirando trabajar a Alec- "Tienes un perfil encantador, Alexander"

Incluso desde la distancia entre ellos, el suave sonrojo de Alec era claro como el día.

-"Tu espalda superior también es tremenda. Yo–"

Alec lo detuvo con un beso insistente, encerrando a Magnus con sus manos plantadas a cada lado de sus caderas. Magnus respondió de la misma manera, envolviendo sus piernas alrededor de los muslos de Alec para acercarlo más. Sólo se separaron cuando el temporizador de la estufa zumbó, reclamando de inmediato la atención de Alec.

Comieron su comida en el balcón, mirando el atardecer. Los intensos rojos y naranjas se convirtieron en suaves púrpuras y rosas, fundiéndolos en un prisma de brillo. En el momento en que el cielo se volvía gris y se veía con estrellas, sus platos y vasos estaban vacíos, y ellos se encontraban acurrucados juntos, con las piernas enredadas.

-"Siempre he tenido curiosidad acerca de las constelaciones"- murmuró Alec soñadoramente, su voz baja y cálida. A Magnus le recordó la forma en que la miel goteaba; como cuando ponía a hurtadillas un poco en el té de Alec, sólo para ver su sonrisa cuando se daba cuenta de lo que hizo por él- "Quería aprenderlas cuando era más joven, pero nunca tuve el tiempo"

-"Se necesita práctica, al igual que en cualquier cosa"- Magnus colocó su mejilla contra la base del cuello de Alec, en el pequeño hueco donde se acomodaba tan perfectamente- "Pero eres muy brillante; estoy seguro de que lo captarías rápido"

En un segundo Magnus estaba mirando al cielo y al siguiente a Alec, quien los había puesto de costado- "¿Puedo besarte?"

Él se rio entre dientes, trazando con su pulgar los labios de Alec- "Por supuesto que puedes"

Alec unió sus labios apresuradamente, un fuerte contraste con su petición aparentemente inofensiva. Magnus fue rápido en adaptarse y emocionado de dar todo.

Los besos comenzaron embriagadores, ambos hombres cautivados por el calor, con las manos agarradas a la piel expuesta o los dedos enredados en el cabello. Finalmente, sin embargo, el borde se desvaneció y los se volvieron lentos y lánguidos, saboreando y tocando por el bien de ser, en lugar de como un medio para un final específico y escalonado.

Alec comenzó lentamente a abrirse camino desde el rostro de Magnus con los labios, comenzando por la parte superior de la frente, luego los párpados y luego la punta de la nariz. Magnus emitió un pequeño sonido de aprobación, pero permaneció silencioso salvo por el suave sonido de su respiración. Cuando Alec comenzó a dirigirse hacia la línea aguda de su mandíbula, frotó su rostro contra el vello grueso que rodeaba la boca de Magnus, saboreando la ligera fricción contra su piel.

Con la punta de la nariz, trazó la línea del cuello de Magnus hasta la base donde dejó un beso con la boca abierta. La tenue línea blanca de una cicatriz que se arrastraba paralela a la clavícula de Magnus fue el próximo objetivo de Alec. Con un ligero toque, arrastró la punta de su lengua sobre él. Se levantó ligeramente para susurrar algo contra la piel de Magnus, su voz suave y reverente.

Apretando los pulgares en la mandíbula de Alec, Magnus guio su cabeza hacia arriba- "¿Qué fue eso, guapo?"

-"Te amo"- repitió Alec con abandono.

-"Alexander..."- suspiró Magnus, sosteniendo el rostro de Alec con ambas manos- "Yo también te amo"

Girando su rostro para obtener acceso a la palma de Magnus, Alec le dio un beso de adoración. Magnus se estremeció, todo el aire a su alrededor se sintió cargado eléctricamente, chispeando en su piel.

-"Es gracioso, ¿no?"- murmuró Magnus, pasando sus dedos por el cabello de Alec.

Alec lo miró, ausentemente besando los dedos de Magnus- "¿Que es eso?"

-"Tú y yo. Es extraño que nuestras estrellas se alinearan"

Alec se rio suavemente, deslizando sus manos debajo de la camisa de Magnus, manteniéndolas bajas, rozando la cintura de sus pantalones- "Podríamos haber terminado en tragedia"- estuvo de acuerdo. Las manos que le caían sobre la piel de Magnus le cosquilleaban de la manera más deliciosa posible y dejaban la piel de gallina a su paso.

-"¿Está bien?"- susurró Alec, manteniendo su toque ligero.

-"Sí"- murmuró Magnus, cerrando los ojos. Apoyó una mano en el omóplato de Alec, arañándolo ligeramente.

Alec se deslizó por el cuerpo de Magnus lentamente, permitiendo que lo detuviera si se sentía incómodo. Cuando su boca estaba llegó al ombligo, levantó lentamente la parte inferior de su camisa hasta la mitad de su pecho. Aquí era donde estaban las cicatrices de Magnus. Rara vez dejaba que Alec los mirara de cerca- "¿Estás de acuerdo con esto?"

Magnus asintió, y, sin levantar su mirada, Alec deslizó una de sus manos sobre su pecho para enredar sus dedos lo suficiente como para sentir el pulso de Magnus contra el suyo

Con su mano libre, frotó su pulgar contra las crestas de las costillas cuando sus labios comenzaron a recorrer la piel cicatrizada. Allí estaba el agujero de bala a un lado de su ombligo, donde dejó un beso, y luego estaba la cuchillada en un trazo vertical por el lado derecho de su caja torácica que Alec trazó con su nariz.

Magnus se estremeció ligeramente cuando los labios de Alec rozaron una profunda cicatriz en su abdomen inferior.

-"Lo siento. ¿Quieres parar?"- Alec inmediatamente se inclinó para poner distancia entre ellos, pero mantuvo sus dedos juntos.

-"No. Simplemente no estoy acostumbrado a ser tocado allí. Eso fue... hace mucho tiempo, pero es algo que mantengo en privado"

Alec comenzó a bajar su camisa para cubrirla, pero Magnus lo agarró de la muñeca deteniéndolo- "No quiero parar"- se inclinó y rozó sus labios contra los de Alec.

-"Te veo, Magnus Bane"- susurró Alec contra él- "Y nada va a cambiar lo que siento"- su dedo índice y medio se deslizaron lentamente hacia abajo por el costado de Magnus, siguiendo el camino de su caja torácica.

-"No quiero esconderme. Simplemente no estoy acostumbrado a ser tan abierto"

-"Los dos estamos aprendiendo juntos"- Alec se echó hacia atrás y tiró de su camisa sobre su cabeza, luego se movió para darle la espalda a Magnus. Completamente a la vista había dos cortes grandes y profundos, a lo largo de la línea de cada omóplato. Las líneas de cicatrización eran un poco más claras que la piel ya pálida de Alec, iluminada por la suave luz de las lámparas del balcón- "Tenía diecinueve años, todavía estaba aprendiendo el oficio, y mi objetivo me atrapó cuando lo estaba siguiendo. Intentó meterse debajo de mi piel, llamándome cosas horribles y molestándome. Lo último que me dijo no creo que vaya a olvidarlo- "Crees que eres una especie de ángel, ¿verdad? ¿Dónde están tus alas, chico ángel? Luego dijo que debía ser un ángel caído para no tener alas, y me preguntó si tenía las cicatrices. En las Escrituras, a los ángeles caídos les arrancaron las alas cuando fueron arrojados del cielo, de modo que sienten agonía por su pecado. Entonces el..."

Cuidadosamente, Magnus estiró la mano hacia Alec, pasando sus pulgares desde la base de las cicatrices hasta las puntas que se curvaban en un extremo justo debajo de sus hombros. Alec estaba perfectamente quieto bajo sus manos. Magnus presionó su mejilla contra la espalda de Alec, quien dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio.

-"No dejaré que nadie más te lastime. Tienes mi palabra"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Ahora** _ **...**

.

.

-"Alexander"

Alec levantó la vista de su libro para ver a Magnus tambaleándose por la puerta, sosteniendo su costado. Su camisa negra parecía mojada donde se adhería a su piel, pegajosa por la sangre.

-"Estoy bien, estoy bien"- le aseguró Magnus justo cuando se ponía de pie- "Sólo una pequeña herida de bala"

Alec se relajó visiblemente, pero aun así fue rápido en llegar a Magnus y soportar la mayor parte de su peso- "¿Que pasó?"

-"Una pequeña pelea. Nada importante"- Magnus gruñó cuando Alec lo bajó al sofá.

-"¿La bala aún está allí?"

Magnus asintió, echando su cabeza hacia atrás.

Dirigiéndose hacia el mini bar, Alec pasó los dedos sobre las botellas de vidrio de alcohol- "¿Jack, Jim o Johnnie?"

-"Johnnie"

Alec regresó con toda la botella, empujándola en la mano de Magnus.

Magnus apretó sus dedos alrededor del cuello de la botella y tomó un gran trago, sus ojos se cerraron por un momento y luego se abrieron de par en par. Sus pestañas proyectaron sombras tenues y en forma de araña sobre sus pómulos- "Dame el kit"

-"No. Yo lo haré. Alec recogió la caja de primeros auxilios del armario del pasillo y se sentó junto a Magnus. Palmeó sus muslos y Magnus sonrió, extendiéndose de espaldas sobre el regazo de Alec- "¿Quieres que intente quitarte la camisa o puedo cortarla?"

Magnus suspiró dramáticamente- "Esta es una de mis camisas favoritas. Pero supongo que ahora está arruinada. Sólo córtala. Dudo que pueda sacar toda la sangre"

Una vez que cortó la camisa, Magnus se movió ligeramente para darle a Alec acceso completo a la herida. La inspeccionó cuidadosamente, limpiando el exceso de sangre. Había visto cosas peores antes, tanto en él como en Magnus. Esto no era algo de que preocuparse. Sin embargo, esta bala casi había rasgado la cicatriz de la anterior, y el recuerdo de cuánto había soportado Magnus yacía pesado en el corazón de Alec. Antes de comenzar el proceso de quitar la bala, se inclinó sobre el torso expuesto de Magnus y presionó un beso justo por encima de su ombligo.

Magnus sonrió, dejando escapar un ruido tembloroso y complaciente, pasando los dedos por el cabello de Alec, rascándole ligeramente el cuero cabelludo después de cada par de caricias.

Alec giró la cabeza para presionar un beso en el interior de su antebrazo y luego se enderezó.

Preparándose para el dolor, Magnus se pasó el brazo izquierdo por los ojos, mordiendo ligeramente la piel.

Tardó unos minutos en sacar la bala, pero Magnus se mantuvo perfectamente quieto, muy acostumbrado a la rutina. Lo había estado haciendo durante tanto tiempo ahora que no tardaba en aclimatarse, especialmente con el alcohol. Una vez que salió, Alec comenzó a costurar cuidadosamente la herida para cerrarla.

-"Alexander, por favor. Puedo hacerlo yo solo. No es necesario que..."- Se interrumpió con un siseo y movió la mano hacia su costado.

-"Cállate, Magnus"- la sonrisa se podía escuchar en su voz.

Después de envolverlo con gasa y cinta médica, Alec le quitó la botella de whisky y tomó unos sorbos- "¿Vas a decirme qué pasó?"

-"No"- los ojos de Magnus estaban cerrados, su brazo izquierdo sobre su cabeza y su derecha descansando justo encima de la gasa, los dedos acariciando ligeramente los nudillos de Alec. Había una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

-"¿Tienes hambre?"

-"Comeré en un rato. En este momento probablemente solo lo vomitaré de vuelta"

Se sentaron en silencio, Magnus entrando y saliendo de la conciencia por shock y el desgaste de energía. Alec estaba contento sólo sentado en silencio con Magnus acostado sobre él, respirando lenta y silenciosamente. Sintiendo los latidos de su corazón, la piel contra la piel, era todo lo que necesitaba en este momento.

Cuando Magnus estuvo despierto otra vez, Alec no pudo contenerse más- "¿Qué pasó, Magnus? La verdad"

Magnus suspiró, mirando al techo- "Te preocupas demasiado, Alexander. Fui a visitar a un viejo contacto, y olvidé que él y yo estábamos en malos términos desde nuestra última... reunión"

-"¿Hubo  _algo_ de charla?"

-"Un poco. Obtuve lo que buscaba, que en realidad es lo único que importa"- Magnus acarició distraídamente la parte expuesta de la piel en el costado de Alec, donde se había arrugado su camisa, lo que le provocó escalofríos en la piel- "¿Te hace cosquillas?"

-"No, simplemente, se siente bien"

Magnus sonrió.

-"Sé que estás tratando de distraerme. No funcionará"

-"Alexander, llegué a casa para lamerme las heridas y ver a mi lindo novio. No hablemos de negocios. Eso puede esperar"

-"Bueno, cuando llegaste a casa con un agujero de bala, se acabó tu ventaja. ¿Para qué fuiste a ver a esta persona?"

-"Necesito ponerme en contacto con un viejo conocido que no he visto en años. Solía trabajar para Asmodeus hace mucho tiempo. Creo que podría ayudarnos; él mantiene control sobre todo lo que sucede en el Mundo Subterráneo de Brooklyn. Incluso si Castle no ha ido directamente con él, habrá oído hablar de otros a los que se ha acercado"

-"¿Me estás diciendo que te dispararon por una dirección?"- el tono de la voz de Alec fue risiblemente anonadado, y eso hizo que Magnus se riera antes de estremecerse por la presión que ejercía sobre su nueva herida.

-"¡Por supuesto no! ¿Qué tan irresponsable crees que soy? No, recibí un disparo por la invitación a una reunión que nos dará la oportunidad de hacer nuestras preguntas"

Alec suspiró efusivamente pero no pudo evitar sonreír.

Magnus lo notó- "Ya te ví"- susurró, levantando un dedo para trazar la curva ascendente de los labios de Alec.

Alec mordió ligeramente el dedo de Magnus, y luego lo provocó con la punta de la lengua- "Entonces, ¿cuándo es la fiesta?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

El viernes por la noche, Magnus y Alec tomaron un auto al penthouse de Ragnor Fell.

La calle estaba llena de automóviles y sus conductores, algunos apiñados contra el viento frío del otoño fumando cigarrillos y conversando. Subieron en el ascensor, el dedo meñique de Magnus se entrelazó fuertemente con el de Alec y sus manos se escondieron detrás del movimiento de sus chaquetas abiertas.

Alec estaba vestido con una camisa negra ajustada y una chaqueta negra encima, pantalones y botas negras. Magnus, en cambio, llevaba una camisa blanca con sólo la mitad de los botones cerrados, tirantes rojos, una chaqueta negra, pantalones negros con una franja roja en el costado y botas negras con pequeños tachones plateados.

Las puertas se abrieron a un gran piso abierto, profusamente decorado en tonos apagados de marrón y rojo. Grandes estanterías alineadas en dos de las paredes de la sala principal, y había un mini bar en la esquina con un cantinero que servía bebidas. Un gran ventanal ocupaba el extremo opuesto de la habitación, permitiendo que la luz de las farolas y el suave resplandor de la luna proyectaran sombras sobre la alfombra.

-"¿Y ahora qué?"- murmuró Alec en voz baja, apenas lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Magnus lo escuchara.

-"¿Qué tal algo del bar? Ragnor es alguien que se aprecia mejor con un poco de alcohol en tu sistema"- Tiró de Alec detrás de él, deslizándose entre grupos de personas que charlaban y bebían para llegar al bar- "Hola, dos copas de champan, por favor"

Alec apoyó la mano sobre la espalda de Magnus y miró a los invitados en la habitación. Todos eran ricos, sin duda, pero no emitían la misma frialdad que Asmodeus. Le hizo preguntarse en qué tipo de actividades ilegales estaban involucradas estas personas que mantenían cierta apariencia de calidez en su comportamiento.

-"Aquí tienes, Alexander"- el tono aterciopelado de la voz de Magnus devolvió la atención de Alec a la copa de champaña que le ofrecían. La tomó y levantó en dirección a Magnus- "Por nosotros"

Magnus chocó sus copas con un suave tintineo antes de tomar un sorbo.

-"Entonces, ¿dónde vamos a encontrar a este tipo?"

-"Nos encontrará, no te preocupes. La paciencia nunca ha sido una de sus virtudes. O incluso uno de sus vicios, para el caso"

Alec sonrió detrás de su copa, mirando a Magnus. No era justo lo hermoso que siempre se veía, sin importar lo que estaba haciendo. Su manzana de Adán se balanceaba cuando bebía, y Alec se sintió atraído por el movimiento, se imaginó trazándola con su lengua y mordiéndola con delicadeza.

De repente, como si de algún modo Magnus hubiera leído su mente, agarró a Alec por las solapas y lo jaló para un beso. Sus labios todavía estaban húmedos de champaña, y la efervescencia hizo que los labios de Alec vibraran. Era un beso relativamente casto, que era común para sus muestras públicas de afecto, pero Alec no pudo evitar atrapar su labio inferior entre sus dientes por solo un momento cuando Magnus comenzó a alejarse.

-"Que–"- lo interrumpió Magnus, con el dedo índice justo delante de los labios de Alec.

Alec resopló suavemente, sacudiendo la cabeza. Apoyando su cadera contra la barra, golpeó su copa contra la parte exterior de su muslo. Esperar a que alguien se acercara era aburrido. Y esta era la primera vez que había estado en esta posición, se dio cuenta. Él siempre era quien perseguía.

-"Impaciente"- señaló Magnus, indicando al camarero que le sirviera otra copa de champán- "Tal vez algún licor más fuerte ayudaría?"

-"¿Está tratando de aprovecharse de mí, Sr. Bane?"- Alec parecía falsamente escandalizado, excepto por el indicio de una sonrisa jugando en las comisuras de su boca.

-"No me atrevería, Sr. Lightwood. Un caballero estaría horrorizado ante tal acusación"

-"¿Implica que no eres uno?"

-"Touché"

La habitación zumbaba suavemente con conversaciones y música suave, lo que facilitaba el coqueteo casual. No parecía un trabajo, un movimiento estratégico. Por un segundo, pudieron fingir que eran algo más de lo que realmente eran. Preguntándose qué podrían haber tenido en otra vida.

-"Magnus Bane, en carne y hueso"

Alec y Magnus se volvieron hacia la voz, perteneciente a un hombre de unos treinta y tantos años, cuyo cabello ya se estaba poniendo gris a los lados. Las arrugas suaves comenzaban a establecerse en los puntos suaves de su piel, específicamente alrededor de sus ojos.

-"Ragnor. Es bueno verte"- Magnus se le acercó, ofreciéndole la mano.

Apoyando una mano en la mejilla de Magnus, Ragnor lo recibió con una sonrisa- "Han pasado años, mi amigo"

-"Es cierto, me disculpo. Este es Alec Wayland, mi compañero"

Alec se sobresaltó un poco al ser presentado.

Ragnor lo miró atentamente- "Wayland. He oído hablar de ti"

Alec hizo un ruido evasivo en la parte posterior de su garganta, juntando sus manos detrás de su espalda. Magnus tenía confianza en este hombre, pero una vez más estaba en desventaja, teniendo que confiar en un perfecto desconocido.

-"Entonces, ¿en qué puedo servirte, Magnus? No recuerdo deberte un favor"

Magnus se rio de eso, acercándose a Alec- "Somos hermanos de armas, ¿o no lo recuerdas? Te saqué de debajo del pulgar de Asmodeus. Eso siempre debería servir para un favor"

Ragnor frunció ligeramente sus labios, girando su bebida sin rumbo- "¿Que necesitas?"

-"Peter Castle"- respondió Alec, la barbilla ligeramente levantada.

-"¿Qué hay con él? No trabaja para mí. ¿Es eso por lo que estás aquí? Para acusarme de trabajar con ese pequeño..."

-"No"- interrumpió Magnus con firmeza- "Tiendes a tener tu mano en todos los frascos de galletas, por así decirlo. Pensé que había una buena posibilidad de que hubieses hablado con él, o al menos escuchado a través de la vid cuáles son sus planes para Brooklyn"

-"Lo hice"- admitió Ragnor. Dirigió su mentón hacia la cocina, y Magnus y Alec lo siguieron a través de la multitud de personas. Estaba vacía cuando llegaron, pero aún mantuvieron la voz baja mientras reanudaban la conversación.

-"No sé cuál es su objetivo final, así que tenlo en cuenta. Estoy empezando a armar las cosas, pero todavía son sólo fragmentos de la imagen completa"- Hizo una pausa por un momento- "Ha estado secuestrando chicos para ser narcotraficantes, lo que me dice que la fundación del Cártel en la ciudad es su prioridad. Poner el sistema en su lugar y tener en circulación su producto es el pie de entrada que necesitan"

Las cejas de Alec se arrugaron- "La chica que se me acercó, la que fue secuestrada y luego desechada por Castle... ¿Qué pasaría si él se la llevo con intención de que sea una de sus traficantes, pero ella era demasiado mayor?"

Magnus levantó la barbilla lentamente de acuerdo- "Esa sería una conclusión muy razonable. Mientras más jóvenes sean los chicos que transportan las drogas, más seguros estarán el proveedor y el Cártel. Ella habría sido un lastre"

-"Bueno, también ha estado revisando los muelles donde entran muchos de los envíos. Luke Garroway es dueño de gran parte de ese territorio, por lo que hablar con él no podría perjudicarte"- continuó Ragnor- "En definitiva, creo que el objetivo es fusionarse con un imperio establecido. Y creo que el objetivo es tu padre"- miró a Magnus con una expresión mesurada- "Han acumulado una reputación tanto impecable como letal, bien financiada e impenetrable"

-"Asmodeus se enorgullece de eso"- dijo Magnus con ironía, girando uno de sus anillos en su dedo.

-"Eso es todo lo que tengo hasta ahora. Pero voy a mantenerme al día por ti"

-"Estaremos en contacto"- asintió Magnus, dándole la mano a Ragnor y luego acercándose a Alec, su mano en su cadera para acercarlo- "Sería una pena dejar que todo ese alcohol se desperdicie con estos pesos ligeros". murmuró Magnus en tono desenfadado, haciendo un gesto a los invitados- "Podría quedarme para otro trago"

-"Ahora recuerdo por qué no bebo más contigo"

Magnus le hizo una mueca a Ragnor, luego tiró del extremo de la chaqueta de Alec- "Ven cariño. Tomemos una bebida más para el camino"

Alec asintió con la cabeza hacia Ragnor y le permitió a Magnus llevarlo de vuelta a la fiesta.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Decisiones sobre el problema Castle. Los hermanos Lightwood aparecen.

 

 

 

_**Antes...** _

.

.

-"Mmm, Alexander"- ronroneó Magnus, ladeando su cuello para ofrecer un mejor acceso a su piel expuesta. Alec estaba bajando por su garganta con besos húmedos.

Alec hizo un suave sonido de asentimiento, la suave vibración de sus labios hizo gemir a Magnus suavemente. Cuando llegó a la pendiente de la clavícula de Magnus, chupó ligeramente- "¿Se siente bien?"

Magnus se rio un poco sin aliento, su mano subió por la espalda de Alec para enredar sus dedos en su cabello- "Muy bien. Debería devolverte el favor, cariño"

Alec dejó escapar un suave aliento a través de su nariz que resbaló sobre los húmedos rastros de saliva que cubrían el cuello y el hombro de Magnus- "Créeme, lo estoy disfrutando mucho"

Sin embargo, el ambiente cambió rápidamente cuando Alec sintió que algo le rozaba el cuello y se separó de Magnus con un lascivo sonido de succión. Magnus gimió por la pérdida y abrió los ojos para ver a Presidente Miau dándole golpecitos a Alec, tratando de llamar su atención- "Presidente"- suspiró Magnus exasperado- "Estás arruinando una celestial sesión de besuqueo"

El pequeño gato simplemente parpadeó con ojos enormes.

Magnus suspiró derrotado, levantó a Presidente y lo dejó sobre la alfombra- "Vuelve, Alexander"- abrió y cerró sus manos hacia Alec, jalándolo por el cuello de su camisa para besarlo perezosamente, con indulgencia. Cuando Alec se estremeció por la cruda sensación, Magnus lo incitó más, agitando sus pestañas como besos de mariposas para hacerle cosquillas a la sensible piel bajo los ojos de Alec.

-"E–espera, ¿no deberíamos distraer a Presidente? No creo que nos deje en paz hasta que le hayamos dado otra cosa que hacer"

Magnus lo miró, con la nariz arrugada por el disgusto. "Estoy trabajando muy duro aquí para conservar el humor, Alexander. Tienes poca luz, música suave y un chico guapo encima de ti. ¿Puedes mostrar un poco de respeto y aprecio?"

-"No fue mi gato el que nos interrumpió"- señaló Alec.

Magnus le dio una palmada en el hombro y, de mala gana, se levantó para ir a la cocina a buscar algo de comida para Presidente, cerrándose la camisa a medida que avanzaba.

Murmuró para sí mismo con resentimiento, sacudiendo la cabeza- "Aquí tienes, traidor"- dejó el tazón al lado del refrigerador, en el lugar designado para que comiera. Ni siquiera un segundo después, el pequeño gato llegó corriendo doblando la esquina y se frotó contra la pierna de Magnus apreciativamente, su cuerpo vibrando con el zumbido del ronroneo que provenía de su pecho- "Sí, sí"- dijo Magnus y regresó a la sala de estar.

Alec estaba sentado ahora, en lugar de estar inclinado hacia atrás sobre el brazo del sofá, pero se veía tan agitado y desarreglado como cuando Magnus lo dejó. Se colocó contra el lado de Alec, quien dejó caer su brazo sobre los hombros de Magnus.

-"¿Feliz ahora?"- murmuró Magnus, metiendo su rostro en el cuello de Alec. Trazó la piel suave y sensible con su lengua. Era húmedo y caliente, haciendo que Alec se estremeciera.

-"Yo... sólo quería asegurarme de que no nos interrumpieran de nuevo"- fue todo lo que consiguió antes de inclinar la cabeza hacia atrás y cerrar los ojos con fuerza. Estaba sintiendo demasiadas cosas con demasiada intensidad para ser capaz de quedarse quieto.

Magnus se rio contra el cuello de Alec, asegurándose de que sus labios nunca dejaran de tocarlo- "Entonces, ¿estás contento de continuar?"

-"Sí"- dijo Alec sin aliento- "Pero... ¿más cerca?"

Magnus se retiró lentamente para mirarlo- "¿Cómo me quieres, Alexander?"

-"Puedes sólo... aquí"- Alec pasó sus dedos a través de las presillas de los pantalones de Magnus, con los pulgares enganchados sobre la parte superior de la tela, y lo puso sobre su regazo.

Magnus entendió lo que estaba pidiendo y se acomodó con un murmullo complacido. Apoyando las caderas de Alec con sus rodillas, lentamente se bajó para sentarse en los muslos de Alec- "¿Es esto lo que querías?"

Alec asintió con entusiasmo, pasando sus amplias palmas por la espalda de Magnus, por debajo de su camisa.

Magnus inclinó acercándose más, los dedos se enredaron en el cabello de Alec y rozó con los dientes su clavícula. Mientras se abría paso por el costado del cuello de Alec, comenzó tararear suavemente junto con la música que se escuchaba en el fondo- " _Perdiendo la pista y perdiendo el tiempo, me olvidé de respirar_ "

La piel de Alec se erizó al contacto constante de sus labios. Se sentía mejor de lo que tenía derecho a hacerlo, y se sobresaltó por reflejo al agarre de Magnus en respuesta a la implacable estimulación.

-" _Debería haber visto el agua levantarse; ahora estoy en lo profundo_ "- al final del verso, Magnus había llegado a la oreja de Alec, que mordió juguetonamente.

-"Joder, amor"

Con un ronroneo bajo surgiendo desde el fondo de su garganta, Magnus cerró con fuerza los dientes en la oreja de Alec.

Alec se sacudió ligeramente y se aferró con fuerza, sus dedos clavándose en la piel de Magnus- "No estás jugando limpio"

-"¿Oh? ¿Cuál es el problema, Alexander?"

-"Tienes mucho más poder que yo en este momento"- su frase terminó con una suave exhalación a través de su nariz en respuesta a Magnus tirando ligeramente del cabello en su nuca.

-"¿Qué preferirías que hiciera?"- estaba provocando a Alec, y los dos lo sabían. Sin embargo, Alec tenía un punto débil por los juegos de Magnus. No podría evitarse.

Había una sonrisa de satisfacción en los labios de Alec y estaba a punto de responder cuando el teléfono de Magnus comenzó a vibrar contra la mesa de café, haciendo un ruido abrasivo que los sobresaltó a ambos.

Magnus apretó con más fuerza los muslos de Alec y se inclinó hacia atrás para alcanzar su teléfono. Sabía exactamente lo que estaba haciendo, optando por ser descaradamente coqueto sólo para lograr que Alec pierda los estribos, pero no podía evitarlo. La mirada de sorpresa y deseo en el rostro de Alec fue el premio que había estado buscando. Desbloqueó el teléfono y miró la pantalla. Una llamada perdida de Raphael Santiago. Magnus puso los ojos en blanco y lo arrojó al azar sobre el sofá, luego se aceró más a Alec, sus pechos presionados contra el otro y sus pulsos mezclándose donde sus dedos se entrelazaban.

-"Entonces, um, ¿dónde estábamos?"- sugirió Alec, lamiendo sus labios expectante.

Magnus se rio entre dientes, sacudiendo su cabeza con una sonrisa afectuosa- "¿Dónde estábamos? Justo aquí, creo"- su mano libre subió hasta el rostro de Alec, con el pulgar deslizándose por sus labios resbaladizos por la saliva y ligeramente enrojecidos e hinchados por la presión de sus besos.

Entreabriendo un poco los labios, Alec llevó el dedo de Magnus a su boca. Su lengua trazó tentativamente las líneas de su huella digital.

-"Eres etéreo, Alexander"- elogió Magnus sin aliento.

En los labios de Alec se dibujó una sonrisa alrededor de la intrusión e introdujo una succión suave y húmeda. Estaba casi avergonzado de admitir que el acto era casi tan placentero para él como lo que parecía ser para Magnus, quien ahora tenía una mano en su propio cabello, la boca ligeramente abierta.

El teléfono en la almohada comenzó a vibrar violentamente otra vez, cayendo al suelo.

Ambos hombres gruñeron, y Magnus se separó de Alec para arrebatarle el teléfono y apretarlo tan fuerte en su puño que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos. Una llamada perdida de Raphael Santiago.

-"Lo siento, mi cielo, solo un momento"- Magnus volvió a marcar a Raphael, apaciguando a Alec deslizando sus dedos arriba y abajo de su bíceps con un toque ligero como una pluma- "¿Me llamas por el regreso del Diablo**? Si no, tendrás que volver a llamar más tarde. Estoy entretenido en este momento"

-"Que lastima. Tu corazón puede esperar**"

Magnus se rio entre dientes, lo que Raphael no tomó con amabilidad.

-"¡Magnus–!"- Alec no pudo entender las palabras que siguieron, pero la voz de Raphael se alzó mientras hablaba, y eso no podía ser bueno.

-"De acuerdo. Yo me ocuparé de ello. Magnus movió su labio entre su pulgar y su índice por un momento, perdido en sus pensamientos.

-"¿Qué pasa?"- La voz de Alec estaba llena de preocupación, y eso nunca fallaba en llenar de calidez el corazón de Magnus, al mostrar un afecto tan simple pero genuino.

-"Hay algo de lo que debo ocuparme. Lo siento muchísimo, cariño"

Alec sonrió sin entusiasmo, tratando de no mostrar su desilusión- "Entiendo. Ve a salvar el día, Sr. Bane"

Después de un suave beso en la frente de Alec, Magnus se levantó, enderezando su ropa- "Deberíamos haber esperado una interrupción. Toda una noche era esperar demasiado"

Alec se miró las manos- "Supongo que sí"

Magnus de repente giró para enfrentar a Alec- "¿Qué te parece si hacemos algo al respecto?"

-"¿Qué quieres decir?"

-"Alexander, ¿estarías interesado en mudarte aquí, conmigo?"

Antes de que pudiera dar con una respuesta real, la única reacción que Alec pudo ofrecer fue su mandíbula cayendo ligeramente- "Magnus, ¿estás seguro?"

-"Me gustaría tener a alguien con quien compartir mi casa y mi vida"- su tono se había vuelto un poco más vacilante- "Y me haría muy feliz si ese alguien fueras tú"

-"Sí"

-"¿Qué?"

-"La respuesta es sí"- se inclinó hacia adelante, tomando la mano de Magnus, y cuando la tuvo, se la llevó a los labios para besarle los nudillos. Y luego, como no pudo resistir, agregó- "Pero tengo algunas ideas importantes sobre el estado de tu decoración"

Magnus puso los ojos en blanco y frotó suavemente la punta de su nariz contra la de Alec- "Puedo manejar un poco de crítica constructiva. Incluso podría estar dispuesto a un compromiso"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Ahora...** _

_**.** _

_**.** _

Alec rodó en la cama con un gemido, empujando la palma de sus manos contra sus ojos.

-"Buenos días, Alexander"

Alec abrió un ojo con una sonrisa somnolienta, su rostro aún estaba contra la almohada.

Magnus estaba inclinado sobre él, iluminado a contra luz del brillante sol matutino, haciendo que las puntas suaves y delgadas de su cabello en pico brillaran como un halo. Se inclinó y dejó un suave beso en la sien de Alec, deteniéndose por un momento- "¿Como te sientes?"

-"Resaca"- graznó en respuesta, levantando su antebrazo- "Siempre me olvido de que puedes ganarme bebiendo"

Magnus se rio, pasando sus dedos por la parte delantera del cabello de Alec para empujarlo hacia atrás cuidadosamente- "Lo siento, mi cielo. Te aseguro que emborracharte no era mi intención. Palabra de scout"- levantó tres dedos con una expresión solemne en la que Alec tuvo que poner los ojos en blanco.

-"Ragnor mencionó a Luke Garroway anoche"

La expresión de Alec se tensó levemente- "¿Lo conoces? Yo sólo he escuchado el nombre"

-"Conozco a alguien que sí. Creo que deberíamos ir a verlo. Podría ser demasiado tarde si Castle ya ha llegado a él, pero por lo que me han dicho, Garroway no se vende tan fácilmente"

-"¿Qué hay de Castle? ¿No deberíamos ir tras él?"

-"Lo haremos. Pronto. Pero el control de daños es crucial en este momento, Alexander. Tenemos que invalidar sus ofertas rápidamente, o de lo contrario tendremos un problema mucho más grande que un traidor"

Pasando las manos por su cabello, Alec suspiró suavemente. Magnus tenía razón, por mucho que no le gustara. Sin embargo, encontrar el objetivo y derribarlo era lo que él sabía hacer. Todo lo demás era completamente desconocido, y lo hacía dudar de su capacidad de ayudar cuando estaba atrapado en territorio extraño hasta el momento.

Pareciendo sentir su incomodidad, Magnus dijo en voz baja- "Alec, ¿qué sucede?"

-"Siento que sólo estoy... andando a tientas detrás de ti en todo esto. Seguir al objetivo y erradicarlo es lo que hago. Es todo en lo que soy bueno. Estrategia, coerción y secretos comerciales... No sé nada de eso. Sólo quiero sentir que realmente estoy haciendo algo bien en esto. No es solo Brooklyn lo que estamos protegiendo. Yo... Callie Roberts vino a mí, confió en mí para darle tranquilidad, Magnus. Eso es mi responsabilidad"

Un enorme peso se hundió en el estómago de Magnus ante las palabras de Alec. Odiaba que se sintiera obsoleto, particularmente cuando no había verdad en ello. Simplemente estaba fuera de su elemento y estaba aprendiendo- "No te culpo por estar luchando con eso. Si la situación fuera al revés, sería un proceso de adaptación tan grande para mí como ahora lo es para ti. Sería capaz, igual que tú, pero me llevaría tiempo aprender y encontrar nuestro equilibrio. Quiero ayudarte a llegar allí, y espero que te des cuenta de que has sido invaluable para mí. Tus pulidas habilidades son inmaculadas, pero más que eso, eres la única persona en quien puedo confiar. Y no podría hacerlo solo"

Alec recogió las esquinas de las sábanas, luego lentamente deslizó su mano hacia Magnus, agarrando sus dedos hasta el último nudillo- "Quiero aprender. Quiero ser bueno en esto"

-"Lo  _eres_ , Alexander. Innegablemente"- Magnus levantó la mano de Alec hacia sus labios, besando su palma- "Déjame hablar con Luke, y luego nos centraremos en Castle"

-"Está bien"- asintió Alec, dándole a la mano de Magnus un suave apretón antes de levantarse para tomar una ducha.

Después de vestirse, fue a la cocina y descubrió que Magnus había preparado analgésicos, agua y un plato de grasiento tocino y papas. Alec sonrió, tragándose las pastillas antes empezar a comer con un gemido de saciedad.

El suave gorgoteo de la cafetera era el único sonido en el desván que Alec podía oír, y se deleitó en la quietud.

Las mañanas como esta se sentían tan similares a las que solía compartir con sus hermanos cuando eran jóvenes. Robert y Maryse pasaban gran parte de sus fines de semana trabajando en el despacho de casa, y eso generalmente dejaba a Alec a cargo de preparar el desayuno. Él había perfeccionado el arte del panqueque, y comenzó a aprender cómo usar una máquina de café cuando tenía ocho años. Los huevos eran lo difícil para él, porque cada uno de sus hermanos quería algo diferente. A Jace sólo le gustaba frito cocinado de un lado, Isabel insistía en que sus huevos estuvieran revueltos, y Max odiaba los huevos a menos que sean fritos bien cocidos.

Cuando Magnus entró a la cocina a través de las puertas abiertas del balcón, la atención de Alec se redirigió inmediatamente.

Agarrando dos tazas de la alacena, Magnus sirvió café en cada una. Había memorizado las preferencias de bebida de Alec después de unas pocas semanas de citas, por lo que no dudó antes de ponerle un poco de crema y deslizarla sobre la barra de desayuno para descansar sobre los nudillos de Alec.

-"¿En qué estabas pensando?"- Magnus tomó un sorbo de su café, sin crema o azúcar, y se apoyó en la encimera- "Tenías esa mirada que pones cuando estás recordando"

-"Las mañanas como esta me recuerdan cuando solía preparar el desayuno para mis hermanos los fines de semana. No había pensado en eso durante... años"

Simpatía era todo lo que Magnus podía ofrecer cuando se trataba de la familia. La complejidad de la suya dejaba mucho que desear, y cualquier empatía que pudiera ofrecer era solo una sombra de lo que Alec más necesitaba- "¿Los extrañas mucho?"

-"Sí, pero ayuda saber que pongo distancia entre nosotros por una razón. Los protege Sigo cumpliendo mi promesa de mantenerlos a salvo"- Alec dejó su taza, se levantó y se puso la chaqueta- "Voy a dar un paseo. No me esperes; si quieres ir a ver a Luke, hazlo"

-"Oye"- Magnus agarró los bolsillos de la chaqueta de Alec, tirando de él- "¿Estás bien?"- usando su dedo para inclinar el mentón de Alec, él niveló sus miradas.

-"Estoy bien"

Magnus lo miró con recelo.

-"Honestamente, amor, es sólo la resaca"- Magnus sabía a café, a humo de cigarrillo y a fresas cuando Alec lo besó, su lengua se agitó en la comisura de sus labios. Los sabores del café y la fresa eran sutiles y suaves en su lengua, pero el humo era un agudo mordisco en el interior de su boca. Sin embargo, no era una sensación desagradable; algo sobre eso envió un agradable cosquilleo por la espina dorsal de Alec- "Has estado fumando de nuevo"- murmuró contra la boca de Magnus mientras se separaban.

Era un mal hábito que Magnus había intentado dejar muchas veces en su vida. Empezó joven y se volvió adicto rápidamente. Desde la edad adulta, se había vuelto experto en eludir la ansiedad, incluso bajo estrés, pero la reciente presión bajo la que habían estado había roto su resolución; una fractura fina en los huesos de la resolución. Dándole a Alec una sonrisa irónica, frotó su índice y el pulgar juntos- "Estoy bien"

-"Lo sé"- respondió Alec de inmediato, sin ningún atisbo de duda o juicio en sus ojos. Cuando Magnus acunó su mejilla, se inclinó hacia el contacto, respirando el olor a nicotina en el interior del índice y el dedo medio de Magnus- "Me tengo que ir, volveré más tarde"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Vagar por las calles de la ciudad era algo que Alec no acostumbraba. A veces, sin embargo, era la única forma que sabía para aclarar su mente.

Cuando el suelo bajo sus pies comenzó a transformarse en algo familiar, miró hacia lo que lo rodeaba. Había regresado a su antiguo vecindario. Su vieja casa estaba a sólo dos cuadras.

Tomando una decisión ejecutiva, se abrió paso y se coló por la valla trasera.

Había un árbol afuera de la ventana de Isabelle y Alec lo escalo fácilmente. Las cortinas de su ventana estaban corridas, así que llamó suavemente y apoyó las rodillas contra la rama paralela- "Isabelle"- llamó en voz baja.

Hubo un suave crujido cuando se apartó un lado de la cortina, y de repente se encontró cara a cara con su hermana. Su expresión cambió de confusión a alivio. Rápidamente abrió la ventana de par en par—"¡Alec!"- agarrando sus manos, ella trató de jalarlo.

Él se rio, liberándose suavemente de su agarre para poder doblarse cuidadosamente y meterse a través de la abertura. Una vez que se hubo deslizado, se sentó en el asiento de la ventana por un momento, observando lo que lo rodeaba- "Hola Izzy, es bueno verte"

Ella se arrojó sobre él, abrazándolo fuerte. Alec fue inmediatamente envuelto en el olor de su perfume. Todavía le era familiar; todavía olía a hogar- "Dios, Alec"

Él dejó un beso en la parte superior de su cabeza y luego se apartó para mirarla.

Ella agarró su mano izquierda con las suyas, como solía hacer cuando era pequeña y caminaban juntos por la ciudad- "Déjame ir por Jace. Quédate ahí, ya vuelvo"

Cuando regresó con él, parecía sorprendido y despeinado, con los ojos muy abiertos al ver a Alec- "Wow. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"- jaló de Alec para un abrazo firme, sosteniendo la parte posterior de su cabeza suavemente- "¿Pasa algo malo?"

-"No"- murmuró Alec, sacudiendo la cabeza- "No, no hay nada malo. Sólo quería verlos. Ha pasado mucho tiempo"- Odiaba mentirles así. Una cosa era excluir fragmentos de la verdad cuando le hacían una pregunta que ya pensaban no respondería honestamente. Pero esto, mentir, incluso por el simple hecho de protegerlos, era doloroso.

Izzy y Jace parecían saberlo, eso sólo empeoraba las cosas. Jace se cruzó de brazos y miró a Alec con preocupación, tratando de presionar. La expresión de Isabelle estaba forjada con la clase de compasión que se sentía devastadoramente vulnerable. No podía soportarlo.

-"¿Dónde está Max?"- preguntó, esforzándose para alegrar su expresión- "¿Está en casa?"

-"Está en la práctica de fútbol. Mamá acaba de regresar de dejarlo. Papá está... fuera"

-"Su aventura todavía sigue"- suspiró Alec, sonando exasperado.

-"Creo que Max finalmente comenzó a preguntarse"- agregó Isabelle suavemente.

-"Cuando llegue a casa, dale un abrazo y dile que lamento no haberlo visto"

Jace le dio a Alec una sonrisa torcida y sacudió su cabeza una vez- "Seguro, hermano"

-"Ven acá; ven a sentarte"- Isabelle jaló a Alec hasta la cama, mientras que Jace se tiró en el suelo junto a ellos, con la espalda contra el tocador- "¿Como has estado? ¿Te va bien?"

-"Estoy bien"- Alec le dirigió una sonrisa y se miró las manos. Nunca volvió a prestar atención a la forma en que constantemente se magullaban o cortaban. De hecho, todo su cuerpo era como un mapa topográfico de heridas. Los cortes corrían como cuerpos de agua por las llanuras de la piel de alabastro; cicatrices levantadas y estiradas como cordilleras.

-"Esa es nueva"- señaló Jace, haciendo un gesto hacia la cicatriz a través de su ceja izquierda.

-"Recibo nuevas todos los días"

-"Pero tienes cuidado, ¿verdad?"

-"Lo tengo"- le aseguró Alec- "Este nuevo asunto en el que estoy trabajando... No lo haré solo. Tengo a alguien"

Las cejas de Isabelle se alzaron, y ella lo miró dudosa- "Siempre trabajas solo"

-"Es más seguro, dado mi pasado. Pero este trabajo no puedo hacerlo solo"

-"¿Qué tipo de persona es tan valiosa como para sacrificar tu autonomía?"- Isabelle levantó sus rodillas hasta su barbilla, sus brazos rodearon sus espinillas.

-"Alguien con un profundo conocimiento de la política fuera de la ley. Es parte del mayor imperio del Mundo Subterráneo en la ciudad"

-"¿Cómo lograste atrapar a alguien así?"

-"Trabajé en un trabajo que iba mal rápido. Me estaba quedando sin tiempo y no tenía los recursos que necesitaba para completarlo. Él era el único con el tipo de poder que necesitaba, y tuve la suerte de que accedió a ayudarme. Nos convertimos en aliados"- Alec siempre había sido una persona privada, incluso con sus hermanos, pero tener que ser tan breve con ellos sobre el hombre del que estaba enamorado era una tortura.

Quizás algún día podría decirles que se había enamorado. Quizás podría decirles que era libre; a pesar de que vivía su vida cubriendo sus pistas y pretendiendo ser alguien que no era, que tenía una razón para seguir levantándose en las mañanas para hacer un trabajo que siempre dejaba una carga sobre sus hombros. Quería que supieran que, de alguna manera, había logrado encontrar su salvación.

-"¿Confías en él?"- preguntó Isabelle suavemente, poniendo su mano sobre el brazo de Alec.

-"Si"- respondió Alec sin dudarlo.

Un suave golpe en la puerta hizo que Jace e Izzy se sobresaltaran, y Alec rebuscó por su pistola. Isabelle levantó una mano para detenerlo- "¿Sí?"

-"Voy a hacer unos recados antes de recoger a Max"- respondió Maryse- "¿Necesitas algo?"

Aunque el tiempo que Alec había pasado separado de sus hermanos se sentía increíblemente largo, lo que había pasado desde que había tenido contacto con sus padres era significativamente mayor. El escuchar la voz de su madre nuevamente causó un dolor fantasma en su pecho.

-"No, estoy bien"- Isabelle se llevó el dedo a los labios para mantener a todos en silencio, esperando el sonido de los pasos de Maryse retrocediendo antes de que su postura se descongelara.

-"Debería irme"- murmuró Alec, poniéndose de pie y yendo a la ventana abierta.

-"Espera, ¿tienes que hacerlo?"- saltando de la cama, Isabelle corrió hacia él. Los dos chocaron y el peso de ella lo empujó hacia atrás un paso.

-"Lo siento. También es difícil para mí, créanme. Pero quedarme demasiado tiempo es... No puedo hacerlo"- miró a Jace y asintió- "Cuídense bien. Y díganle a Max que estuve aquí"

-"Por supuesto"- Jace se levantó, estrechó la mano de Alec, y le dio un rápido abrazo.

Después de una última y prolongada mirada a la parte de su vida que ahora solo existía como fragmentos de un sueño medio olvidado, Alec desapareció por la ventana.

En algún momento, en el camino de regreso al apartamento, comenzó a llover, y vio que la acera se veía cada vez más salpicada de gris. Mientras miraba sus pies, comenzó a cuestionar la validez de sus acciones. Quizás acabaría poniendo a su familia en mayor peligro que antes. Tal vez era egoísta.

Cuando regresó al piso, Magnus estaba tendido en el sofá, sosteniendo un vaso de whisky en la mano izquierda y moviendo distraídamente la muñeca derecha con pereza.

-"Hey"- dijo Alec en voz baja, quitándose las botas y las fundas de los hombros y los muslos, dejándolas caer en el piso de madera.

-"Alexander. ¿Tuviste una buena caminata?"- Magnus se movió para mirarlo, sosteniendo su copa contra su esternón.

-"La tuve"- Alec encontró un lugar lo suficientemente grande junto a los pies de Magnus en el que se acomodó, su mano anclada en el muslo de Magnus- "Fui a ver a Jace e Isabelle"

-"¿Oh? ¿Cómo fue eso?"

-"Fue difícil; más de lo que pensé. Supuse que el alivio de verlos después de tanto tiempo cancelaría la culpa de decirles mentiras"

-"Nunca dejas de proteger a las personas que amas si está en tu naturaleza. Algún día, sabrán lo que has sacrificado por ellos. Sabrán que su hermano los amaba con el corazón más grande"

Alec se acercó más, presionando su frente en la sien de Magnus, besando suavemente su mejilla- "Magnus, no quise dudar de ti antes. Cuando hablaste de Luke..."

-"No lo hice"

-"¿Qué?"

-"Pensé en lo que dijiste, Alexander, y creo que tienes razón. La manera más rápida de derribar lo que están tratando de construir es eliminar a su líder. Así es como impedimos que el cártel crezca y eche raíces"

Las cejas de Alec se fruncieron con desaprobación y él se apartó para mirar a Magnus- "¿Estás seguro?"

-"¿Alguna vez has escuchado el relato de Plutarco sobre Alejandro Magno en  _Moralia_?"- cuando Alec permaneció en silencio, Magnus continuó- "Dice que cuando Alejandro supo de la afirmación de Anaxarchus de que hay mundos infinitos, lloró porque nunca podría conquistar lo que era interminable"

-"¿Qué tratas de decir?"

Magnus sonrió irónicamente, con los ojos bajos- "Quizás yo también cometí el error de Alejandro"

El dorso de la mano de Alec acarició a Magnus tímidamente. Sus toques siempre tenían un propósito, y saber eso hacía que cada caricia que compartían se sintiera infinitamente más íntima debido a eso.

-"No puedes soportar el peso de todos los mundos, Magnus. La  _carga_  de  _uno_  es más de lo que cualquiera puede soportar"

-"Tengo que intentarlo, ¿no?"- susurró Magnus, finalmente mirando a Alec.

-"No tú solo"


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los chicos van por Castle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas del capítulo por tomfoolery14:
> 
> Muy bien muchachos, ¡las cosas realmente se calientan en este capítulo! aquí es donde aparece algo de tortura leve, así que tómenlo en cuenta y hagan lo que les resulte más cómodo al respecto.

 

 

 

-"¡Magnus, la puerta!"- llamó Alec desde la cocina, con las manos llenas tratando de sacar a Presidente Miau de una caja de cereal. Oyó que la puerta se abría y se cerraba, luego el sonido de voces, pero los maullidos de protesta de Presidente hacían imposible distinguir las palabras. Con un último tirón, liberó al pequeño gato, manteniéndolo a distancia para evitar el dolor de su desagradable rasguño.

Volviendo a la sala de estar, vio a Catarina sentada en el sofá, con los brazos alrededor de su cintura. Su expresión era grave y preocupada, y sus labios se movían rápidamente mientras hablaba- "Magnus, se está acercando. No sé cuánto tiempo tienes"- se detuvo y levantó la vista, encontrando la mirada de Alec- "Hola, Alec"- ella le dedicó un genuino intento de sonreír, pero estaba claro que era artificial.

-"Hey, Catarina"- dejando a Presidente sobre la alfombra, se acercó para pararse detrás de Magnus, colocando las manos en sus hombros- "¿Que está pasando?"

Magnus estiró su mano hasta acariciar los nudillos de Alec con los dedos, y luego lalevantó para llevarla a sus labios. Dejó un beso en los moretones que los decoloraban, y respondió- "Catarina tiene información sobre Castle"

Alec miró entre los dos preocupado- "¿Pasó algo?"

Catarina asintió, frotando su muñeca ansiosamente- "Llegó al hospital anoche, necesitando unos puntos. Una fuerte herida en la cabeza. Él preguntó por mí en específico. Lo atendí y él te mencionó, Magnus, y a quién se refirió como  _'tu amante doble cara'_ ; dijo que iba a encontrarte pronto porque estaba harto de esperando que asumas la responsabilidad y vayas por él"

Magnus se tensó bajo las manos de Alec. La culpa era su talón de Aquiles. Se abrumaba porque temía lo que significaría no tener el control que ésta ofrecía, los medios para justificar su obsesión con arreglar todo lo que estaba mal. El problema era que, la mayoría de las veces, proyectaba una culpa que no merecía.

Alec frotó el hombro de Magnus con su pulgar, pequeños círculos con ligera presión.

-"No podemos dejar que esto se prolongue más. Seguir esperando para obtener la mayor información que podamos sobre él no servirá de nada si alcanzamos el punto de no retorno"- respondió Magnus, pasándose el pulgar sobre el labio distraídamente.

-"Creo que sé una manera en que puedo ayudar"- concluyó Catarina.

-"¿Cómo?"- Alec cambió su peso ligeramente hacia adelante.

-"Pentotal"

Alec inmediatamente se recostó sorprendido, con las cejas levantadas- "¿En serio? ¿Suero de la verdad? Pensé que era un mito"

-"No es como en las películas"- dijo Catarina con una pequeña sonrisa- "Ralentiza algunas de las funciones cerebrales superiores durante un tiempo, eso hace que el sujeto sea un poco más cooperativo, y dado que mentir requiere más esfuerzo que decir la verdad, entonces los hechos son más fáciles de descubrir. Si sabes dónde presionar, por así decirlo"

Magnus estuvo en silencio por un momento, muy quieto- "Vale la pena intentarlo"

Catarina miró a Alec para su confirmación, y cuando recibió un asentimiento, buscó en su bolso, sacando un pequeño frasco de vidrio- "Esto necesita ser administrado cuidadosamente. Puede haber efectos secundarios peligrosos si administra demasiado en un corto periodo de tiempo"

Alec lo alcanzó, tomándolo con cuidado en su mano. Lo giró en su palma, observando la cresta líquida como olas dentro de su contención.

-"Estoy fuera de las rondas durante las próximas seis horas. Si tienen una emergencia médica, estaré allí"

Magnus asintió y se inclinó hacia adelante, besando su mejilla- "Será mejor que nos pongamos a trabajar, entonces. Esta es una pequeña ventana de oportunidad"

Catarina se puso de pie y se acercó a Alec para darle un abrazo- "Ten cuidado. Y cuida de Magnus"

-"Siempre"- dijo Alec en voz baja.

Tomando el brazo de Catarina suavemente, Magnus la acompañó a la puerta.

-"Está en su departamento ahora, esperándote. Él quiere ser atrapado, Magnus. Ten cuidado"

Magnus respondió asintiendo con la cabeza, dirigiéndole una sonrisa pequeña y tranquilizadora. Cerrando la puerta, recostó su cabeza contra ella- "No tenemos mucho tiempo"

-"¿Cómo quieres hacer esto?"- Alec ya estaba buscando sus pistoleras, poniéndolas y apretando las hebillas.

-"Tengo un lugar donde podemos llevarlo"- Magnus envió un rápido mensaje a Raphael, pidiéndole las llaves de las unidades de almacenamiento- "La pregunta es, si él me está esperando, ¿cómo vamos a atraparlo por sorpresa?"

-"No tenemos que sorprenderlo, sólo sacarlo de balance. Si él ha estado esperando que vayas a él, eso significa que está preparado para enfrentarte. Si apareces, dando la impresión de estar solo, no creo que sea capaz de evitar ceder a su necesidad de probarse contra ti"

Magnus se acercó a Alec, deteniendo la mano que estaba manipulando la hebilla de su pistolera- "Puedo hacer eso"

Alec exhaló una risa que bruscamente se interrumpió cuando los dedos de Magnus rozaron la piel sensible debajo de su ombligo.

-"Estás listo"- Magnus le guiñó un ojo, luego agarró su equipo.

-"Toma esto"- Alec le tendió un cuchillo a Magnus. Había algo grabado en el mango que le estaba ofreciendo. No reconoció el símbolo, pero lo había notado antes cuando Alec lo usaba. Tenía la forma de una ' _Z_ ' mayúscula con bordes redondeados y una línea que atravesaba el centro- "Me dará tranquilidad"

-"¿Qué significa?"- preguntó Magnus, mirando a Alec.

-"Bloqueo"

Se lo guardó en el bolsillo con una sonrisa suave, luego jaló a Alec para un beso- "Para la buena suerte"

-"Sí"- asintió Alec sin aliento.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Magnus los condujo hasta el apartamento de Castle, teniendo cuidado de quedarse solo en la parte de atrás y en las calles laterales tanto como sea posible- "La vigilancia de su chico dorado es un hecho"- había señalado. Después de estacionarse, revisó el clip en su pistola por última vez y volvió a colocarlo en su lugar.

Alec tragó saliva, el puño cerrado alrededor de su cinturón de seguridad.

-"Alexander, quiero que me prometas que harás lo que sea que tengas que hacer. Lo que sea necesario. Si crees que la situación ha ido mal y necesitas eliminarlo, hazlo"

Alec flexionó la mandíbula, sus músculos se contrajeron. Y asintió con la cabeza.

Magnus tuvo algunos minutos de ventaja antes de que Alec recorriera la parte trasera. Primero, cortó toda la energía del departamento de Castle, bloqueando sus cámaras de seguridad y sistemas de alarma. Cuando entrara, destruiría las cintas. Continuó por la escalera de incendios, subió al quinto piso. La segunda ventana de la fila estaba cerrada, como esperaba.

Las voces podían oírse débilmente desde donde estaba ubicado, y una claramente era de Magnus. Su tono no sonaba agresivo todavía, sino apaciguador. Esa era una buena señal; significaba que Alec tenía tiempo. Por el volumen de las voces, podía decir que estaba en algún lugar más atrás del vestíbulo, por lo que era seguro abrir la ventana y entrar.

Al aterrizar suavemente, Alec se agachó al lado de lo que decidió era un pequeño vestidor. Terminó en la habitación. La puerta ya estaba abierta, así que ladeó su arma y se deslizó por la abertura, avanzando silenciosamente por el pasillo hacia las voces.

-"¡Me  _abandonaste_ , Bane!"- Alec escuchó a Castle escupirle.

-"No podía condonar tus acciones, Peter. Tú lo sabes"

-"Hice lo que tenía que hacer para sobrevivir. Eres un hipócrita; hijo de Asmodeus, príncipe del Inframundo. ¿Crees que eres apto para decirle a alguien qué es la moralidad? ¿O ese novio tuyo, que está destinado a traicionarte por lo que hay en su sangre? Él no es como tú, Magnus. Nunca lo será. No puedes confiar seriamente en él"

-"No estoy aquí para hablar sobre Alec. Quiero hacer un trato contigo. Si acepto escuchar lo que tienes que decir, ¿dejarás ir a los chicos? Valgo mucho más para tu causa que ellos. Están supeditados a más éxitos en el futuro. Yo soy una ruta directa hacia lo que tú y el cártel buscan"

Castle se rio de eso, el sonido escalofriante de alguien que no tenía miedo a nada porque no tenían nada que perder- "Tu padre no confía en ti, Magnus. Si bien es cierto que no puede negarte, te ve como su adversario. Por cierto, ¿quién soltó la sopa sobre los niños?"

-"Nadie que conozcas"- respondió Magnus de manera tranquila. Cuando Alec se asomó por detrás de la pared lateral, llamó su atención- "No puedo dejarte hacer lo que estás planeando, Peter"

Castle estaba a punto de responder cuando Alec apareció detrás de él, con un arma presionada en la parte posterior de su rótula y el brazo libre sujetándolo por el cuello- "Podemos hacer esto de dos maneras"- siseó al oído de Castle- "Puedo volarte la rótula y nunca más caminaras sobre esa pierna, o puedes cooperar y mantener ambas. Tú eliges"

Su respuesta fue reír, lo que Alec rápidamente cortó apretando su agarre- "Estás haciéndote al tonto, Lightwood"

Alec movió la boca del arma ligeramente, apuntando a menos de un centímetro de la rótula de Castle y apretó el gatillo, la bala salió.

El grito de agonía fue inmediato, y Castle se desplomó contra Alec por el dolor.

-"La próxima vez, no voy a fallar. Ahora respóndeme"

Castle se sacudió en el agarre de Alec, pero miró directamente a Magnus cuando respondió- "Vámonos"- fue un desafío. Quería que se lo llevaran para que pudiera hacer su juego.

Alec asintió con la cabeza a Magnus y movió su arma justo debajo de la parte posterior de la camisa de Castle, presionando contra su columna vertebral- "Muévete"

Salieron del apartamento y regresaron al auto con Castle todavía consciente, pero poco después que fue empujado al asiento trasero, se desmayó por el dolor.

-"Debería estar fuera por un tiempo. La pérdida de sangre está empezando a afectar su sistema"- informó Alec, inspeccionando cuidadosamente el orificio de bala mientras Magnus se alejaba por la carretera- "¿A dónde lo llevaremos?"

-"El almacén está en los muelles. Raphael me dejó las llaves. No deberían molestarnos allí"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Cuando llegaron, Magnus fue el primero en salir del automóvil, entrando en el pequeño edificio junto a la entrada. La puerta principal estaba abierta, y las llaves de las unidades estaban exactamente donde Raphael había dicho que estarían.

Alec jaló a Castle por las solapas de su chaqueta para ponerlo de pie, provocando un débil gemido del hombre- "Cállate y muévete"

Magnus acababa de volver hacia ellos cuando notó movimiento en su visión periférica. Se giró bruscamente y vio a Luke Garroway, observándolos con curiosidad desde el muelle- "Mierda"- le arrojó las llaves a Alec- "Llévalo adentro. Me ocuparé de esto"- Se acercó al hombre lentamente, con los brazos sueltos a los costados- "¿Luke?"

-"¿Quién quiere saberlo?"- Luke se cruzó de brazos, con la cabeza ligeramente inclinada hacia un lado. No hizo ningún movimiento para crear distancia de Magnus.

-"Soy Magnus Bane"

Eso provocó una respuesta de Luke, quien dio medio paso hacia atrás.

Magnus levantó las manos hacia arriba en un movimiento no amenazante, haciendo señas a Luke para que se acercara con una curva de su índice izquierdo y sus dedos medios- "Está bien. No estoy aquí para pedirte nada. Esto no es un negocio, por así decirlo"

-"Todo lo que sucede aquí es negocio"- corrigió Luke, aunque su expresión se había relajado notablemente.

-"Quizás tengas razón"- reconoció Magnus con una sonrisa- "Supongo que sería más apropiado decir que no estoy aquí para pedirte hacer algo por mí o aceptar algo"

-"¿Quién era ese?"- Luke sacudió su mentón hacia la unidad de almacenamiento en la que Alec había metido a Castle.

-"Con tu posición, estoy seguro de que está al tanto de los nuevos chicos en la ciudad"- comenzó Magnus- "Se de buena fuente que se te acercaron, por una buena razón"

-"No hago tratos sucios ni monopolios. Hay igualdad de oportunidades por aquí, siempre y cuando se mantenga bajo el radar"

-"¿Así que rechazaste la oferta?"

-"Si. No tengo ningún interés en ser parte de algo que está creciendo más rápido de lo que puede ajustarse a su poder"

Magnus asintió levemente- "Creo que esa es la elección correcta"

-"He oído sobre tu... deslealtad hacia tu padre"- su expresión era ilegible.

-"No es deslealtad"- las palabras de Magnus cortaron bruscamente las de Luke.

Los ojos de Luke se movieron deliberadamente hacia el lugar sobre el corazón de Magnus donde estaría su tatuaje- "He oído que todavía tienes la marca"

-"La tengo. Pero no por simpatía. Es un recordatorio de donde provengo y de cómo ser mejor. Mi padre y yo tenemos una relación que no puedo explicar, pero durante muchos años hemos convivido sin pisar los pies del otro. Hemos respetado los caminos que el otro ha tomado. Pero ahora, con esta nueva pelea en el horizonte, he dejado clara mi posición y él también. Parece que vamos a estar en lados opuestos, pero estoy dispuesto a hacerlo. Brooklyn y su gente son lo primero"

Luke lo miró detenidamente por un momento, con los ojos ligeramente entrecerrados- "Hay cosas que te importan. Cosas que temes perder"- observó- "Yo también"- mirando hacia atrás a la unidad de almacenamiento, continuó- "Haz lo que tengas que hacer"

Magnus le tendió la mano- "Gracias"

Luke no dudó en corresponder, estrechándole la mano con firmeza- "Creo que es seguro decir que ya obtuviste mi información de contacto de tus fuentes, así que siéntete libre de usarla si es necesario"

-"Estaré en contacto"- asintió Magnus. Esperó hasta que Luke regresara al muelle antes de deslizarse dentro de la unidad de almacenamiento.

Alec tenía a Castle encadenado por sus muñecas al gancho en el techo, lo suficientemente bajo como para que sus pies rozaran el suelo. Él estaba inconsciente de nuevo.

Cuando Magnus se acercó a Alec, notó que tenía sangre fresca en la mejilla y el cuello- "Estás sangrando"- guio el rostro de Alec hacia el suyo con dos dedos en su mandíbula, y el ceño fruncido.

-"No es mía"- murmuró Alec, pasándose por la mejilla el dorso de la mano tapado con la manga de su chaqueta.

Limpiando las salpicaduras de sangre hasta que todo lo que quedaba eran pequeñas manchas carmesí, Magnus emitió un suave murmullo de aprobación- "Chico guapo"- le ofreció una sonrisa burlona, luego volvió su atención a Castle- "¿Lo noqueaste?"

Alec sacudió su barbilla en un asentimiento y miró hacia abajo al frasco de vidrio de pentotal sódico. Cogió una jeringa de la mesa y la llenó lentamente, luego la volvió a dejar allí- "Estamos listos cuando él lo esté"

-"Bien"- Magnus comenzó a caminar como un animal enjaulado, movimientos lentos pero insistentes. La restricción que estaba ejerciendo era obvia para Alec, familiarizado con la tensión de sus hombros, los rápidos movimientos de sus dedos frotándose y la repetida flexión de sus manos.

Cuando Castle dejó escapar un suave gemido y comenzó a moverse, los movimientos de Magnus se detuvieron por un momento, luego comenzó a moverse hacia él. Agarrándolo por la mandíbula bruscamente, Magnus forzó su rostro hacia arriba- "Despierta"

Un chorrito de sangre y saliva salió de la esquina de la boca de Castle y al principio pareció tener problemas para abrir los ojos. Dejó escapar una débil y crepitante risa- "Mírate, Magnus. A la altura de la ocasión"

-"Cuéntame sobre los niños"- Magnus habló de manera uniforme, sin complacer al hombre en la conversación.

-"¿Qué niños?"

-"No pierdas mi tiempo con esa mierda"

Obligando a sus ojos a abrirse un poco más, Castle miró a Alec, de vuelta junto a la mesa- "Pensé que teníamos un entendimiento, Lightwood. Conozco a tus padres, a tus hermanos. ¿De verdad quieres poner sus vidas en peligro?"

Alec no ofreció respuesta, excepto para inclinar la barbilla de forma casi imperceptible, desafiante.

Volviendo su atención a Magnus, Castle entrecerró los ojos- "No vas a preguntarme para quién trabajo, qué estamos haciendo en tu ciudad, ¿qué dijo tu padre cuando hablé con él?"

Con un bufido de incredulidad, Magnus comenzó a desenredar la cadena del gancho- "Sé para quién trabajas. El cártel nunca te dejaría marcharte después de lo que les hiciste. Estás en esto de por vida como su chico de los recados. Y sé lo que estás haciendo aquí. ¿Crees que eres diferente al resto de ellos? Se trata de dinero y poder"

-"¿Y tu padre?"- Castle se sacudió levemente cuando Magnus tiró de la cadena, obligándolo a sentarse en la silla de metal que Alec había empujado fuera de la mesa.

-"Es un hombre predecible cuando lo conoces lo suficiente"

-"Nunca entenderé por qué te deja seguir usando el emblema de su familia. No lo mereces"

Magnus dio un fuerte tirón a la cadena, asegurándola contra las patas traseras de la silla para mantener a Castle en su lugar.

-"Nunca he visto a alguien tan despiadado en los negocios como Asmodeus"- dijo Castle arrastrando las palabras- "Nadie le importa una mierda, y es por eso que es el mejor en su trabajo. ¿Pero tú? Te has convertido en una patética sombra de lo que podrías haber sido"

Alec se enderezó, agarró la jeringa y le quitó la tapa. Sostuvo la mirada de Castle por un momento, luego miró a Magnus. Cuando recibió un pequeño asentimiento, agarró a Castle por la muñeca y se giró, dejando al descubierto la parte inferior de su antebrazo.

-"¿Qué es eso?"- preguntó Castle, algo alarmado.

Ninguno de los dos respondió. Alec le administró la primera inyección, luego volvió a tapar la aguja y la arrojó a un lado- "Tomará un momento"

-"No vas a conseguir ni una mierda de mí, Magnus"- escupió Castle- "¿Te dijo lo que ha hecho?"- le dirigió a Alec- "No es solo un mediador, si eso es lo que piensas. Ser el príncipe del inframundo tiene un precio; un precio mayor que solo el linaje de una familia jodida. También significa derramar sangre. Hay mucho de eso"

Alec ignoró las burlas de Castle, parado estoicamente junto a la silla.

Magnus se quitó la chaqueta y se quitó los tirantes de los hombros, dejándolos colgar de sus caderas. Sin la chaqueta para cubrir su pistolera, su arma estaba en completa exhibición.

-" _Amor verus numquam moritur_ "-leyó Castle en el barril- " _''El verdadero amor no puede morir'_. Qué cursi eres"- parecía que estaba a punto de decir algo más, pero se cortó negando la cabeza con el ceño fruncido.

Magnus y Alec compartieron una mirada antes de acercarse- "Dime dónde están los niños"- presionó Alec.

Castle negó con la cabeza con insistencia, aunque estaba notablemente menos engreído que antes- "No hay nada que contar"- estaba empezando a sudar, gotas y gotas le corrían por la frente desde la línea del cabello.

-"Siguiente dosis"- murmuró Alec. Magnus preparó la segunda jeringa mientras Alec miraba a Castle cuidadosamente- "Hay algunas complicaciones serias que pueden surgir del uso de pentotal sódico. Me olvidé mencionar eso"- rodeó la silla lentamente, sin mirar a Castle- "Fallo cardiovascular y respiratorio si las funciones están restringidas por mucho tiempo, por ejemplo. No tienes problemas para respirar, ¿verdad?"

Antes de que él pudiera responder, Magnus simplemente dijo 'bien', antes de volver a colocar la aguja en el brazo de Castle y empujar el émbolo lentamente.

-"Esto fue obra de Catarina, apuesto"- el tono de Castle fue perdiendo lentamente su filo, volviéndose más frágil e inseguro- "Ella todavía no confía en mí. Nunca lo hizo"

-"¿Dónde están los niños que raptaste?"- presionó Magnus, con los dedos clavados en los brazos de la silla a cada lado de Castle- "Dime dónde los retienen"

La cabeza de Castle se balanceó levemente, y él sacudió su cabeza en un movimiento que no parecía estar desestimando la pregunta de Magnus, sino que estaba tratando de aclarar su cabeza- "Sabes que no cambiará nada, ¿verdad?"

-"¿Qué?"- ladró Alec, con los brazos cruzados.

-"El hecho de que me quites mis narcotraficantes no significa que hayas detenido nada. El cártel todavía viene. Tenemos prospectos y oportunidades de las que no sabes nada. Simplemente vas a ralentizar el proceso un poco"

-"Es un comienzo"- Alec giró la espalda para preparar la última inyección, pero un grito agudo de Castle hizo que se volteara abruptamente.

Magnus tenía su índice y dedo medio excavando en la herida de bala en la pierna de Castle, presionando bruscamente- "Dime, bastardo. ¿Dónde están?"

-"Magnus..."- advirtió Alec en voz baja.

Castle apretó los ojos contra el sufrimiento, gritando, y luego se relajó, desmayado por el dolor.

-"¡Maldición!"- siseó Magnus, derribando la silla libre con un fuerte roce contra el concreto- "Nos estamos quedando sin tiempo. Si presionamos mucho más, podría tener un paro y tendremos que llamar a Catarina. No podemos arriesgarnos a eso"- comenzó a pasearse de nuevo, clavando sus uñas romas contra sus palmas en un intento desesperado por aliviar la oleada de adrenalina.

-"Tenemos una dosis más que podemos darle. Entonces podemos presionar un poco más nosotros mismos. Tenemos opciones"

Magnus liberó un bajo ruido de su pecho, como un gruñido- "Maldición"

Alec no dijo nada, inspeccionó su arma sin rumbo para no presionar a Magnus ni siquiera con una mirada.

-"Alexander"- su tono era aún agudo, carecía de la profundidad y calidez habituales que tenía cuando se dirigía a él, pero que usara su nombre completo era algo- "¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no uses esa cosa vieja?"- fue una burla a medias, pero Alec estaba feliz de tomarla.

-"Oye. Cuido mucho  _mi pistola_ "- protestó Alec, la boca torcida en lo que se suponía un ceño, pero se había convertido en una pequeña sonrisa.

La expresión de Magnus cambió a presuntuosa y lentamente se acercó más a Alec- "Mmm, sé que lo haces"- apretó gentilmente la parte superior del brazo de Alec.

-"Entré directamente en  _eso_ , ¿no?"

Con una risa profunda y suave, Magnus puso su mano sobre la de Alec descansando en la pistola- "A esta reliquia no le queda mucho. Sólo toma prestada una de los mías"

Girando la cabeza hacia un lado para darle a Magnus una mirada muy aguda, Alec ladeó el arma y la apuntó a la rótula de Castle. Sin romper el contacto visual con Magnus, apretó el gatillo. Hubo un pequeño clic, y luego nada- "Joder"- siseó en voz baja- "Debe haberse atascado"

Con un profundo suspiro, Magnus negó con la cabeza. Moviendo su índice y sus dedos centrales hacia abajo por el costado de Alec para bajar por su muslo, agarró un nuevo cargador y rápidamente abrió el clip del arma, dejando que el viejo se deslizara hacia afuera. Con un movimiento suave, encerró el nuevo y arregló el atasco con un tirón sólido en el cañón. Golpeándola contra el pecho de Alec, dijo- "Servirá por hoy"

Una vez que Alec agarró el arma, Magnus deslizó su mano por debajo de la suya y miró hacia otro lado con una pequeña y persistente sonrisa.

Un murmullo de Castle captó su atención. Magnus se movió hacia él- "Despierta"- dio una patada a una de las patas de la silla con fuerza, causando que se raspara en el piso con un chirrido agudo y chirriante.

Él recobró la conciencia, mirando a Magnus. Parecía más débil, sus movimientos más letárgicos y sudaba aún más, con la línea del cabello húmeda.

Alec se unió a Magnus junto a la silla, tendiéndole la última jeringa.

Castle estaba callado, con los labios apretados. Él los miró una vez, pero por lo demás mantuvo su mirada en el suelo.

Después de administrar la tercera dosis, Magnus lo agarró por la parte superior de los brazos- "¿Dónde ocultas a los niños, Peter?"- preguntó en voz baja.

-"El almacén detrás de Pandemonium"- cedió Castle, su respiración se hizo más trabajosa. Hubo un suave silbido en cada exhalación.

-"Esto no es un trabajo de un solo hombre. ¿Quién te está ayudando a cubrir tus huellas?"

-"Un chico en el club. Él tiene un contacto en el bar donde organizamos las reuniones. No sé su nombre, solo pasamos información"

-"¿Cómo?"

-"Un vaso de chupito al revés en una servilleta doblada en diagonal"- sus respiraciones se estaban volviendo más superficiales.

Magnus dio un paso atrás y miró a Alec- "Llama a Catarina. Creo que va a sufrir una falla respiratoria"- desenredó cuidadosamente las cadenas que sujetaban a Castle desde la silla, pero mantuvo las manos atadas.

En un desesperado intento de liberarse, Castle se lanzó hacia la pistola descartada de Alec, que estaba sobre la mesa, y la agarró con ambas manos. Le apuntó a Magnus, amartillándola- "Te dije que no cambiaría nada, Magnus. Todavía gano"- sus manos temblaban ligeramente, y su voz tembló un poco.

Alec había lanzado su teléfono al suelo antes de que hubiera llegado a llamar a Catarina y tenía su propia arma en alto frente a él, casi tocando la parte trasera del cráneo de Castle- "Déjalo ir"

-"Mato a Magnus y tú me matas... Eso podría ser un intercambio justo"

Magnus tenía las manos a los costados, las palmas hacia afuera, mirando intensamente a Alec.

-"Déjalo, Castle. No volveré a pedírtelo"- dijo Alec de manera tranquila.

El dedo de Castle se movió bruscamente sobre el gatillo y eso fue todo lo que necesitó Alec para jalar el suyo.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nuevos descubrimientos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** en español en la versión original.

 

 

 

_**Antes...** _

.

.

-"En serio, Alexander, tu cabello está fuera de control"- murmuró Magnus distraídamente, cortando cuidadosamente el cabello a lo largo del costado de la cabeza de Alec con unas tijeras pequeñas

Alec estaba sentado junto al mostrador del baño, con las manos apoyadas en la repisa mientras se inclinaba hacia Magnus- "No he tenido tiempo de hacer nada al respecto"

Magnus resopló suavemente, inclinándose hacia atrás para inspeccionar su trabajo- "Casi terminamos"

Enganchando sus dedos índices a través del cinturón de los pantalones vaqueros de Magnus, Alec tiró de él hacia atrás abruptamente.

-"¡Cuidado! Podría sacarte uno de esos bonitos ojos"

-"Estoy dispuesto a arriesgarme"- murmuró Alec, acariciando la mandíbula de Magnus. El suave suspiro que dejó escapar le hizo cosquillas en la piel. Sus manos se movieron hacia arriba, debajo de la tela de la camisa de Magnus, acariciando ligeramente la piel.

-"Siempre has sido temerario, ¿no?"- bromeó Magnus con ironía, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Empujó sus dedos suavemente a través de la capa superior del cabello, sacudiendo pequeños mechones.

Alec se estremeció cuando algunos cayeron por la parte posterior de su camisa. Todavía estaba húmedo por la ducha y sorprendentemente lo bastante afilado para irritar su piel- "Cosquillas"- dijo a la defensiva.

Cuando Magnus se movió para levantar las tijeras otra vez, Alec agarró su muñeca, deteniéndolo- "Magnus"

Miró a Alec con el residuo de una sonrisa afectuosa que pronto se desvaneció cuando vio la expresión en su rostro- "¿Pasa algo malo?"

-"Perdí a un niño hoy en mi patrulla"

Parpadeando sorprendido, Magnus se enderezó para mirar a Alec directamente- "¿Que pasó?"

Alec negó con la cabeza una vez, luego inclinó su barbilla para inspeccionar cuidadosamente sus manos. No se había dado cuenta antes, pero todavía tenía sangre seca debajo de las uñas que no había logrado quitarse- "El tipo al que estaba siguiendo me disparó y le dio al niño. Lo había acorralado y entró en pánico, así que apretó el gatillo a ciegas. Después de terminar el trabajo, yo... traté de ayudar al niño, pero ya se había ido. No pude hacer nada"

Suavemente guio el mentón de Alec, arrancando sus ojos de sus uñas ensangrentadas, Magnus dijo firmemente- "Eso no fue tu culpa, Alexander. Trataste de salvar su vida; eso es lo que realmente importa"

-"No podemos salvar a todos. Lo sé. He perdido personas antes, y hasta he hecho las paces con el hecho de que, para salvar vidas, debó tomar otras. Pero era– era un niño inocente. Nada se ganó con su pérdida"

Magnus frotó círculos suaves en la mandíbula de Alec con su pulgar- "A veces pasa, Alec. Es trágico, deprimente y es... una pérdida injusta, pero no es tu culpa y no puedes arreglarlo tratando de asumir la responsabilidad"

Alec flexionó la mandíbula, el músculo tensándose- "Lo sé. Pero se siente como... Tan pronto como llegué a casa, me lavé toda la sangre en parte porque no quería que lo vieras. Que  _me veas_  así"

-"Te he visto con sangre en tus manos antes, y nunca he pensado menos de ti. Tú has visto lo mismo en mí"- Magnus agarró la toalla del toallero y la humedeció con agua caliente, frotando las uñas de Alec con ella. El estómago de Alec se hundió al darse cuenta de que Magnus también había visto la sangre.

-"Lo siento"

-"No tienes nada por lo que disculparte"- refutó Magnus de inmediato.

-"No tienes que decir eso, Magnus. No si no lo siente–"

Abandonando la toalla y reemplazándolo con las manos de Alec, Magnus las apretó suavemente para llamar su atención- "Nunca podría perder ninguna parte de mi amor por ti"- acarició suavemente la oreja de Alec- "No tienes que esconderte de mí"

-"Magnus..."- No sabía lo que estaba tratando de decir; no sabía lo que estaba pidiendo.

Cuando Magnus se acercó más, sus muslos presionando contra las rodillas de Alec, finalmente se dio cuenta de lo que estaba necesitando. Era Magnus. Se sentía como si hubiera un gran abismo entre ellos que no parecía poder cruzar, y tenía una necesidad desesperada de no sentirse solo.

-"¿Qué necesitas, Alexander? ¿Qué puedo hacer?"- Magnus era tan sincero que Alec sintió ganas de llorar.

-"Sólo... te necesito a ti y a mí. No solo yo"- parecía haber una desconexión entre su boca y su cerebro porque lo que había tenido perfecto sentido antes no parecía estar nada claro cuando se escuchó decirlo.

Magnus, benevolente y serio, pareció comprender, sin embargo, porque tomó a Alec en sus brazos, abrazándolo. Acunó su nuca con una mano, sosteniéndolo con un toque que lo anclaba al momento, mientras la otra acariciaba su espalda con dulzura- "Somos nosotros, amor. Somos  _tu y yo_ "

-"Por favor. Tócame"- susurró Alec en su oído.

La combinación de cálido aliento y el peso de sus palabras hicieron que Magnus sintiera que se estaba quemando desde adentro. Pero oh, qué quemadura tan encantadora- "Bien, vamos"

Alec se aferró a él, manteniendo sus cuerpos apretados el uno contra el otro en todo momento, incluso mientras Magnus forcejeaba con el pomo de la puerta hacia el dormitorio. Tan pronto como la obstrucción fue liberada, Alec lo empujó hacia la cama, sin detenerse hasta que cayó sobre ella.

Estaban tendidos de lado, uno frente al otro, con la pierna de Alec entre las de Magnus y sus manos ancladas a ambos lados de su rostro.

Ralentizando el impulso de los besos, Magnus comenzó a alejarse de los labios de Alec hacia otras partes de su rostro. Besó los párpados, la punta de la nariz, la comisura de la boca y justo debajo de la oreja con toda la ternura que pudo.

Alec frenéticamente se aferró a la piel de Magnus, necesitándolo más cerca, necesitando sentirse más que saciado. Necesitaba ahogarse en Magnus, sentir que nunca podría encontrar una forma de escapar de la sensación de su cuerpo, el olor de su piel, el sonido de su voz.

-"No hay prisa"- susurró Magnus contra su cuello, presionando besos húmedos a lo largo del músculo sobresaliendo- "Relájate"

Alec fue incapaz de resistir, quedando laxo en sus brazos.

Magnus lo usó como palanca para empujar a Alec sobre su espalda, sentándose a horcajadas sobre él. Sus manos se apoyaron en las caderas de Alec, acariciando la piel expuesta con adoración- "Te amo, Alexander. Más profundo que el océano y más alto que el cielo"

Con un suspiro de placer, Alec hundió sus dedos en la suave piel de las caderas de Magnus- "Te amo más"- fue simple, directo, como siempre lo era Alec, y para Magnus, eso siempre había sido suficiente. Los grandes gestos eran el fuerte de Magnus, y sin embargo nunca los había necesitado a cambio de sentirse verdaderamente amado; no cuando Alec podía hacer lo mismo a su manera.

Riendo suavemente, Magnus volvió a subir por el cuerpo de Alec, alzando su camisa a medida que avanzaba hasta que llegó al esternón de Alec, quien de inmediato levantó sus brazos y ayudó a Magnus para que se la quitara, luego se apresuró a ayudar a Magnus a deshacerse de la suya.

Piel contra la piel fue un alivio para Alec, quien todavía estaba persiguiendo la saciedad con un anhelo ilimitado- "¿Pantalones?"- preguntó contra los labios de Magnus, la voz amortiguada por ese último beso que le daba antes de retroceder un poco.

-"¿Los quito?"

-"Por favor"

Magnus alcanzó el cinturón de Alec y lo desabrochó con destreza, luego deslizó su dedo por el botón de sus pantalones, deslizándolo por el agujero. Sus manos chocaron con las de Alec varias veces mientras Alec intentaba trabajar a su alrededor para corresponder.

Cuando no quedaba nada entre ellos aparte de la suave tela de su ropa interior, Magnus presionó nuevamente a Alec, quien estaba más que feliz de envolverlo.

-"¿Puedo tocarte?"- preguntó Alec, pasando sus palmas por la curva de la columna vertebral de Magnus, sus dedos deteniéndose en el elástico de su cintura.

-"Sí, Alexander"- ronroneó Magnus, arqueando la espalda con lujo.

Las manos de Alec se deslizaron cuidadosamente bajo la tela, palmeando la piel, agarrándola con avidez. Movió sus caderas mientras se presionaba contra Magnus, y sus sonidos de satisfacción se unieron en un hermoso sonido propio- "¿Puedes tocarme?"

-"¿Dónde me quieres? ¿Aquí?"- Magnus deslizó su mano por el frente de Alec lentamente, luego, cuando se acercó a donde parecía estar guiándolo, sus dedos hicieron el camino solos- "¿Puedo tocarte aquí?"- la mano de Magnus descansaba sobre el frente de los bóxers de Alec, flotando ligeramente por encima.

-"Si"- Alec echó la cabeza hacia atrás cuando Magnus obedeció. Su mente se estaba volviendo borrosa mientras su cuerpo clamaba por la rendición. Quería hacer que Magnus se sintiera bien, quería darle al hombre que amaba tan inmensamente y sin restricciones. Sin embargo, el enfoque era algo que estaba perdiendo- "E–espera, más despacio"

Magnus detuvo de inmediato los movimientos de su cuerpo, manteniéndose por encima de Alec para mantener su peso fuera de él, que era lo contrario de lo que Alec estaba tratando de pedir- "¿Quieres parar?"

-"Dios, no"- se rio Alec, inclinando la cabeza hacia delante para tocar su nariz con la de Magnus- "Sólo quiero tocarte también y me distraes"

Intercambiaron besos lentos por un rato, pero eventualmente florecieron en algo más ambiguo. Los toques específicos que Alec pudo identificar se redujeron simplemente a aferrarse a la piel resbaladiza por el sudor, una plétora de sensaciones que se dispararon hacia el crescendo.

Había un subidón que venía con esta clase de fusión de alma y cuerpo, y Alec estaba segura de que lo convertiría en un adicto. Se sentía como tocar un cable vivo; era demasiado – demasiado para describir con palabras, demasiado para procesar con claridad. Pero no había manera de que pudiera dejarlo ir, porque nunca había sentido un exceso de nada en toda su vida.

-"Cuando nada tiene sentido"- murmuró Alec sin aliento contra el cuello de Magnus después de que el placer había alcanzado su cresta- "Siempre estás tú"

Con una sonrisa como el sol que sale en un día nublado, Magnus simplemente respondió- "Siempre"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Ahora...** _

.

.

La música ruidosa que vibraba en Pandemonium retumbaba hasta en los huesos de Alec y Magnus mientras permanecían de pie afuera.

-"¿Qué debería estar buscando?"- preguntó Alec, con la mano en la pistolera del muslo. La mitad de su rostro brillaba en rojo pálido debido a las luces de neón del letrero que estaba justo encima de ellos.

-"Lo sabrás tan pronto como lo sepa"- girando distraídamente una navaja entre sus dedos, los anillos de Magnus brillaron.

Alec dio un breve asentimiento y se dirigió a la puerta doble. Magnus lo siguió de cerca, una mano cálida se posó en la espalda de Alec.

La música alta se duplicó en volumen desde el segundo en que pusieron un pie adentro. La temperatura también era notablemente más alta en el interior, creada por el calor corporal de cientos de personas bailando en grupos, el sudor brillando en las luces estroboscópicas.

Alec fue directamente al bar, que era el lugar menos concurrido del club.

-"Buena elección"- Magnus tuvo que inclinarse hacia Alec y casi rozar sus labios con su oído para ser escuchado por encima del ruido- "Definitivamente necesito un trago"

-"¿Qué tan  _duro_  lo quieres?"- Alec se apoyó en el mostrador, señalando al barman con un movimiento de sus dedos.

Una sonrisa pícara se extendió por los labios de Magnus- " _Alexander_ , me encanta cuando hablas sucio"

-"Vete a la mierda"- respondió Alec, rodando los ojos. Se sobresaltó ligeramente de la mano que de repente sintió en su cadera, enganchándose en la parte superior de sus pantalones. Las uñas romas de Magnus lo arañaron agradablemente.

-"Hola"- le dijo Magnus al cantinero, ignorando por completo a Alec- "Dos chupitos de tequila"

Cuando regresó con sus bebidas, adornadas con una rodaja de limón cada una, y un pequeño tazón de vidrio con sal, Magnus deslizó un billete de cincuenta dólares hacia ella con un guiño.

Con un vaso de vidrio en la mano, se giró hacia Alec, tirando hábilmente de la tela transparente de su camisa hacia un lado, revelando la pronunciada pendiente entre su hombro y clavícula.

-"¿Qué estás haciendo?"- Alec trató de mirar el parche de piel expuesta en su visión periférica, pero fue detenido por Magnus presionando su dedo índice en sus labios.

-"Trago en el cuerpo. ¿Qué parece que estoy haciendo?"- sin más preámbulos, Magnus se inclinó y lamió una lenta línea sobre el hombro de Alec, con la lengua plana.

Alec cerró los ojos ante la sensación, sintiéndose extremadamente acalorado. El suave cosquilleo de la sal siendo rociada agudizó su atención.

-" _Salud**_ "- Magnus tomó su trago, golpeando el vaso, y luego se inclinó para quitar la sal de la piel de Alec con una lengua curva.

Alec se inclinó hacia él y arrancó el limón del borde del vaso, pegando cuidadosamente la corteza entre sus dientes.

Cuando Magnus se apartó, miró la boca de Alec con una sonrisa y se inclinó hacia el limón. Sus labios se rozaron durante unos segundos, convirtiéndolo en un beso desordenado y pegajoso.

Una vez que se separaron, Magnus le tendió el segundo trago a Alec- "Tu turno"

Alec se estiró para tomar una pizca de sal entre sus dedos- "Levanta la mano"- dando a la piel suave entre el pulgar y el índice de Magnus una succión húmeda, dejando un rastro de saliva, roció la sal sobre ella.

Abriendo la boca obedientemente, Magnus le permitió a Alec colocar el limón en su boca.

Alec tomó el chupito con un poco menos gracia que Magnus, goteando un poco de la bebida restante sobre la mano de Magnus cuando se acercó a lamer la sal. Magnus deliberadamente chocó sus narices juguetonamente cuando fue por el limón, que Alec cuidadosamente liberó de sus dientes. Escupiendo la cáscara con una sonrisa, se limpió la boca con el dorso de la mano.

-"¿Otra ronda?"- preguntó la cantinera, que ya estaba buscando más vasos.

-"Un Martini para mí, por favor"- dijo Magnus lentamente, mirando la pequeña mancha húmeda en el hombro de la camisa de Alec con un brillo en los ojos.

-"Jack y Coca. Gracias"-. Alec arrastró su dedo meñique por el interior del brazo de Magnus, sus ojos apartándose de ella observar a la multitud que los rodeaba.

-"Necesitamos un ojo en el bar y otro en la pista de baile. ¿Cuál quieres?"- preguntó Magnus, mirando por encima del hombro a la multitud de cuerpos más cercana a ellos.

-"Tomaré la pista"

-"Tal vez tendrías mejor vista desde allí" reflexionó Magnus, aceptando su bebida cuando la barman regresó.

Alec arqueó una ceja y bebió un sorbo- "No estás pensando lo que creo que estás pensando, ¿verdad?"

-"Eres demasiado inteligente para tu propio bien"- doblando cuidadosamente su servilleta en diagonal, Magnus colocó su vaso de chupito boca abajo sobre él- "Vamos, listillo"- agarró la mano de Alec y lo llevó al borde de la pista de baile, donde sabía que Alec se sentiría menos vulnerable.

Las manos de Alec encontraron fácilmente las caderas de Magnus, los dedos deslizándose contra el cuero de sus pantalones. Para obtener un mejor agarre, enganchó sus dedos índices a través de las presillas del cinturón- "Tengo que aprender a mantener la boca cerrada"

Magnus rodó sus caderas, moviéndose contra Alec en perfecta sincronía con la música. Una mano acunó la parte posterior de su cabeza, acercándolo a él- "Te prefiero con la boca abierta, muchas cosas buenas tienden a salir de eso. Por ejemplo"- besó suavemente a Alec en la boca, persuadiéndolo con un suave choque de su lengua en la comisura de sus labios.

Separando sus labios con un suave y satisfecho murmullo, Alec sonrió.

Magnus deslizó sus manos por la espalda de Alec lentamente hasta que se posaron en los bolsillos traseros de sus jeans. Ahora capaz de agarrarlo bien, lo acercó más- "¿Ves a alguien sospechoso?"

-"He estado un poco ocupado"- resopló Alec, haciendo un rápido análisis de la multitud- "Nada aún"

Mirando por encima del hombro de Alec, Magnus sacudió levemente la cabeza- "Yo tampoco"

Sus pechos se movían uno contra el otro, pegajosos por el sudor, y sus rostros estaban iluminados por los diferentes colores de las luces cambiantes. Mantener sus cuerpos completamente uno contra el otro era la única forma de evitar golpear a un desconocido que giraba, así que Alec estaba feliz de mantener a Magnus más cerca de lo que solía hacerlo en un lugar público.

Magnus se movió en su agarre, colocando su espalda hacia el frente de Alec y guiando sus manos alrededor de su cintura para descansar en el interior de su pelvis. Cuando estuvo seguro de que Alec los mantendría allí, deslizó una mano por la parte posterior de la cabeza de Alec, tirando suavemente de su cabello. Empujó las caderas hacia atrás y Alec estuvo feliz de recibirlo, ofreciendo presión con sus manos que alentó los movimientos de Magnus.

Se inclinó para besar el hombro de Magnus en repetidos besos con la boca abierta, y Alec se perdió en una bruma de calor y el olor de la colonia y sudor de Magnus. Sus párpados se volvieron pesados, y la atmósfera a su alrededor parecía que lo estaba ralentizando. Su centro era Magnus; el sordo latido de su corazón en su pecho y los movimientos lentos y almibarados de sus caderas.

Las uñas de Magnus rascando suavemente en su cuero cabelludo llamaron su atención y obligaron a sus ojos a abrirse más- "¿Magnus?"

-"Es una suposición educada, pero creo que podría haber encontrado a quien estamos buscando"

Alec se separó de Magnus y siguió el dedo que apuntaba a un hombre alto de cabello negro y piel aceitunada que se dirigía a la barra. Llevaba un largo abrigo negro que no era propicio para el ambiente del club, la primera indicación de que había algo extraño sobre él. Lo segundo fue el bulto obvio en la parte posterior de su cintura que Magnus y Alec podían identificar claramente como una pistola oculta.

Alec siguió de cerca al costado de Magnus mientras se movían entre los cuerpos para salir de la pista de baile. Abriéndose paso a tientas, lo siguieron hasta el bar, donde lo vieron hablar con uno de los bármanes que sostenía la servilleta y el vaso que Magnus había dejado atrás.

Magnus tocó sutilmente el costado de su nariz dos veces, y Alec asintió con la cabeza, separándose de Magnus para interceptar desde el otro lado.

Cuando el hombre se dirigió hacia la puerta lateral que conducía al callejón, Magnus se movió despacio detrás de él y Alec salió por la puerta principal.

Bajo la luz tenue de la farola, Magnus sacó su arma- "Te estaba buscando"

El hombre se volvió y Magnus se sintió tensarse por reflejo.

-"Hey, hermano"

-"Alastor"- la boca de Magnus se estrechó en una línea dura. Él no dejaría que esto lo pusiera en desventaja. Tenía un trabajo que hacer, y nada lo detendría. Dejando de lado el pasado y olvidando convenientemente la historia compartida era algo que se encontraba haciendo a menudo en su negocio. Había acumulado mucho de eso por ser el hijo de Asmodeus.

Alastor era el segundo hijo, tres años menor que Magnus. Tres años era todo lo que lo separaba del prestigio y poder que tanto había querido y Magnus había desechado. Él fue quien perdió más cuando Magnus se fue. Hubiera sido el sucesor de Magnus, tomando el lugar que le correspondía como la mano derecha de su padre. Pero en cambio, Asmodeus lo hizo a un lado, pasando por alto a un hijo que estaba desesperado por complacerlo.

-"Esto no cambia nada"- dijo Magnus en voz baja. Cuando vio que Alec estaba detrás de Alastor, bajó un poco la barbilla. Alec se detuvo, con su pistola en la mano, todavía en su funda.

Sintiendo el cambio en la atmósfera, Alastor miró por encima del hombro- "¿Tu compañero? Estoy sorprendido. Siempre piensas que puedes manejar todo por ti mismo"

Magnus ignoró la burla y miró a Alec- "Este es mi hermano, Alastor"

Alec hizo todo lo posible por mantener su expresión firme, sin revelar nada de la sorpresa y preocupación que sentía. Su mano permaneció en su arma, aunque su agarre se relajó levemente.

-"¿Realmente acabaras conmigo, Magnus? ¿ _Conmigo_?"- Alastor descansó sus manos a su lado, golpeando su pulgar contra la parte exterior de su muslo en lo que parecía ser un tic nervioso.

-"Crees que dejar a nuestra familia es imperdonable, y una desgracia. ¿Cómo podría saber lo qué es la lealtad, verdad? "

Él no recibió respuesta.

-"Lo que hice no es como lo que parece que has hecho. Trabajas para Asmodeus, ¡lo representas! Me odias por lo que percibes que es darle la espalda, pero mírate, ayudando a una sanguijuela a encontrar el camino hacia el imperio que construyó. ¿Por qué? ¿Despecho? ¿Realmente lo odias tanto?"

-"¡No tanto como te odio!"- escupió Alastor acercándose a Magnus. Fue un cambio instintivo impulsado por una ira que crecía rápidamente y ardía más- "¡Es tu culpa que no pudiera tomar el lugar que merecía al lado de mi padre! ¡Es tu culpa que sus hijos sean poco más que peones! Él todavía es leal a ti; una lealtad que me he  _ganado_  con sangre, sudor y dedicación. No has hecho nada más que alejarte de nosotros y oponerse a todo lo que alguna vez intentó darte"- sus fríos ojos eran casi negros, los iris tan oscuros que parecían fundirse con la pupila. Era casi imposible distinguir dónde terminaba uno y comenzaba el otro.

-"Sabemos que estabas trabajando con Castle" interrumpió Alec, tratando de quitar el centro de los hermanos.

-"¿Está muerto?"- la pregunta fue dirigida a Magnus, quien respondió con una pequeña sacudida de su barbilla- "Mmm"- murmuró Alastor vagamente.

-"Y sabemos de los chicos a los que ayudaste a secuestrar para que lleven las drogas para el cártel"- continuó Alec- "Se han reubicado de forma segura"

La mano izquierda de Alastor se cerró en un puño a su lado- "Eso no cambia nada. El cártel aún está por venir, y se apoderaran de todo. No soy el único que trabaja a espaldas de Asmodeus"

-"Nadie más que trabaje para nuestro padre sería lo suficientemente estúpido como para traicionarlo"- resopló Magnus, entrecerrando los ojos mientras miraba al hombre que una vez conoció mejor que nadie.

Alastor adoraba a Magnus, lo admiraba más que a Asmodeus. Quería llegar a ser como él porque envidiaba que Magnus fuera fuerte, valiente y temerario. Ser confiado y testarudo había sido algo que Alastor admiraba en él, pero cuando comenzó a entrar en conflicto con Asmodeus, ya no eran virtudes sino vicios ante sus ojos- "Te sorprenderías"- le dijo a Magnus con una llamarada de desafío.

-"¿Quién es?"- presionó Alec, levantando su arma. El curso estaba planeado, y Alastor había dejado clara su posición – no había ninguna posibilidad de razonar con él ahora.

-"Por tu bien, no confíes en Magnus"- fue la inesperada respuesta de Alastor. Él miró fijamente a Alec- "También  _te_  joderá. Está en su naturaleza"

-"El nombre"- presionó Alec, rehusándose a vacilar- "Danos el nombre"

-"Azazel"

-"Hijo de puta"- murmuró Magnus, negando con la cabeza.

-"¿Dejarías que lo hiciera así de fácil?" Alec parecía inseguro, entrecerrando un ojo ligeramente

-"Él los va a destruir a ambos. Y prefiero verlo que hacer el trabajo sucio yo mismo"- Alastor comenzó a retroceder lentamente hacia la boca del callejón que conducía a la calle. Sus manos estaban en rendición- "Te veré por ahí, hermano. Quizás tú también me veas"

Alec bajó su arma, y mientras Magnus se mantuvo ahí de pie, no hizo ningún movimiento para ir a la ofensiva.

Una vez que Alastor desapareció, Alec deslizó su arma en su funda y se acercó a Magnus, tocándole suavemente la parte superior del brazo- "¿Estás bien?"

Dejó caer su brazo a su lado, el único cambio en su postura- "Vamos"

-"¿A dónde?"

Magnus miró a Alec, con la mandíbula tensa- "A casa de mi padre"

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas finales del capítulo por tomfoolery14:
> 
> Un poco de curiosidades
> 
> El nombre 'Alastor' fue elegido específicamente para el tipo de persona que es y donde encaja tanto en su familia como en el mundo. Esto lo encontré al investigar el significado del nombre que lo representa mejor:
> 
> 'Alastor' es griego antiguo para 'el que no olvida', por lo tanto, vengador, perseguidor, torturador, alguien que sufre de venganza divina... Alastor era un epíteto del dios griego Zeus, de acuerdo con Hesiquio de Alejandría y el Etymologicum Magnum, que lo describieron como el vengador de las malas acciones, específicamente, el derramamiento de sangre familiar.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus vs Azazel. Final.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas del capítulo por tomfoolery14:
> 
> ¡Mi más sincera gratitud a todos los que se han tomado el tiempo de leer mi primer fic con varios capítulos! No puedo creer que hayamos llegado al final. ¡Les agradezco desde el fondo de mi corazón por leer, dejar felicitaciones, comentarios y compartirlo!

 

 

 

**_Antes..._ **

.

.

-"Tenía la sensación de que te encontraría aquí"

Alec se alejó un paso del saco de boxeo, deteniendo su balanceo al atraparlo con una mano.

-"¿Día difícil?"- adivinó Magnus, caminando hacia allí.

-"No es uno de los mejores"

-"¿Quieres hablar sobre ello?"

-"No"- Alec regresó su atención al saco. Cada vez que su puño colisionaba con él, había un golpe sordo y apagado. Derecha. Derecha, izquierda. Derecha, derecha, izquierda, derecha.

Magnus se acercó para pararse detrás de la bolsa, manteniéndola estable con las manos abajo y presionando su pecho contra ella como contra resistencia. Con cada golpe de Alec, absorbía parte de la fuerza.

Alec finalmente disminuyó la velocidad, dejando caer sus manos a los costados. Su cabello pegado a su frente, húmedo por el sudor. Las luces de halógeno de neón que colgaban en la ventana del gimnasio y formaban la palabra ' _Abierto'_  transformaban los rastros de sudor sobre su cuerpo en rojo- "¿Qué estás haciendo?"

-"Dijiste que no querías hablar sobre eso"- respondió Magnus simplemente.

Con una sonrisa suave, del tipo reservado sólo para Magnus, Alec le besó la comisura de su boca con delicadeza- "¿Sabes lo que quiero?"

-"¿Qué podría ser?"- ronroneó Magnus, con las manos apoyadas en la espalda de Alec. Se habían deslizado debajo de la tela húmeda de su camisa y corrían ligeramente hacia arriba y hacia abajo a cada lado de su columna vertebral.

-"Un mano a mano"

Con una sonrisa pagada de sí misma, Magnus dio un paso atrás- "¿Crees que soy fácil de tirar al suelo?"- se quitó la chaqueta y su Henley, quedando sólo con sus botas y pantalones.

Alec se quitó la cinta de las manos, metiéndola en su bolsa, y se paró frente a Magnus con las manos sueltas a los lados, las piernas ligeramente dobladas y separadas a la anchura de los hombros.

Con un ligero movimiento de sus dedos índice y medio, Magnus lo imitó.

Alec comenzó a rodearlo, y luego lanzó el primer golpe. Era ligero, destinado a ser esquivado. Sólo estaba sumergiendo su dedo del pie en el agua, siguiendo los patrones en los movimientos de Magnus.

Esquivó un golpe de regreso, las manos frente a su cara.

Intercambiaron golpes sueltos por un tiempo hasta que Magnus intensificó las cosas al barrer la pierna de Alec, dejándolo caer de espaldas- "¿Terminaste de andar con rodeos?"- preguntó, ofreciéndole una mano a Alec.

Él le dedicó una sonrisa pícara, y se dejó poner de pie.

-"¿Está bien?"

-"Está bien"

-"¿Está bien?"

-"Sí. Vamos"- Alec puntuó su frase con un puñetazo al costado izquierdo de Magnus, quien pareció tener más dificultades para continuar bloqueándolo.

Aprendieron los movimientos del otro y los mapearon, escalando sus esfuerzos en tándem. Era imposible que uno superara al otro, siguiendo la misma curva de aprendizaje.

Cuando Alec atrapó la muñeca de Magnus y lo giró sobre su espalda, Magnus golpeó la colchoneta con fuerza. Ligeramente abrazándolo con su pie plantado en el pecho de Magnus, Alec resopló- "Te has oxidado gastando todos estos años como diplomático, Magnus"

Magnus se acercó para agarrar el tobillo de Alec con ambas manos y usó su peso contra él, volteándolo. Con una rodilla contra su esternón, Magnus se levantó- "No, sólo aprendí nuevos trucos. Por ejemplo, recibir un golpe para obtener una ventaja"

Alec, todavía no dispuesto a ceder, intentó apartar a Magnus, quien simplemente presionó con más fuerza contra él. Estaba inmovilizado. Lanzando su cabeza hacia atrás con un gruñido insatisfecho, Alec golpeó su palma en la alfombra dos veces.

Magnus lo dejó levantarse e hizo lo mismo- "Eres un estudiante muy rápido. Estoy impresionado"- admitió, agarrando una de las botellas de agua de la bolsa de gimnasio de Alec.

Alec se encogió de hombros, secándose la frente con la parte inferior de su camisa.

El brillo del sudor que mojaba la piel dorada de Magnus parecía enfatizar aún más el duro músculo de sus hombros, brazos y espalda- "Sabía que una alianza contigo fue una decisión inteligente"

-"Aprecio la adulación, pero tú y yo sabemos que fue un riesgo calculado"- Alec arrojó su agua a un lado y se sentó en el banco junto a Magnus.

-"Hay una broma en alguna parte"

Alec golpeó su hombro contra Magnus cariñosamente.

Manteniendo la mirada en la botella que tenía en sus manos, Magnus preguntó- "¿Te sientes un poco más parlanchín ahora que has logrado desahogarte"

-"No"

Magnus inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado para darle una mirada tremendamente poco impresionada- "Eres tan terco, Alexander"

-"Creo que, secretamente, es una de tus cosas favoritas sobre mí"- bromeó Alec. El dorso de sus manos se rozó entre sí, y Alec rozó sus dedos con los de Magnus por un momento fugaz.

-"Nunca conseguirás que lo admita, así que no aguantes la respiración"- Magnus se pasó los dedos por el cabello, humedeciéndolos con sudor, y se puso de pie. Las sombras proyectadas por las luces aliviaban la pequeña caída de su espina dorsal- "Ven entonces. Segundo round"

-"Esa no fue una pelea justa, sabes"- señaló Alec, haciendo su camino de regreso a la alfombra.

Magnus levantó una ceja hacia él.

-"Eres una distracción de alto nivel"

-"Lucha a través del dolor. Primera lección"-Magnus era incapaz de evitar provocar a Alec. La predisposición innata de Alec a ser mejor en todo lo que hacía era algo que Magnus había notado desde su primera interacción. A veces, funcionaba a su favor; presionar a Alec así era algo que descubrió  disfrutaba, aunque sólo fuera por los deliciosos resultados finales que había logrado acumular.

Alec inclinó ligeramente la cabeza hacia un lado, preparándose para el movimiento de Magnus.

Eligiendo ser predecible, Magnus primero apuntó dos golpes consecutivos al esternón de Alec, que fueron desviados por con más fuerza de la que había usado anteriormente.

-"Puede que haya avivado ese fuego un poco, ¿eh?"

Alec se empujó contra él, separando sus brazos- "¿No te gustaría saberlo?"

-"Hablar sucio no es tu fuerte, cariño"- dijo Magnus con un tsk, sacudiendo la cabeza con una expresión juguetonamente compasiva.

Alec se abalanzó sobre él, y Magnus rápidamente se apartó del camino, retrocediendo.

-"Para ser justos, no estoy acostumbrado a este diálogo cuando estoy–"- Magnus extendió un brazo y atrapó a Alec por el pecho, enviándolo hacia atrás. Rodó sobre su hombro derecho, enderezándose sobre sus rodillas.

Magnus inclinó levemente la cabeza, un engatusamiento silencioso -  _tu turno_.

Alec mostró ligeramente sus dientes  y se arrojó hacia él. Sus golpes fueron más duros, sus movimientos más rápidos, y estaba usando los movimientos de Magnus en su contra. Cogió a Magnus por el hombro y lo obligó a bajar, con una rodilla sujetando su antebrazo y sus brazos trabados a ambos lados del otro brazo de Alec, dejándolo estacionario.

-"Si dijera que lo hice a propósito porque te quería encima de mí..."- insinuó Magnus, luchando contra una sonrisa.

-"No te culparía, pero también pensaría que estás lleno de mierda"- Alec se inclinó y lo besó, las puntas de su cabello rozando la frente de Magnus. Su sudor mezclándose donde sus cuerpos se juntaban, resbaladizos y calientes.

Magnus se rio en la boca de Alec mientras él lo perseguía frenéticamente, sus narices deslizándose una contra la otra.

El agarre de Alec sobre Magnus se aflojó cuando su atención fue redirigida, y Magnus gentilmente lo puso sobre su espalda para que estuvieran acostados uno al lado del otro.

-"Estamos bastante igualados. ¿Quieres llamarlo un empate?"- La respiración de Alec era ruidosa y laboriosa mientras apoyaba la cabeza en el interior de su brazo, mirando a Magnus.

-"Estoy bien con eso"- los dedos de Magnus se agitaron alegremente, su brazo cayó débilmente sobre Alec, sus dedos se juntaron.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**_Ahora..._ **

.

.

-"Abran las jodidas puertas"- ladró Magnus, saliendo del taxi con Alec. Los dos guardaespaldas que los habían saludado una vez que pasaron la puerta se apresuraron a obedecer.

Un trueno precedió a su entrada, una fuerte lluvia acababa de comenzar antes de llegar a la finca. El sonido húmedo de las botas empapadas resonó en el amplio vestíbulo.

Otro guardaespaldas apareció desde una de las habitaciones, acercándose rápidamente a Magnus pero luchando por mantenerse al ritmo de sus pasos decididos- "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

-"Ve por Asmodeus"

-"Está teniendo una reunión con Azazel en su oficina"

-"Bien"- dijo Magnus cortante.

El hombre extendió su brazo frente a Magnus antes de que pudiera alcanzar el pomo de la puerta- "Es una reunión privada. Se te notificará cuando esté disponible"

El puño de Magnus chocó contra la mandíbula del hombre, haciéndolo tambalearse hacia atrás. El golpe de represalia fue bloqueado fácilmente por el brazo de Magnus, que luego utilizó como palanca contra el hombre. Empujándolo al piso con un fuerte golpe en el omóplato. Magnus puso su pie en el centro de la espalda del hombre y le retuvo el brazo- "No me gusta esperar"- pateando al hombre con la parte superior de su pie, sólo lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejarlo inconsciente, se enderezó y le dio un asentimiento a Alec.

Atravesaron las puertas dobles, hombro con hombro.

Azazel estaba inclinado sobre el escritorio, con las manos firmemente plantadas mientras hablaba con un gruñido bajo. Asmodeus estaba en la silla frente a él, luciendo un poco descontento con lo que habían estado discutiendo. En la interrupción, ambos levantaron la mirada preocupados.

-"¿Magnus? ¿Alec?"

Asmodeus se movió para ponerse de pie, pero antes incluso de que se hubiera levantado de la silla, Magnus se había acercado a Azazel y lo había agarrado por el cuello con su mano derecha, con el pulgar presionando su tráquea.

-"¿Pensabas que no lo descubriríamos? Maldito bastardo"

Azazel parecía extrañamente imperturbable por la acusación, expresando sólo incomodidad con el apretado agarre alrededor de su cuello. Él no hizo ningún intento de hablar, mantniendo la mandíbula apretada. Sus ojos oscuros se entrecerraron en Magnus, sin interrumpir el contacto.

-"Magnus, ¿qué está pasando?"- cuestionó Asmodeus, caminando lentamente alrededor del escritorio hacia él.

-"Azazel ha estado jugando contigo. Lo mismo ha hecho Alastor. Han estado trabajando a tus espaldas con Castle. Entiendo que no has tomado la decisión de aceptar o rechazar su oferta. Azazel decidió por ti, y Alastor ayudó a Castle para sentar las bases de sus negocios"- Magnus inclinó ligeramente la cabeza hacia un lado- "Siempre has estado celoso, ¿no? Te subestimaron por un joven de la mitad de tu edad"- se burló, flexionando los dedos para liberar la tráquea de Azazel y permitirle responder.

Azazel se dirigió directamente a Asmodeus, mirándolo sólo a él- "Eres débil. Suspirando por un hijo que se volvió contra ti, y lo dejaste correr por las calles como un pobre vigilante de mierda, traicionándote, mientras lleva tu marca. Dejas que te quite, te pide sacrificios. Es patético"- Giró el anillo de ónix en su dedo meñique mientras hablaba, su tono bajó- "Un día, eso te alcanzará y destruirá este imperio que te ayudé a construir. Pero no voy a sentarme y dejar que me lo quites"

-"El trato está fuera de la mesa"- Alec permaneció rígido, con los brazos cruzados detrás de su espalda- "Castle está muerto. El cártel ya no tiene un líder aquí, y ahora que ha desaparecido, todos los aliados que trató de reunir se olvidarán de su oferta y de a quién representa"

-"Estás perdiendo tu influencia"- continuó Azazel, sin prestar atención a Alec- "Sabía que no dimitirías, por lo que tendrías que ser expulsado. Es lo mejor para todos"

-"¿Confiaste tanto en Castle? ¿Confías tanto en el Cártel?"- preguntó Alec incrédulo.

-"Por supuesto no. Tan pronto como nuestra expansión de negocios fuera satisfactoria, serían eliminados. Este imperio no necesita crecimiento; necesita renacer. Ha estado estancado durante demasiado tiempo, jugando en segundo plano para otras organizaciones y haciendo contratos con aliados que están por encima de las nubes con la mera idea de estar junto a nosotros. Si no evolucionamos, nos dividiremos"

Asmodeus dio un paso al frente y se puso de pie cara a cara con Azazel. Él sólo lo miró por un momento. La ruptura del vínculo entre ellos era casi tangible; rompiéndose como una goma elástica estirada demasiado, algo que había estado cargado de mucha tensión durante una cantidad inconmensurable de tiempo que simplemente no pudo soportar la tensión por más tiempo- "Estás acabado"

-"No me arrepiento de mis acciones"- afirmó Azazel- "Ya no estás en condiciones de dirigir esta organización. Alguien vendrá por ti eventualmente. Has sobrevivido a tu utilidad para todos nosotros"

Cuando lo entregaron a un par de guardaespaldas, Magnus se movió hacia Alec, estirando el brazo hacia él. Sus dedos se encontraron como si estuvieran magnetizados.

-"Magnus"- Asmodeus se mantuvo a una distancia respetuosa de ellos, con los brazos detrás de su espalda inofensivamente. Tomando el silencio de Magnus como estímulo, continuó- "Gracias por venir a mí con esta información. Yo respeto tu decisión"

-"No"- levantó una mano para detenerlo- "No quiero tu gratitud. No lo hice por ti"

-"Con tu aparente brújula moral, me sorprende que hayas encontrado un lugar que funcione al margen de la ley cuando pareces tan interesado en mantenerlo en su lugar"

-"No se trata de la ley. Nunca lo ha sido. Hago lo que creo que protegerá a las personas, ya sea que esté de acuerdo con la ley o no. Puede ser extremadamente excluyente en algunos aspectos"

-"Tu hermano... Siempre ha estado celoso de ti; cuando te fuiste, no confíe en él para que te reemplazara"

-"No se trataba de mí"- dijo bruscamente Magnus- "Esto no se trata de que me eligieras a mí por sobre los demás porque me quieras más. Yo era tu mayor amenaza, por lo que tenías que convertirme en tu aliado más fuerte. Si no puedes vencerlos, úneteles, ¿verdad? Sin embargo, Alastor se tragó tu historia de mierda. Y sabías lo que estabas haciendo, tratando de ponernos uno en contra del otro, que nos odiáramos. Todo es un juego de poder para ti"

Asmodeus cruzó sus brazos, nivelando a Magnus con una mirada de desprecio. Sus ojos de color bermejo se veían más rojos que marrones, y había una escalofriante malicia en la forma en que miraban inquebrantablemente. Negando con la cabeza, murmuró- "Chico arrogante"

-"Viejo tonto"- regresó Magnus, levantando la barbilla desafiante.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_[De: Desconocido, 11:59 a.m.]_

_Trabajo completo. Instrucciones de pago a seguir._

_[De: Desconocido, 12:00 p.m.]_

_Pago completo en efectivo enviado por correo a la dirección de apartado postal, sobre etiquetado sólo con el nombre del cliente: Callie Roberts._

_[De: Desconocido, 12:00 p.m.]_

_Incluya el teléfono de prepago, correctamente apagado, en el paquete._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-"¿Qué crees que le pasó a Azazel?"- preguntó Alec, mirando pensativamente a su copa de vino tinto. Lo hizo girar sin rumbo, algunas pequeñas gotas aterrizando en el dorso de su mano.

-"Hay un procedimiento de castigo en el dominio de mi padre"- comenzó Magnus con cuidado, levantando la vista de las llamas naranja oscuro que parpadeaban en la chimenea- "A estas alturas, es probable que le hayan quemado el tatuaje, hayan revelado sus huellas dactilares anónimamente al NYPD y alertado a sus contactos. La palabra ya comenzó a extenderse, según algunas fuentes mías"

-"Siempre habrá cosas como esta, ¿no?"

Magnus frunció el ceño con preocupación- "¿Qué quieres decir?"

-"Hemos evitado esta crisis, pero estoy seguro de que mañana habrá otra en el horizonte. Nunca se detiene"

-"No es justo, ¿verdad?"- Magnus se puso de rodillas en el suelo junto a la otomana y se colocó entre las piernas de Alec, con las manos sobre sus muslos- "No es justo que sólo hay un puñado de nosotros que sepamos lo que hay realmente afuera, al acecho en las sombras. Eso pone la carga de miles de vidas sobre nuestros hombros, y aprendemos a creer que, si no nos encargamos de equilibrar la balanza, no habrá justicia. No es justo que obtengamos una maldición en la vida – mentirles a las personas que nos importan, guardar secretos para protegerlos y, a veces, perderlos en el fuego cruzado. No merecíamos lo que nos dieron"

Alec pasó ausentemente su dedo índice sobre las curvas de los nudillos de Magnus- "A veces me pregunto qué estaría haciendo si no tuviera que ser así. Si no hubiera superado el punto de no retorno, con mis únicas opciones siendo convertirme en alguien que siempre despreciaría o algo que no estaba seguro de poder soportar, ¿qué más habría estado allí para mí?"

-"Oh, estoy seguro de que habría muchas cosas"

-"El asunto es que... por mucho que desearía tener una vida diferente, no sé si alguna vez podría ser feliz haciendo otra cosa. Incluso si tuviera la oportunidad de hacerlo todo diferente. Creo que tal vez sea sólo el destino o algo así"

-"No creo en el destino, per se"- comentó Magnus- "Sin embargo, sí creo que a veces hay cosas en nuestras vidas que deben ser y no pueden ser detenidas, sin importar en qué camino o universo nos encontremos"- negando con la cabeza, una pequeña sonrisa formándose en sus labios, continuó- "Creo que siempre he estado caminando hacia ti, sin importar en qué dirección fuera"

-"La paradoja de Zeno"- respondió Alec en broma- "Hay infinitas mitades entre tu destino y tú. Avanzas y sigo adelante, pero siempre habrá una distancia restante y nunca podremos llegar allí"

Con un gesto desdeñoso de su mano, Magnus se inclinó y besó a Alec suavemente, un suave roce de bocas cálidas y húmedas- "Creo que podemos encontrar una manera de hacerlo"

Alec unió sus bocas con renovado entusiasmo, causando que una pequeña risa emanara de Magnus. Retrocediendo después de unos generosos segundos más, sus ojos buscaron a Magnus, sus cejas arqueadas en solemnidad- "Eres todo para mí, Magnus"

-"Alexander... En cualquier vida, te encontraría"- poniéndose de pie lentamente y estirándose, puso su mano sobre la cabeza de Alec, enredando los dedos a través de suaves mechones de cabello.

Alec se inclinó hacia el tacto, no muy diferente de cómo Presidente empujaría hacia sus manos en un intento desesperado de pedir más afecto. Apartarse fue desagradable, pero se recuperó inclinándose hacia adelante para dejar un beso en el torso de Magnus en el lugar cóncavo entre sus costillas.

-"¿Tienes ganas de celebrar un trabajo bien hecho?"- preguntó Magnus suavemente, pasando los dedos por las mejillas de Alec y deteniéndose en sus labios. Presionó con suavidad la comisura, pidiendo permiso para entrar en su boca.

Alec besó cada dedo, y luego el centro de la palma, antes de retirarse para mirar a Magnus- "Más tarde"- susurró- "Sólo te quiero en este momento"

-"Eso puedo hacerlo"- Magnus se recostó contra su costado, permitiendo que la mano de Alec colgara perezosamente de su hombro.

-"Mmm"- murmuro de acuerdo.

Magnus levantó la mano derecha de Alec, masajeando suavemente cada dedo con cuidadosa precisión.

-"No, no, no te esfuerces"- Alec apartó la mano de Magnus con la suya libre.

-"Un masaje de manos no me va a romper. Además, tus nudillos están magullados nuevamente. De todos los tiempos para ser obstinado, Alexander, en serio..."

Había una comodidad innegable en la presión suave y decidida de los dedos de Magnus contra los suyos, un sentido de intimidad que lo consumía todo. No es el tipo que se oculta o mantiene en privado, sino más bien algo que excedía la simplicidad de la acción. Sentía como si Magnus hubiera hundido su mano en el pecho de Alec y sostuviera su corazón en la palma; se sentía indudablemente vulnerable, pero también había una sensación de seguridad satisfactoria. Empujando su frente contra la sien de Magnus, Alec acaricio con su nariz el borde de su oreja, su boca rozó la tierna piel alrededor de ella- "Te amo"

Deteniendo sus suaves atenciones, Magnus dirigió la mano de Alec hacia su pecho y presionó hacia abajo, dejándole sentir el constante golpeteo de un corazón que latía solo para él- "Yo también te amo"

No importaba lo que viniera, Alec no sintió la necesidad de temer por ello. Se había inclinado ante la presión del miedo muchas veces en su vida y lamentaba en lo que le había convertido. Con Magnus, sin embargo, todo estaba claro, y aunque tenía algo que temía perder, nunca había sido más fuerte.

Algo nuevo vendría con el amanecer de un nuevo día, y ellos permanecerían  _juntos_.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Acabamos una nueva historia! Cómo siempre espero la hayan disfrutado y muchísimas gracias por acompañarme en una traducción más. Nos leemos en la siguiente... ¡Que tengan bonito día!


End file.
